


空前绝后满天飞（完结）

by ICE_PACKING_BRUTE



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE/pseuds/ICE_PACKING_BRUTE
Summary: 标题: WHEELJACK!空前绝后满天飞原作: Transformers : PrimeG1作者: 柜鬼分级: 成人级（NC-17）警告: 无警示内容配对: 千斤顶/救护车注释:千斤顶们有麻烦了。为防止有人踩雷在此声明：配对斜杠有攻受含义。
Relationships: Wheeljack/Ratchet
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

从他们终于正儿八经开始约会的第一天起，千斤顶就知道自己与细水长流无缘。  
这只是个确信，一种不需要思考的本能，毕竟至此之前他从未深思过事关此项自己究竟是个怎样的男人。  
他看待这尴尬事实的方式很客观，几乎令人羡慕： _本性如此，反抗无益。_  
而也正是因此，千斤顶在这些基础上构筑出一套单纯明快的运作系统，试图管束自己那不伤大雅的双面性。其双面性即为——  
  
**是要做个绅士，还是就这么千斤顶下去？**  
  
这是个杀千刀的好问题啊。  
因为在某些单纯的事情上，这个问题可是会要人命的。  
再重复一次，这不是在耍宝也不是在搞笑，这是个严肃的生死问题。  
所以，千斤顶只能硬着头皮交叉手指向星星许愿，祈祷他那最高级别的工程学理念能在感情问题上通用。  
否则的话他就要倒大霉了。  
百分之一百没有好果子吃的那种大霉。  
  
  
  
每次亲吻时千斤顶都有点担心救护车的舌尖会像冰淇淋那样融化。柔软、甜美，湿润的舔舐仅仅是滑过他的口腔，救护车就会发出小小的哼声。灵活但又脆弱的潮湿金属互相缠绕爱抚，彼此的电解液交融混合，将嘴唇润湿。  
千斤顶向上探去，爱抚救护车的上颚，但医官可怜兮兮的呜咽起来，逃跑般抬起头。他收拢膝盖，不本意地夹住千斤顶卡入下身的大腿，颤抖着摩挲对方的肢体。千斤顶除去彻底兴奋起来之外别无他法，他低吼着向前压去，踮起脚尖更加坚决的将亲吻压到深处。  
敏感的上颚似乎受不了那种细致的舔弄，救护车的口腔被大量溢出的电解液弄得湿哒哒的，他将嘴张开，似乎是不希望亲吻时电解液的逆流扫兴，下巴上的红色金属被口中淌出的体液润透了，反射出潮湿的光泽。  
千斤顶双手从救护车的腰间慢慢下滑，蜻蜓点水般掠过承重轴的侧面，最后停留在他侧臀那轻轻揉弄起来。  
救护车的喉咙里哼出一声恳请的急促短音，千斤顶轻笑着偏过头、安抚般舔了舔救护车的舌身，摩擦了一下他的嘴唇，缓缓结束深吻。救护车立刻低声喘息起来，不安地扭动身体，仍旧锁在千斤顶的桎梏之下。  
他脸上满是即将融化的苦闷与情欲，温暖的蔚蓝光学镜带着即将沸腾的春意。  
千斤顶的手指勾弄着救护车大腿侧边的诱人凹痕，他抚摸着那令人爱不释手的红色，享受光洁乳白色漆面的细腻触感，胸前印有汽车人标志的金属方板挤压着救护车的胸甲。雷霆救援队一瞬间用贪婪的眼神横扫救护车胸前那两扇带有窗户的车门，但他好像在这危机情况做了什么计算，暂时打消伸手上前饕鬄的冲动。  
他轻吸了一口气，用微不可闻的语气轻声说：“救护车，你能把舌头伸出来吗？”  
“什--”救护车的声音打结了，他看到千斤顶暗示的舔了舔自己的唇角，强烈的羞耻感令他抬手按住对方的脸，用力摇头。  
“我--我不要！”  
“但每次你都逃跑，不让我舔到里面。”  
“闭嘴……啊、住手…、”救护车稍微用力地推了一下，但千斤顶的舌尖舔过他的指缝根部。当医官触电般缩手时对方竟然追了上来，湿热、激情的触感在他掌心游走，尽心尽力地舔吻他的手掌。千斤顶揉着他身体的敏感部位，强而有力的双腿在不知不觉中分开了他的膝盖，意味深长地摩擦着内侧。  
“快停下啦……”救护车的声音染上哭腔。  
千斤顶立刻停下，他咂咂嘴，听上去有点失望。“机油味。你之前在修什么吗？你应该叫上我的。”  
“我就是来叫你的！现在我们已经磨了一个小时洋工了！”  
“嗯哼，你竟然让我磨你一个小时洋工，那大概不是很着急。我们可以再磨两个小时--或者三个小时。”  
救护车用那种气哼哼的眼神瞪千斤顶。  
千斤顶立刻被这一眼撩拨地兴致高昂，他柔声哄骗：“——然后我保证我会在十分钟内解决你的工程学难题。”  
医官显而易见的犹豫起来。  
他热辣可口的怒火眨眼间就消退成不知所措，适才那足以把脑电板熔成一滩浆糊的绵长亲吻影响到了他的正常运作。救护车曲起手指送到唇边，嘴唇轻轻抿着指节，眼神飘忽。  
千斤顶觉得口渴。  
救护车在片刻思考后忽的瞪大眼睛，表情被某种潮湿的羞耻迅速浸透。他害臊到肩甲都垮下来的程度，将身体缩成更小的一团。他圆润的光圈极快速地扫了千斤顶一眼，别过头，抱住手肘，微微后退一步。  
“………不。”救护车气如细丝。  
千斤顶没能听清楚：“什么？”  
“我说不要！”医官恼羞成怒。  
“什么？”  
救护车没理会千斤顶惊讶的疑问，而是推开对方的肩膀，力道适中。当分离下肢时他的大腿内侧不幸蹭过千斤顶作恶的膝盖尖，喉咙里一不留神溜出半截娇声。救护车慌不迭地按住嘴巴，惊恐地看着按下开关的雷霆救援队战士。后者不负众望地误解了这场意外，露出志在必得的愉悦笑容，俨然一副对这招“欲擒故纵”很是受用的表情。  
千斤顶深吸一口气，车门因狩猎欲蠢动地上下翻动一次，接着飞扑上前，把救护车抱了个满怀。  
这条信息仅供参考，不过当千斤顶用上真力气的时候，他曾经将医官的整个下半身都抬起来过。  
不用说，他擒抱的目的地是自己的床铺，救护车踉跄着后退几步，最终还是不敌对方的力气倒在床里。  
“千斤顶、我没在开玩笑！啊、等等--”  
“我也是。”千斤顶说，他的手指直接贴上救护车的底板，意有所指地来回摩擦。“我真的想试着 _ **舔到里面**_ 去。”  
救护车的脸快要烧起来了。他夹紧膝盖，抬脚去踩千斤顶的肩膀，瑟瑟发抖。  
“啊、不，千斤顶，嗯…我不想要——、你能…停……嗯、”  
出于客观原因救护车无法完整的把话说完，他踩住千斤顶肩膀的行为只是令对方惊讶地挑挑眉--今天的大夫显然喜欢激烈一些，接着他就顺势俯下身，偏过头开始亲吻救护车整条大腿。千斤顶响亮地啜吻了一下救护车的膝盖关节，啄吻着他自己最中意的那些地方，逐渐靠近核心地段。期间他的手指毫不间歇地搓揉着救护车的底板，可怜的医生弓起背脊，咬住了自己的手指。  
“啊…哈啊、”救护车努力抵抗着汹涌的情热，当千斤顶呼出的气息打中下身的私密处时，他一瞬间放弃挣扎似的瘫软下来，恍惚了三四秒。他险些抬脚勾住千斤顶的肩膀、鼓励对方继续前进，但救护车的理智还是占了上风。医官一把合上大腿，用力夹住千斤顶的脑袋——实际上是把对方的“耳朵”卡在自己双腿之间，在千钧一刻之际打住对方凶猛的攻势。  
“…………救护车？”  
“--我说了停下！”救护车的羞耻中混着同比例的恼怒，他气喘吁吁地撑着身体，怒瞪卡在自己腿间的千斤顶。他喘了好几下，积攒出说完整句话的力气。  
“我们根本就没有那多时间！”  
千斤顶眨眨眼，乖乖向后退了一点，但他的身体还是笼罩在救护车身上。他伸手擦拭救护车被电解液湿润的下巴，一脸不知所措--毕竟他还是第一次被对方这样果断的拒绝求欢。  
“…我会试着速战速决的？”  
“但你从来就没有速战速决过！！”  
“那你为什么这么恼火？这是件 _ **好事**_ 啊。”千斤顶摊开双手，一脸无辜地冲他耸肩。  
“啊啊啊！！”  
激怒救护车不是他的本意，千斤顶不再耍宝，转而思考一些更加实际的原因。“因为今天不是星期五？”  
救护车从床上坐起来，按住千斤顶的胸口，低下头小声嘟哝。他脸上的温度很高，因情迷意乱而暂时停摆的冷却器开始全速运作，嗡嗡声盖住了几个重要的字节。  
“你说了什么？”千斤顶伸手捧住他的脸颊，紧张起来：“救护车，你有点怪怪的，你是发烧了还是哪里不舒服？”  
救护车抬头看了他一眼，好像很不想把这话说出口，每个眼神里都有着能凝聚成型的羞耻。他压低嗓门，捏着自己的手指，罕见地扭捏起来。  
“……周五不周五根本无所谓…。”  
“真的？那为什么？”  
“因为你--”救护车抽噎了一下，音量陡然抬高又再度坠下，低得几乎听不见。  
  
_“…………你的前戏太长了！！”_  
  
千斤顶打了个激灵。  
“——我以为你喜欢那样！”他当即作出回应，委屈至极。  
救护车抱住手肘，盯着角落里那边的空手雷壳发呆。他因为难堪而做着一些可爱的小动作，用脚尖轻轻刮着地板，缩起肩膀。  
“我并没有很喜欢！”他张合一下嘴唇寻找妥当的词句，最后垂下头。“--不过我的确不讨厌那样。但是我不想要每次都这么…… _ **磨蹭**_ 。”  
“所以你是想要再快点？直接 _ **开门见山**_ ？”  
“也别那么快--不对，重点不在那里！”救护车有点抓狂。“上周五我们直到 _ **晚上十一点**_ 才结束！”  
“那是 _特殊场合（SPECIAL OCCASION）_ 。”  
“每周一次的不叫特殊场合，叫做 _常规事务（REGULAR ROUTINE）_ ！！”  
救护车不大确定千斤顶究竟是从哪里沾染上那些恶癖的，但若要追溯他们的对接历史，千斤顶似乎从一开始就患有重度的 **合金饥渴症** 。拥抱的时候他总是喜欢揉弄救护车，并且对接吻、舔舐抱有极高的热情。  
那些细致的亲吻和爱抚在个别关头会很折磨人，有的时候救护车甚至想质问对方干嘛要这样，难不成他想要舔遍自己全身吗？但医官不敢把这问题说出口，出于某种神秘的理由他觉得对方就等着自己这么问呢，救护车肯定不会得到满意的答案，只会被害惨。  
而就算不扯那些前戏，光论对接千斤顶也足够缠人了——当他兴致高涨时，这家伙简直 _ **没完没了**_ 。  
“我很好！”救护车嚷嚷。“每周一次我就已经足够了，为什么每次我到你房间来都会变成这样？！”  
“那是因为你的危机管理能力明显不合格。”千斤顶诚实回答。“你真的应该回顾一下我的前科，有的时候我甚至会把你从走廊上抓进这个‘魔窟’，为什么你觉得我会对送上门的调情机无动于衷？你可爱到让我没法放过啊。”  
“少跟我扯那些有的没的！”救护车挪动了一下身体，他坐在千斤顶的床上转了个边。“……我才不买账呢。”  
“好嘛，我反正只是在实话实话。你的言论令我震惊，大夫。”  
“别叫我大夫！啊、千斤顶！我说了我--”  
“我知道，我知道，别抓狂。你现在不是那个心情，我已经明白了。”千斤顶弯腰，双手落在救护车的大腿上，他从腿根慢慢摸到膝盖尖，慢条斯理地来回着。他将炙热的吐息落在救护车脖颈的脆弱合金板上，细声软语间轻轻一吻。“但帮我处理下我的麻烦吧，你应该不会放我孤身一人吧？”  
救护车用冷凝液转换器的运作声代替话语。  
最后他的膝盖晃动了一下，慢吞吞地转回正面，异常缓慢地抬起头和千斤顶四目相对。救护车张开嘴轻吸一口气，本想吐出什么抱怨，但他只是发出一个小小的音节，听上去和“嗯”很相似。那是人们把什么东西递给别人时喉咙里会发出的无意义声响，足以表达救护车的回答。他慢慢眯起光学镜，将半融化的目光盖在镜盖之下。  
千斤顶还没不识风趣到那种程度，他低头交换一个温柔、轻缓的舔吻，只是舌尖微微触碰的程度。一吻结束后救护车向前坐了坐，指尖轻抚千斤顶的前挡板。里面脉动的热度让他的手指弹跳了一下，医官爱抚了几下不见对方进入主题，他抬起头不怎么确定地仰望千斤顶，后者摇摇头，与救护车十指相扣。  
“我有更好的主意。”  
救护车本能地抿起嘴唇，光学镜睁得大大的，看上去有些慌乱。  
“我不知道我能不能做好，上次我--”  
“啊，不。虽然我很高兴你能想到这个，但也不是那个。”千斤顶说，用空闲的手抚摸救护车的侧脸。尽管动作柔情似水，他眼神中却酝酿着危险的欢愉。他视线落在刚刚自己感受过的光洁大腿上，吻了吻救护车的指节，语气轻快：“……不如我们等会儿再讨论 _ **细节问题**_ ，眼下一切交给我处理吧？”  
千斤顶眯起眼睛，替百分之一千违法的地下拍卖敲下定音的第三锤。  
“你什么都不用做，救护车。我向你 _ **保证**_ 。”  
  
毋庸置疑，赛博坦人的身体构造和人类相差胜远。  
柔软的碳基生物们一举一动都让肌肤和血肉完美贴合，只要他们想就留不下空隙。相较于柔韧的人类们，硅基生物更加结实、坚硬，而碍于高密度合金的骨骼，赛博坦人很难将自己的肢体完全贴紧。  
所以，即便是以赛博坦标准来判断腿部会被划分到“丰腴”那一栏的救护车也不能免俗。哪怕他紧紧合拢大腿内侧也无法完全并拢自己的下肢，他底板与圆润的腿部装甲弧度构成了一个镂空的、不规整的狭长三角，它们在昏暗中晕出令人惊愕的油蜡色泽。  
救护车的双脚高高抬起，膝盖并拢。他的腰被抬空，因为身后箱体的存在几乎半个人都浮在空中，重心不稳的恐慌让他死死抓住床边，发出细碎的、哭泣般的呻吟。而承负救护车大半体重的家伙完全乐在其中。他站在一边，把救护车收拢、折叠的膝盖抱在胸前——医官的小腿艰难地岔开，整个腿部拼凑成一个开叉的、丰满的T字。愉快犯一边用力挺腰，用完全勃起的输出管填满对方腿间的空隙，一边偏过头在救护车小腿侧面的红色涂装上舔下湿漉漉的水痕。  
“嗯—唔——”他粗重地喘息着，磁性的声线向上挑去，更加苛刻地前压身体。“救护车，救护车…”  
不用说这将是医官最后一次听信千斤顶的鬼话，但眼下他没工夫考虑那么多。  
救护车几乎是痛苦地摇着头，想在这疯狂的颠簸中找到一丝平静。但千斤顶炙热的欲望烙烫在他双腿之间，那热量无法忽视。当千斤顶前压、挺腰时，他的输出管挂搔着救护车本就抵达极限的底板扣口，整根勃起从上至下蹭过滚烫的金属薄板，模拟着抽插的动作。  
“啊、停下--”救护车终于啜泣出声，他晃动身体试图让那讨厌的坚挺远离自己的密处，但晃动腰部只是恶化了情况。“别蹭那里、快住手……！啊、啊呜、嗯——哈啊、”  
千斤顶充耳不闻。  
他的输出管来回摩擦着救护车腿部的白漆，当刮过内侧红色条纹的凹入时带来恰到好处的震颤，那快感令他难以停息。每次冲刺都能撞击医官热乎乎的底板，让整根杆体完美碾磨未开启的入口。尽管他不能像往常那样把自己的分身裹入湿热、紧致的极乐之地，全方位品位救护车的美妙，但冷空气有效推后了缴械的时间，足以让他从别的角度细细体会那圆润弧度的魅力。千斤顶固执地挺腰，加快速度。  
由于姿势问题，救护车只要一低头就能看到自己被千斤顶抱在怀中的下肢，对方的对接器官在自己大腿的空隙里出入的光景一目了然。他因羞耻而上下晃动臀部，但这动作在不知不觉中迎合着千斤顶的抽插频率，仿佛在怂恿对方快点将整根插入。  
“啊、不--”救护车按住自己的面孔，软绵绵地对现况作出抗议，“我不喜欢这个--我不想要…这样！！不、住手……啊、不要蹭那儿！！”  
“没问题。”千斤顶胸鸣如响雷，他吞咽了一下，露出笑容。在这种场合露出这种笑容可不是什么好预兆，他瞬间放缓自己的抽插速度，慢吞吞的、仔细地将输出管的顶端抵在救护车的底板上，仿佛敲门般轻轻撞击两下，将杆体的绝大部分面积与腿部装甲相贴。  
“因为我也喜欢你这里。”他喘息着说，“我喜欢你全身上下所有的零件。”  
“啊、嗯、闭嘴……！”  
救护车吼完闭上不断溢出呻吟的嘴巴，向所有已知的上位存在祈祷这折磨能快点结束。他下意识的去夹千斤顶，努力忽视时不时戳碰自己底板的温吞力度，但这努力最后还是在千斤顶的下流言行中彻底溃退，烟消云散。  
几番戳弄后雷霆救援队的手指向下绕着小腿的根部抹了一圈，他拔出输出管的同时向下瞄了一眼，低声感叹。  
“救护车，你的底板已经湿透了。”  
“……啊、”  
救护车只来得及发出一声拔高的音节，充斥四肢百骸的躁动情欲因千斤顶的坦白叙述而炸开，他的脑海一片空白。下一秒微弱的开启声响起，潮湿温热体液溢出的同时，水液蒸腾所带来的冰凉感也钻入身体中心。救护车茫然地瞪大眼睛，羞耻心让他浑身发烫。他在千斤顶由惊讶变为淫靡笑意的注视中用力嵌入床铺，好像落入了某种慢速熔炉。  
“不、不是这样的--”救护车断断续续的辩解，听上去像是在哭诉。“我没有--我不是那个意思…”  
“真的？那这一定是我的错了。”千斤顶从善如流，他提腰上前，输出管的先端轻轻顶了顶湿漉漉的入口，嗓音低沉。“我需要负起责任来。”他说。  
“不！！啊、不是那样！！”救护车挣扎着转过身，脸庞扭曲成引人施虐的哀求神情。“不要…插进来、我--嗯啊！”  
湿滑的入口光是触到千斤顶的输出管便开始献媚，粘稠的润滑剂早已溢出将周边的机体打湿，插入其中简直轻而易举。救护车的腟内因即将被贯穿的快感而兴奋收缩，熟悉对接的部件蓄势待发，仅是微弱的触碰就带来难以忍受的饥渴。  
救护车的下肢依旧被千斤顶的双臂捆在胸前，他用力扭腰闪躲，已然不在乎这样是否算是在用臀部套弄千斤顶的勃起，他只想避免最后的沦陷。在几番动作后救护车瘫软身体，偏过头喘息着哭诉。  
  
_“……求你了。”_  
  
千斤顶觉得自己的后脑勺被百万吨大锤狠狠抡了一记，他差点晕头转向的倒下。一部分的他想就这样插入其中翻云覆雨，但最后他只是大大的吸了口气，低声呢喃：“救护车…亲爱的，你总是给我下达一些不可能完成的试炼。”  
他松开对救护车腿部的抱拥，弯下腰去将身体卡在正中间，完全勃起的输出管贴合着湿润的入口，抬起他的臀部方便自己素股。  
“你该庆幸我是个绅士。”  
他说完用力抽动身体，高昂的输出管几次滑动便被救护车的润滑剂打湿了，整根金属裹上一层胶质的水光。千斤顶弯腰舔舐救护车的胸甲，爱抚他车窗的边缘，在透明的玻璃上留下微弱的刮痕。  
救护车的发声器里传来难以置信的娇声，他热切配合着千斤顶的摩擦、抽动，眼神湿润。下身被熟悉热度摩擦的感觉舒服极了，快感隐隐从外部传来，但却远未抵达指定标准。内壁因空虚而蠢动，每当千斤顶威胁似的将坚硬边缘剐蹭内部的柔软电缆时，他就发出柔软的小声尖叫，脚尖绷得笔直。  
即将逼近但又遥遥无期的暧昧高潮感让救护车的理智变得遥不可及，他的拒绝在娇喘与滑溜溜的水声中变得毫无说服力，黏糊糊的润滑剂从他与千斤顶摩擦交融的地方滴落，在床铺上积成一团透明的水洼。有些体液被千斤顶输出管上的纹路带出，带到了大腿和下肢的细缝里，千斤顶若是在这当口低头看一眼，就能发现输出管拔出来时满是润滑剂，延长成丝的汁液将他的勃起与救护车的接口相连。  
他真的、真的很想插进去。  
这份焦灼和温吞快感带来的压力似乎是互通的，因为当自己的先端再一次故意摩擦救护车的入口处时，对方狼狈不堪的将胯部向下送去。救护车终于弹开自己的前挡板，抵达极限的输出管向上翘着，和他的底板里头同样潮湿。这就是千斤顶不明白的地方了——他完全搞不懂为什么救护车只有当理智全无的时候才会打开自己的前挡板，而每当他这样时，他的输出管总是即将高潮。  
救护车微细的晃动腰部，滚烫的腟内吸舔着千斤顶的先端，终于解放的勃起在晃动中被空气摩擦，惹得他按捺不住地自慰起来。他哈出的吐息在常温的房间内形成白雾，将自己输出管上的体液抹开的同时，救护车完全打开的双腿痉挛着夹紧。  
“不要看--不！”他胡乱淫泣起来，用最大的功率去折磨对方。  
在救护车用力按住杆体、终于抵达第一次高潮的瞬间，他那哭泣过的光学镜望着天花板，内部又一次用力吸紧浅浅插在自己对接甬道入口的勃起，给予最后一击——  
“千斤顶--”他用无比渴求的声音喊道。  
千斤顶在他话音落下前就整根插入。  
救护车因高潮而一塌糊涂的表情在短暂的错愕后彻底融化，他浅浅地吐出舌头，用力吸气，连悲鸣都发不出来。他被冷落许久的内穴被彻底的、粗暴的填满，千斤顶的承重轴撞到他底板边缘时一些润滑剂飞溅而出，温顺打开的双腿像被雨水打湿过一般闪闪发光。  
湿润多汁的内腟迫不及待地承受千斤顶的蹂躏，后者只是沉默不言地反复律动，凶狠、凌厉的突刺带来如此强烈的快乐，几乎令救护车晕厥过去。  
那是异常坚决的抽插，整根插入、整根拔出。千斤顶亲吻救护车、啃噬救护车的敏感部位，他将食指和中指插入救护车的口中，按住他的舌身来回搅动，并在对方咬住自己指腹的同时兴奋的挺腰，直到他也抵达极限。  
千斤顶缴械时没能及时拔出，大半导入液射在了救护车的里面，但他在事态一发不可收拾前撤离战场，将剩余的透明体液射在了救护车的保险杠上。医官奇怪地呜咽了几声，松软下来。他伸手抚摸自己里里外外都被千斤顶彻底侵犯的腹部，露出不知是满足还是意犹未尽的恍惚神色。  
在救护车清醒前他的接口都敞开着，导入液与润滑剂混在一起，慢慢从中淌出。千斤顶的胸膛夸张地上下起伏，荷尔蒙主导的脑电板沉浸在愉悦的色情幻想中——若是此时救护车合上底板，他们混合的爱液将会保存在医官的身体里。到时候救护车为了洗净腟内就不得不将手指探入其中，翻转刮弄。  
但很快危机感便涌了上来，不同于激烈对接所带来的湿热汗水，一滴冷汗从千斤顶的背脊那蜿蜒向下。  
因为他的理智复苏了。  
千斤顶稍稍回忆刚才自己在天国度过的两个小时，简单演算一番后小声咒骂。  
“啊，他螺栓的。”  
  
  
  
“那是个意外，我努力过了，我真的努力过了。我不会为自己辩解，但你假如因此给我难过，那就太不公平了。我是说真的，救护车，在那种情况下擦枪走火是无法避免的！”  
“为什么你就不能普通点来！！明明当时有其他做法，但是不，你就是要做那些…稀奇古怪的事情！”  
“可是你事先也同意--”  
“我又不知道你会打破约定！！我明明说了住手！！我说了那么多遍！”  
“呃，你当时可不是用这种语气说的。你当时更加--”  
“更加什么？！”  
救护车用“假如你敢回答这个问题，我就要给你好看”的语气怒呛，千斤顶把冒到嘴边的话咽下去，噎得声音都变细了一点。  
“啥都没有，当我没说。”  
救护车闷哼一声，拧紧螺丝钉。  
争吵在他们修理能量液过滤器时无可避免的爆发，不过千斤顶早就习惯救护车的对接怒症了，这比起说是争吵还不如说这是事后情感护理时间。  
千斤顶如约在十分钟内挑出了器械的故障，现在他们两个人在狭小的仓库里单独相处。考虑到就在十五分钟前他们才结束对接，彼此应该都余韵未退，二人世界绝非明智之举。千斤顶再一次确信了自己对医官的评价——救护车的危机管理能力差到了让人绝望的程度。  
他在后方欣赏着救护车的小天线，视线维持在对方肩膀上方，尽可能让思路别往下三路的方向发展。  
“——我很确定是等离子切割器的部分短路了。”他说。  
“我已经处理完了。”救护车按下按钮，但机器毫无反应。他转头怒瞪千斤顶，看上去很不高兴。“这不管用！”  
“真的？让我检查一遍。”千斤顶蹙眉道。  
他靠到救护车身边检查电板线路，忍不住挠了挠头雕。  
“呃…………这还真有点难以启齿。”  
“你搞错了？”  
“不，救护车，你把电路装反了。”千斤顶说，同时打量救护车的表情。“这可不像是你会犯的低级错误。”  
救护车凝固在那。  
片刻后他抱住手肘，朝远离千斤顶的地方挪了一步。  
“……这都是你的错。”他小声嘟哝。  
“这怎么会是我的错？”千斤顶好笑道。  
“因为！！”救护车站起身，怒瞪千斤顶。现在他脸上又开始发烫了，他那个害臊起来会收拢大腿的毛病要是不改，迟早会出大问题。  
“……每次对接完我的工作效率都会大大下降--我会变得注意力涣散！！领袖卫队现在承担不起这种风险！！”  
他说到后来完全在恼羞成怒。  
但千斤顶只有被奉承到的感觉，他直起身，向救护车敞开胸怀。  
“所以这就是为什么每次对接完你都那么恼火？”他爽快地说，“你根本就没必要独自苦恼，叫我来负责任好了。我很乐意和你一起工作，就从这个过滤器开始。”  
“不只是那样，你做得太频繁了！”救护车退让一步，显得很是苦恼。这种事关对接的苦闷让他看上去非常吸引人。  
“我就是不明白，为什么你对……那种事这么热切？”  
他再次收拢膝盖，这次收的更紧一些。刚刚洗涤过的机体闪出微弱的圆润模糊反光，掉漆痕迹让救护车洁净的下肢显得异常色情。千斤顶的眼神到头来还是无法自控地向下沉了一下，他轻咳着挺直背脊。  
与此同时救护车继续说：“又不像是我有多光鲜。而且和基地里的其他人比起来，我显得太老了。”  
现在轮到千斤顶抓狂了。  
“你开玩笑吗，救护车？！”他抓着眼睑哀嚎起来。“假如你让我在禁欲和去单挑宇宙大帝之间二选一，我会毫不犹豫的抄起家伙跟宇宙大帝决斗！”  
“你太夸张--”  
“不，我没在开玩笑，救护车。对我来说你就是完美的那个，你不能否认你对我的吸引力。”  
救护车呆呆地瞪着他。  
片刻后他眨眨光学镜，目光闪烁着。他双手抱在胸前，向千斤顶靠去。  
“……我们--”他不自然的停顿一下，似乎指望这能掩饰自己的心动。“还是赶紧把过滤器的问题处理掉吧。 _别的什么_ 之后在说。”  
“小菜一碟。不如让我来吧，我知道怎么用扳手。”千斤顶说。  
他从救护车手中接过维修工具，将那些装反的电路一一拆卸、重整。救护车在自己身边蹲下，扣上最后一条电线前千斤顶的视线忍不住往老地方看去。  
有的时候医官光是站着，他的腿部曲线与收拢的腰围就会形成一道风景线。  
现在他半蹲在自己身边，收拢在箱体内的背甲暴露在外，大腿几乎能与胸甲贴上，保险杠深藏于躯体的阴影之中。他靠得很近，足以让千斤顶嗅到他身上的洗涤液气味——和自己身上的味道一模一样。  
千斤顶在走神中盖上电板的盖子，救护车伸手蹭过他的臂膀，按下按钮。过滤器发出一些奇怪的声响，接着照常运作起来。  
“你修好了！”救护车欢欣道，偏过头带着笑意望他。“谢谢你。”  
“嘿，这是我的义务。我很高兴我能派上用场。”  
救护车用柔和的目光看他，小小的笑容浮现在嘴角，慢慢地眨眼。假如救护车有自觉的话，他就该知道这招用来对付雷霆救援队将无往不利，百战百胜。  
千斤顶开始热血上脑。  
他的“战或逃”反应在此时选择奋勇直前，不过--唉，反正这和得寸进尺、得了便宜还卖乖之类的谚语是差不多意思吧。  
“还有什么是我能做的吗？”他说，“我能帮你抛光大腿。”  
千斤顶说完就后悔了。  
为什么我就一定要这么千斤顶？他绝望地想。  
他看着救护车错愕地张大嘴，脸上浮现难以置信的可爱恼怒。  
  
“你究竟和我的大腿有什么过不去的？！”救护车怒吼。  
  
医官这次没等千斤顶说话就怒气冲冲地离开，把他一个人丢在仓库里。  
千斤顶消化着自己把一手好牌打得稀烂的愚蠢行径，仰天长叹。  
  
  
  
“……假如有谁能比我更蠢。”他低声呢喃，“我还真想亲眼看看。”  



	2. Chapter 2

那是个月亮被蒙上一层油雾的朦胧夜晚，水银般的月光照亮整个世界，将缠绕在那冷白色卫星附近的云雾耀得像是一团水汽。  
尽管月夜的质感犹如冰块，但地面上的热度却照旧不变。若是站在高处向下俯视，就能看到那些郁郁葱葱的林野和千万年历史的岩地。初夏的气味弥漫在空气里，远离了都市，侧耳聆听只有荒野的声音。  
但这些一切都与千斤顶没有关系。  
环绕在他感官里的，是工作室里闷热的晕黄色灯光和即将窒息的紧绷感。他的手指紧紧嵌在救护车修长的纯色大腿内侧，努力将他从工作台上扯向自己。机体碰撞时救护车发出一声拔高的尖叫，胶体猛然收紧。他哆嗦着叠起双腿，夹住千斤顶的侧腹，用力摇头。他不停吐出意义不明的词句，语尾已经晕开到无法辨认的程度。  
千斤顶将喘息压抑在自己厚重的面罩之下，吐气的频率控制得缓慢又轻柔——仿佛他是在为助燃火星吹气，而不是正全身心的投入对接之中。他扼杀了自己所有的声响，只为侧耳倾听身前人的音色。  
他顶着腰承受住救护车下滑摔落带来的冲击力，抓着医官的胯部。救护车湿漉漉地啜泣起来，他蜷缩躯体时胸甲的尖端敲打着千斤顶的面罩，一滴柔软的水色在他光学镜中耀过，顺着他面甲上原本就有的泪痕滑到下巴那，滴在胸前的玻璃上。  
“啊、不、停下--”救护车哀求道，在这短暂的休憩中伸手抱住千斤顶的脑袋，抽噎着说：“求你了、不…”  
他吸了一口气，用甘美到让人想整个嚼碎咽下的声音颤抖着呢喃：“对不起--”  
千斤顶还以为自己会因为过热而报废。  
他所身处的灼热炙烤与季节无关，酷暑翻腾而上，烘烤着他的电线与回路。他扣在救护车胯骨上的手指收紧了一下，但最后还是缓缓松开，让对方用更舒服的姿势靠在工作台的边缘。  
他打开面罩，低头将额头磕在救护车的胸甲上，说话时滚烫的吐息扑打着对方的小腹。  
“——我没有在生气。”  
地心引力。  
地球的奇妙环境正拉着救护车慢慢向下，他紧致的腟道以微弱但无法忽视的速度一点、一点的将自己的分身吞入其中。那摩挲着咬合的胶体和颤抖着箍勒在杆体外围的胶圈湿润且柔软，不管往什么地方顶去里面都能挤出淡粉色的对接液，体液顺着自己的勃起勉强溢出交合的地方，慢慢向下滴落，把两个人的胯部都弄得一塌糊涂。  
千斤顶的意识、逻辑、理智被这热度和快感麻痹，救护车因哭泣而潮湿的脸庞令他想狂风暴雨般蹂躏对方，而也正是因此，他才总是在对接中沉默不语。  
“--那是我的错。”  
他简单说完这句话就把破损器材的事情忘之脑后。他不想让任何宝贵的时间浪费在那些琐事上，也不想再从救护车身上分散注意力了。  
那的确不是救护车的错，是他让医官退到工作台上，也是他害对方在情潮涌动时一个挥手将量子悬浮器打落在地的。这小小的事故明明无关紧要，却不知为何令救护车在情欲之余涌现微弱的恐惧，更令人困惑的则是千斤顶竟对此产生了无与伦比的兴奋。  
他不确定自己露出了怎样的眼神，但救护车发出了一声呜咽，在自己舔舐他胸前光洁的玻璃时向后退去，将肩膀和背脊靠在工作台上，瑟瑟发抖。  
这动作带动了他们的结合，千斤顶向前一压，先端触碰到自己最近才发现的、丝滑如蜜的神秘地点。与此同时救护车像是被极大的震撼到了，他昂起脖颈发出不成调的呜咽，声线变了形。  
“啊--不、不要……！”他泣道。  
包裹自己的胶体在他呜咽的瞬间变得更加柔软，像是融化了一般缠绕杆体，不留下任何空隙。输出管上的每一寸金属都切实享受着救护车体内的温存，软软扣在勃起顶端的那部分神秘像果冻般湿润、柔滑，几乎有种易碎的感觉。但千斤顶已经知道这个部件远比自己想象得更加坚韧，他慢慢晃腰去戳碰那儿，更多对接液从救护车的体内溢出，随着机体碰撞发出黏糊糊的咕啾声响。  
下身湿腻带来近乎失禁的错觉，救护车的双腿紧紧夹着千斤顶，他本能的排斥却只是让现况愈发难捱。在对方一个冲刺后他终于在这淫靡、混乱的情况下大声抗议。他揪住千斤顶的脑袋，挣扎着想从对方稳妥、扎实的抱拥中逃跑。  
“不、不！求你了……！快停下！这、这进不来的！”他的晃动让蜜处摩挲着千斤顶的输出管，后者僵了一僵，坚决地将其送入更深处，缓慢、彻底的贯彻该处。  
“什么--不、不！！啊、呜——”救护车抽动腰部想要逃离，但他的双腿已经彻底瘫软。“求你了、你进不去的、你不能--千斤顶……啊、呜、嗯--”  
他在说什么？为什么他在哭泣？千斤顶在恍惚中想，他想要用亲吻安抚对方，但却办不到。  
我早就进来了。  
——我们早就结合在一起了。  
这结论令千斤顶大感振奋，最后一次压入时他将杆体的根部都没入其中，最先端进入了一个全新的感官世界--那温度、压感还有贯穿脊椎骨架的闪电般的甜蜜。柔软湿滑的那里似乎被千斤顶扩张到了极限，弹性十足的快感挤压而上，令他口干舌燥。滑入蜜壶带来的极大满足感正煽动着更为粗暴的情欲，他在救护车乱七八糟的哭泣与潮湿哀求声中用力动腰，混杂黏腻水声、娇喘与低沉吐息的色情作响中，每当他拔出、插入那最美味的深处时，能听见救护车的机体腹腔内微弱的“啵啾”声。  
救护车夹弄自己、拍打自己，他长而有力的双腿紧紧扣住自己的腰部，随着律动前后动腰。到后来救护车发出那种理性全无的欢愉娇声，冷凝液与泪水把他的脸弄得一塌糊涂。  
千斤顶像是被催眠了一样凝视着他散发微光的蓝色光学镜，浑身上下都像在沸水里煮过一遍那样发烫。当他高潮时救护车的腟内咬合着他的分身，所有体液都射入其中，根本来不及拔出——就像往常那样。  
即便千斤顶已经拔出输出管，救护车腟内的胶体依旧残存着被他肆意贯穿的形状，一些润透的汁液被带出，但他射入其中的体液被锁在更里面的甬室中，没有淌出来。  
救护车迷茫地坐在他的大腿上，急促地喘息着，细密的冷凝液汗珠遍布他的装甲，被贯穿的酸胀与饱和感填满了他的下体。他双肩正前方的红色十字在暖色调灯光的阴影里变得更加深沉，尚存炙热快感的沉重胯部与灵巧的双手也一起泡在这高湿度的空气里，色泽宛如熟透的草莓。  
千斤顶的输出管被对接液、润滑剂和其他更多液体润出一种津润的闪光，直到余韵消退大半他才将其收回挡板，接着他用力抬起救护车，将他抱住。  
此时千斤顶才终于有空亲吻对方。  
救护车木讷地回应着，起身时粘稠液体在水箱里晃荡的声音清晰可闻，这下流的声响把军医从漫长的空白中惊醒，他的呼吸立刻变得粗重起来。他在亲吻途中愤怒但热辣的弹一记舌，推开了意犹未尽的千斤顶。  
救护车合上底板、盖住自己那尚未完全恢复原型的接口通道，踉跄着按住工作台的边缘，膝盖仍在发抖。他似乎没力气推开千斤顶的搀扶，但当对方提议说要把他送回房间时，医官丢来一个恼怒的眼神。  
他甩开他的手，一瘸一拐地离开工作室，只留下对方与满室狼藉作伴。  
  
——总之，千斤顶正在和救护车约会。  
  
关于他们是怎么变成这种关系的，那就是另一个故事了，择日再议也不迟。  
而他们本该是天合之作，天合之作到像是--他们早该在四百万年前就开始筹备婚礼，就是那种程度的般配，最起码千斤顶是这么认为的。但生活似乎热衷于用最疼痛的方式给人当头一棒，千斤顶费劲九牛二虎之力才获得救护车恋爱情感上的关注，二人得以开始约会。  
遗憾的是这并非童话般的美满结局，只是灾难与折磨的序幕而已。  
不要误会，救护车是个可爱的情人。即便在恋爱中他依旧保持着往日的亲切可人，和他在一起如在 _ **天国**_ 。  
就像所有甜蜜的爱情电影，千斤顶那段时间几乎飘在云端上。那些秘密的幽会是独属于他的风景，除了他没人见到过救护车因羞耻而涨红脸颊的模样，也没人能像他那样在子夜时分悄悄牵起医官的手，抚弄他的掌心。  
如歌似画的三个月过去后，向下一阶段迈进听上去像是个足够合理的计划。  
一切都万般顺利，只有一个小小的、微不足道的技术性问题。那就是——  
  
每次他们一起过夜后，救护车都会大发雷霆。  
  
这…真的很让人困惑。千斤顶毫无头绪。  
最可怕的地方莫过于救护车对接后的怒火和他平时的气愤不一样，不， _ **截然不同**_ 。  
假如他是普通的大发雷霆那还好点，发完火的好心医官十五分钟后就会冷静下来，和你认真谈谈。  
他对接后的怒火可没远没有这么温柔——  
  
“嘿，救护车！…救护车？千斤顶，救护车去哪了？”  
“他--呃，他在自己的医疗室里。这几天他大概都会在那里工作。”  
“你们又吵架了？”  
“也不是吵架，我只是——好吧，差不多吧。”  
“但愿你们能早日和好，毕竟你们可是 **最铁的朋友** 了。”  
“……是啊，我会努力的。”  
  
——救护车对接后的愤怒表现是对千斤顶 _ **绕道**_ 好几天。  
大家都知道他们是从赛博坦时期就相识的好朋友，来到地球之后他们变得更有默契了。基地里的工作室是汽车人心目中公认的武器工坊兼医疗大厅，千斤顶和救护车则是那种形影不离的搭档，互帮互助的典范。  
假如救护车避开千斤顶，那基本上是在公告天下说他们之间发生矛盾了。  
目前还没人知道他们最新的关系，但救护车闹别扭的时间越久，汽车人同伴们涉入其中试图“和稀泥”的可能性就越高，暴露的可能性也随之增长，这可不是千斤顶想要看到的结果。  
再者，在基地中生活抬头不见低头见，救护车不可能完全避开自己。  
要是他们在走廊里狭路相逢，救护车就会气哼哼地怒瞪千斤顶，好像他是什么洪水猛兽似的，死活不肯靠近--首席科学家体验过那是什么滋味，估计用奶酪刨丝刀把他的手指矬成铁屑会更好受些。  
而救护车就连那种生气的瞪视都显得可爱至极，所以千斤顶才尤其绝望。  
——我究竟做错了什么？  
目送大黄蜂跑去医疗室的背影，千斤顶陷入沉思之中。  
这道谜题随着他们对接次数的增多愈发迷雾重重，任何公式、变量、定律都不适用，千斤顶显然也无法直接去问对方理由--即便没有这个技术难题，他和救护车的关系也很难说是一帆风顺，基于 **各种理由** 。  
他是不喜欢在工作室做那档子事，还是想要更多亲吻？但是他拒绝了最后那个亲吻，所以大概不是亲吻的问题。  
假如他真的不喜欢那些地点，或者没那个心情，以他的脾气也不可能让自己做下去。  
那么……为什么？  
对接后的冷淡期通常是三四天，严重的时候他整整一个礼拜都不跟自己说话，之后救护车才会慢慢释然，世界再度鸟语花香，直到千斤顶又一次与他在欲海驰骋。  
毫无疑问，肯定是对接途中自己做得某些事情严重惹恼了救护车，而且 _ **每次都这样**_ 。  
不然就是高高在上的机械之神有着一些病态的幽默感，想借此教育千斤顶佛道的精髓，试图让他看破红尘一心钻研学术，这也是可能性之一啊。  
不过说真的，究竟是什么出了问题？  
千斤顶将量子悬浮器里破损的水晶管取出，换上新的。这就是那场情事所带来的最大的器材损失，维修轻而易举，三分钟就结束了。  
所有武器和发明的蓝图都能以立体全息的方式在千斤顶的脑电板中具现，根据需求放大缩小，但回忆那些美妙的对接却会害他的高性能回路融成一团糊糊，比感恩节里的肉汁土豆泥还要土豆泥。哪怕是千斤顶也很难在这种情况下发现什么蛛丝马迹，记忆里的画面水雾缭绕，残留在感应器官里的快感点燃微热。  
他轻轻咳嗽一声，挺直背脊。  
作为把救护车按在工作台上“功成名就”的男人，千斤顶大概没有资格说自己脸皮薄。但若要说他没有偶尔盯着桌角浮想联翩，那就是个蹩脚的谎言了。  
在做过 _ **那些事情**_ 之后还能以平常心在这里研发、接待同伴，也许自己的本性比想象中还要糟糕。  
救护车修理东西的样子很……有魅力，这是个常识。千斤顶式的常识。所以他忍不住要在救护车忙完的当口去调情。说是调情也不过是一些笨拙的搭讪，更像是朋友间无聊的笑闹——就像他们过去漫长时间里早已习以为常的相处方式。  
但等救护车轻声笑起来了，千斤顶就知道自己尚有机会。  
医官会习惯性地曲起手指，将半捏起的手掌递送到嘴边，挡住嘴角。为了方便聊天他微微弯着腰，光学镜中闪烁着愉快的光芒。有好几次千斤顶甚至是靠对方胸前玻璃的倒影来调整自己表情的，等那些不痛不痒的调笑渐入佳境时，他就悄悄靠近救护车，放下自己的车门，轻轻刮碰医官洁白的肩膀和机体，陡然陷入沉默。  
每次那都感觉像是一场小小的奇迹显灵。  
救护车缓缓瞪大光学镜，不怎么自在的将双手抱在胸甲之下，来回更换身体重心。他不擅长遮掩羞赧，心动的踌躇一目了然。接下来便是顺水推舟的邀约、一个难掩害臊的犹豫眼神、意有所指的微妙触碰。  
救护车的手指上常常沾染着一些微弱的灰黑色机油，这令千斤顶难以自制。因为那完美极了，不，事实上救护车大概浑身上下对自己来说都是完美契合的——从他高挺的身材到线条利索、朴素、优雅的下肢，他肩甲轴下方的收口和那红色十字标志，每一个细节都恰到好处。  
所以千斤顶尽己所能地爱抚对方，在接吻时怂恿救护车去抓自己的车门、将膝盖卡入更危险的领域，直到医官气喘吁吁地把大半体重叠加在自己肩头，找到熟悉的姿势坐下。  
救护车双腿之间的底板暗扣缓缓打开时，里面扎实、厚重的粉色质量令人震惊。千斤顶甚至无法用手指去触碰其中，唯恐将那里弄坏。紧紧扣合的胶体蒸腾出奇妙的热度，而身前救护车极度羞耻的神情正用最快的速度削弱他的理智。  
一等医官呢喃般喊出自己的名字，千斤顶就沉入了天堂。  
“…………嗷！！”  
千斤顶被剧痛惊醒，他从遐想回到现实。不知怎的他竟在不知不觉中拿起焊枪胡乱拼接出了某种致命武器，假如不是他烤到了自己的手指，焊枪继续往下挪那么一毫米，他就会用最糟糕的方式去和闹别扭的救护车打照面了。  
科学家惊魂未定地关掉焊枪，拆除滴滴作响的计时器，随手拿防火凝胶涂抹烫伤的地方，怔怔地想：我完全不晓得究竟有哪里不对。  
他简直不能对对接生活更满意，要是救护车没有那种……呃，那该怎么称呼？对，要是他没有那种 “对接怒症”的话，千斤顶恐怕是整个宇宙中最幸福的科学家。  
恋情没让他盲目到将救护车视为温香软玉的程度，但看在老天爷的份上，除非他是个圣人或者情绪回路不感症患者，才会对救护车无动于衷。有好几次千斤顶还以为自己会提前缴械，就因为对方那难得一闻的柔软音色。救护车应该也对此没有意见才对，他也经常高--  
等等。  
缺失的拼图在意想不到的情况下补足，千斤顶因为这个猜想而浑身冷汗，防火凝胶缓和烫伤的效果不如他心中寒意十分之一管用。  
  
救护车好像从来都没弹出过自己的输出管。一次都没有。  
  
千斤顶的车门向下扭转了一百八十度，一个工业标准的旋转下垂。  
比起说是灵光闪现还不如说这是一记闷棍，或者闷声的狼牙棒，这念头把千斤顶的自尊心粉碎之余还唤醒了永无止境的罪恶感。  
那些头晕目眩的春宵中只有自己扑在救护车身上渴求、冲刺的光景，但他从未见到救护车在情迷意乱中打开自己的前挡板，更勿论见他抵达什么浅显易懂的高潮了。  
救护车那些呻吟、哭泣，他骤然高升的体温、融化般的神情也许感觉像是他正深陷快乐的泥沼，千斤顶还以为救护车那小小的痉挛和紧随其后的浑身酥软是高潮的象征，但也许救护车一次都没感受到应得的快感，那些甜蜜的拍打和娇喘实际上只是对疼痛的抗议。  
_**…………因为他的技术烂到家了。**_  
“我的流水线啊！！”千斤顶抱住脑袋抓狂起来。“我根本就是个自私透顶的大混球！！”  
这就能说通了。  
难怪救护车会闹别扭，以至于不想看到自己的脸！他有足够好的理由那么干，因为他的恋人事关对接毫无温柔体贴可言！  
不如说千斤顶甚至惊讶救护车竟然愿意包容自己，乃至对此体贴的避之不谈。  
他对自己的工程学本能太过自信了，他还以为自己对机体的了解或许能在对接上也大显身手。那些启蒙级别的细腻爱抚、对救护车身上敏感点的自大猜测全是错的，毕竟对接并不是一门学问，而是更加深刻、感性的情感表达。  
千斤顶坐立不安地搅弄十指，心神不宁地在工作室里左右溜达。  
他迎来了自己感情史上最大的滑铁卢，假如他不快点做些什么，迟早会搞砸一切。  
“……我得想办法补偿他。 _ **认真的补偿**_ 。”  
  
  
  
“谢啦，救护车！”  
“…没问题。”  
“…………你还好吗，救护车？”  
“什么--为什么你这么问？”  
大黄蜂活动了一下调整完毕的肩膀，不怎么确定的对军医扬起眉毛。  
“因为你的脸很红，而且你的手指…它们简直烫伤我了！你确定你没害上什么 _ **金属感冒**_ 吗？”  
“少说蠢话了，我可是医生，我--”救护车噎了噎，他的双腿膝盖不自然地磨蹭一下，对大黄蜂强颜欢笑。  
“--我很好！你才是那个和飞过山打球摔跤的那个，地球的娱乐的确很有意思，可要是你变成了球，那就不好玩啦。”  
“我会更小心的。说起这个，最近基地里正在流行人类的球类运动。你想一起来吗？这可比‘棒球’的规则要好懂多了！”  
“不，谢谢！”救护车焦急地拒绝。  
这不像是爱凑热闹的军医惯有的态度。大黄蜂困惑地歪过脑袋，盯着救护车。  
“……呃，好吧？”  
“我只是--”因为冷凝液的过度分泌，救护车身上装甲的反光比往常更滋润。他后退一步，本能地抱住双手手肘，挪开视线。“我今天很忙，大概会很忙。下次我会去的，你可以去叫铁皮或者大哥。”  
“好的。”  
“探长会奉陪的……谁知道呢，搞不好幻影也会来凑热闹--”  
“好的……嗯，嘿，救护车？”  
“怎么了？”  
“为什么每次你和千斤顶吵完架你都会变成这样？”  
救护车喉咙里发出一声奇怪的声音。  
他瞪大光学镜，一动不动地盯着大黄蜂，假如热度能染色的话，他全身的白色涂装这会儿应该已经变成粉色了。  
“…--我、我不知道你在说什么。……是千斤顶说了什么吗？！”  
“不，他什么都没说。他只是看上去有点闷闷不乐——”大黄蜂急忙摇头。“但是你们最近这段时间老是在吵架，你也老是避开他。发生了什么？假如有什么是我能帮上忙的——”  
“不，这是…”救护车支吾了好几下，他想方设法的试图挤出一些靠谱的借口，但眼下糟糕透顶的状况只令他恨不得就地熔成一滩铁液。最后救护车深吸一口气，垂下视线。  
“我很高兴你的心意，大黄蜂。但我们会没事的，我只是需要一点时间。”他说到后来小声嘟哝，姿势慢慢松垮下来。  
大黄蜂本想继续追问他们之间究竟发生了什么，但军医的姿态让他莫名有些不好意思，所以他决定不多管闲事。  
“我明白了。希望你们能快点解决这些矛盾，救护车。假如你觉得不舒服别忘了告诉大哥！我还是觉得你可能得了金属感冒。”  
伤患总算离开了医疗室。  
电子门合上的瞬间救护车用力呼出一口气，双手慢慢下滑，按住小腹，露出一种深含淫荡隐情的咬牙切齿。  
“我恨死他那么干了……！”他小声怒斥着，面颊泛红。  
当他再一次呼气时目光变得迷离起来，走神片刻后，他用力夹紧双腿，捂着麻烦的源泉，满脸苦闷的神情。  
“……但愿今晚不会有什么紧急伤患。”  
今晚对救护车来说会异常难熬，远比他想象得更加糟糕，但可怜的医官对此毫不知情。  
  
毕竟，他怎么可能晓得今晚千斤顶会 _ **突袭**_ 他的房间呢？  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**本章节中含有失禁情节！** _

第三章  
  
这是个奇怪的共识。  
尽管他们终于开始约会，但某种暗默的条约让他们止步于对方房前。值得纪念的第一次结合在控制中心上演，淹没在工作台的深邃阴影中。之后的爱欲交合遵循了这个传统，通数定格在工作室内，哪怕亲密的夜晚进一步延长，也必然会在淋浴间画上句号。  
他们对场地的选择意外的开放，大都是运气不好就会酿成惨剧的公共地点。可即便如此千斤顶也从未想过要选择更低调的爱巢，比如救护车的房间，或自己的房间。他绝对不介意救护车去自己那儿坐坐，但对方既没这样要求过，也没主动邀请过自己。  
像是乐章的终止符。  
回自己的房间就是含蓄的告别，今天的份额到此为止，明日再会。  
千斤顶本能地阻止自己思考其中原理，但这实在太过好懂，他不得不明白。  
  
  
  
救护车想要点私人空间。  
  
  
  
他们相识了多久了？  
不晓得，但反正久到足以成为一道标语--想见识一下好搭档的范本？看看千斤顶和救护车吧！  
真正的搭档当然要共享工程数据和休息时间，早在开始约会前他们就已经习惯把咖啡对半分、熬夜时并排打地铺，也熟悉对方每一个眼神和小动作。全天二十四小时待在一起理所当然，长期分头行动才叫稀罕。  
现在他们开始约会，更深度地触碰彼此的内核，原本就不够宽裕的空暇时间又要分出一半给对方。各自的房间像是最后的分界线--除非得到许可否则不得擅闯的私人禁地。  
……至少对于医官来说如此。  
单纯身为搭档的日子里，千斤顶似乎忠于职守，从不追问救护车工作外的事务。可他们从来不是什么清闲的人，他总能占据医官最多的时间。而今成为恋人，他的求爱与渴望进一步占据了医官的自由，为此他不止一次微妙地惹怒过救护车。  
这是千斤顶不想洞悉的事实，真切认识这一点对他来说尤其痛苦。  
因为他还想要更多。  
他才不会在地图上设置边界，往房间门口拉黄黑相间的封条。他巴不得把救护车请进房间，展示自己所有的小秘密：未完成的狂野飞船蓝图、以太阳系为蓝本的星空灯和可运作的迷你武器模型。他想在冷灰色的床单上压住救护车，就那样亲热一整天。没有工作，没有战斗，没有其他任何人。  
但这简直太可笑、太贪得无厌了--就连千斤顶自己都觉得自己厚颜无耻。  
事情不是那样运作的，过度贪婪只会落得一无所有的下场。重点不是自己想要什么，而是救护车的感受。  
他们或许成为了情人，但这并不意味救护车是自己的所有物。他是大家都喜爱的军医，可靠的汽车人战士，不可多得的天才技术员。慷慨的恋人应当得到足够的尊重与爱护，而不是被人得寸进尺。  
假如救护车想要私人空间，那么他就要尊重对方的需求。他们毕竟才刚上轨道，磕磕绊绊在所难免。  
交流和纠错至关重要，有问题就要及时解决。  
这就是为什么千斤顶正站在救护车的房间前。  
医官的单人宿舍与备用仓库比邻，和司令官、副官们的房间在同一排。千斤顶的房间离这差了五六排，打自机器恐龙横空出世，他就把自己的住处转移到了猛兽巢穴的隔壁，以防突发事故。宿舍区的格局大同小异，有些人会在自己的房间门口做装饰，但救护车保留了原本的装潢，只在电晶门牌上标注了姓名。  
夜色已深，宿舍走廊的灯光体贴地调低了亮度，维持着惹人发困的朦胧。  
假如有其他选择的话，千斤顶不会在这种时候来打搅医官，但是救护车有意避开自己，他只能出此下策。  
这不是负荆请罪。  
他想和救护车好好谈谈。  
当然，他肯定要为自己粗暴又差劲的对接技术道歉，但千斤顶更想让救护车安心下来，要是每次发生矛盾救护车都选择落跑而不是好好交流，他又该如何改进呢？  
他想让救护车知道自己是个可以依靠的恋人，没必要用逃避来缓和情绪。任何不满与抱怨都可以坦诚吐露，哪怕那是愤怒也无妨，他会全盘照收的。  
至于补偿内容……这可以是探索快乐的轻柔性爱，也可以是一次温馨又轻松的两小时约会，不一定要与对接有关。见鬼，要是救护车想的话他甚至能设计一套医官专用的悬浮装甲，只要这能让他开心。  
千斤顶努力雕琢开场白，最后一次确认这里真的是救护车的房间，含住一口气，抬手轻敲房门。  
门禁中枢发出微弱的“哔哔”通知音，门框边亮起一个圆润的小绿点。指节触碰门面的瞬间房门便大方敞开了，室内有些潮湿，更多的是温暖。  
千斤顶咽下含在嘴里的空气，重新吐息。  
刚刚他还因为紧张而四肢发冷，现在他全身发烫。狂喜几乎冲烂了他先前的所有心理建设：救护车把他录入了门禁系统的白名单。  
他用力捏拳，维持严肃。掌心的微痛让他沉淀了下来。千斤顶盯住脚尖，埋头闯入救护车的房间。  
室内果然一片昏暗，唯有外面走廊上的柔和夜灯在地板上拉出一道梯形光亮。千斤顶瞪着自己扭曲的长影，脉冲的鼓动已经超速。  
他得停止思考深夜拜访恋人房间的其他含义，别再意识自己进入救护车的领域、整个房间都是救护车气味这些琐事。  
超负荷的脑电板吃力地运作着，不断掐灭杂乱的演算。  
事情展开和自己预想得不一样，但是，好吧，这起码是个好的开端。他以为自己会面对睡眼惺忪、心情不佳的医官，这样直接切入主题可能比原计划更好。虽然擅自进入他的房间很没礼貌，不过他能在后续的对话中为此道歉的。这里是救护车的房间，当然会有他的气味和温度，这很正常，这是常识，别再兴奋了、别再晕头转向了、切入主题、赶紧切入主题--  
电子门在身后合上的动静惊醒了千斤顶。  
他如梦初醒般抬起头，手忙脚乱地辩解--完全不是他事先设计好的开场白。  
“呃…救护车，抱歉，我……——”  
他与茫然的天蓝色四目相对。  
有那么几微秒千斤顶感到安心，但很快救护车的眼神就开始颤抖，坍塌成哭泣时才有的目光。这恶化了千斤顶的慌乱，他向前踏了一小步，举起双手：“我--我只是想和你谈…”  
  
喏啾的黏腻声响。  
  
救护车呜咽着匍匐在床单上，他翻过身，试图遮挡赤裸的下体。扣在输出管先端的食指和拇指松开，掌心狼狈地按住勃起。当他折叠双腿、压低臀部时，千斤顶看到他股间月光般的潮湿水色一晃而过，但即便用床单和身体掩盖情欲，凝胶状的水液也早已遍布他的大腿内侧与髋骨。医官的膝盖将床单挤成一团褶皱，布料摩挲声与淫靡的水音混杂，过分生动的在千斤顶的感官中勾勒出一系列画面。  
他没能看清救护车的输出管具体是什么形状，但妥当加减夜间亮度后不难判断出他私处的颜色。  
救护车的半张脸埋在床垫中，他含混不清地啜泣着，瑟瑟发抖。  
“…不要、看……--走开！！”  
千斤顶石化般定在原地。  
他想无条件满足医官的哀求，但他无法动弹。意识到“救护车正在自慰”的刹那他的思考系统就被摧毁了，只能像傻瓜一样维持着投降的姿势，一动不动。除去脊髓反应和最肤浅的表层逻辑，他纯粹办不到其他动作——因为他很确定自己要是胆敢挪动半毫米，第一个采取的行动绝对不是乖乖离开。  
在千斤顶的内心深处，某个非常混账的角落正在说风凉话：啊哈，瞧见没？这就是你的技术有多糟糕。救护车宁愿自助也不想被你触碰。  
救护车在床上蜷缩成更小的一团，他爆出一声虚弱的尖叫：“出去！”  
千斤顶张开嘴，嘴唇被面罩内部擦破。于是他敞开面罩大口喘息，肩膀上下起伏。带有救护车气味的空气湿润又温热，对方身上蒸腾的水雾也随着空气一同吞入口内，唾液陡然增多。  
这份冲动不仅仅是因为性欲，无地自容的愧疚和自责也是起因之一。理性和本能坐在长锯上玩跷跷板，争夺接下来的行动权，不幸成为支撑点的是千斤顶的神智。  
救护车极痛苦地抱住自己，声音被恼怒、羞耻和难受的酸涩泡涨，尾音煮成软糯的娇声：“啊…、为什么你、不走……！”  
“…………--我能帮忙。”千斤顶嗫嚅道。  
天啊，为什么我的声音听起来这么刺耳。他想。  
这嗓子听起来就像没融化完全的铁砂，要是救护车被吓到也不奇怪。  
救护车发出被噎到的悲鸣，大声拒绝：“我才、嗯、不要……！我不要你帮助、出去、离开、求你了…千斤顶……！让我一个人……！”  
“我保证我不会再弄痛你了。”  
脑电板毫无疑问正在液化，迷迷糊糊中千斤顶感到自己正一点点地接近救护车，为表投降而举起的双手逐渐带上扑猎色彩。前进时胯下的重量不停作疼，因浓烈的发情气味而愈发高昂。  
“我不会做任何让你痛苦的事情。”他沉声道，膝盖磕上床铺边缘。  
救护车的睨视从下方递来，柔软的辉光闪灭了几下，氤氲的水汽化为实体，滴落在床单上。他像受伤的小动物，呻吟着绷紧身体，但没有躲避千斤顶的触碰，只是颤抖得更加厉害了。  
因燃至极限而产生寒冷错觉的工程师木讷攀上恋人的床铺，指尖怜惜抚过救护车的背甲，屈身压上。  
“给我一次机会吧，救护车。”  
  
  
  
这感觉太糟糕了，千斤顶想哭泣出声。  
他觉得抱歉，难堪，但又无法扼杀那些低劣的情欲。今晚可以享受快感的人只有救护车，可他还是感到兴奋与快乐。而越是高昂，他便越觉得痛苦难耐。也许救护车根本就不想要他，或者救护车对自己的喜爱还不足以支撑那些期渴，但最有可能的是——医官一直以来都在忍耐单方面的索求，就像这些年他对自己频繁负伤的包容。  
约会结束后千斤顶总得独自发泄多余的性欲--而他还是对接行为中更满足、更幸福的那个人，不难想象救护车的夜晚会有多难过，更别提自己那差劲的技术可能一次都没满足过对方。  
令他血脉膨胀的情色画面实则是自己让对方失望的最佳证明。  
事实是--救护车甚至都不希望千斤顶帮忙，哪怕自己是他的恋人。  
但他还是得到了挽回的机会。  
忘记那些花里胡哨的废话吧，他必须用行为表达自己的重视。  
这不是单纯的求爱。  
千斤顶轻柔地抚摸救护车的机体，在那些圆润的棱角上落下啄吻，拇指按住髋骨与大腿根部的交界线，抹开那些湿滑的水液。他让自己的胯部远离救护车的私处，缓慢地爱抚着。直到救护车的呼吸慢慢变粗、身体开始放松，他才试探性地舔舐救护车机体上的细缝，沿着胸甲侧边的铁板打开救护车的怀抱。舌尖稍稍描画他机体零件的轮廓，伴随着嘴唇的含吻，细腻又谨慎。  
“嗯…唔…………呼、”  
救护车的吐息逐渐迷离，他眯起光学镜时再无泪水的痕迹，这让千斤顶好过了一些。  
医官缩成一团的修长肢体慢慢松展，他还是歪斜地压着胯部，但他正一点一点地偏过身，方便自己亲吻他的身体。张开嘴用唇尖挂搔救护车胸甲上的凸角，不再像往常那样粗鲁地啃咬，用唇肉隔绝痛楚、只留下咬合的力道。  
轻轻啜吻，舔舐那些细密的冷凝液，微咸的体液滋润极了，他更热情的用嘴唇擦拭乳白胸甲零件空隙内的潮湿，汲取汗液。救护车的臀部弹跳了一下，接着重心开始偏移。千斤顶立刻托住他的腰椎，冒险家成功开拓未知海域的喜悦暂时驱走了心中的阴霾。  
救护车羞耻地夹住腿、折叠下身，他摩挲了一下膝盖，眸中的水蓝色不停摇曳。  
千斤顶欣赏着救护车面朝自己躺下的光景，双手继续捏揉他的侧腰，无声地调整呼吸。  
医官绷直脚尖，轻轻触碰千斤顶的髋部。他看上去有些困惑，确定可以承重后他才把下肢的重量叠加在自己的胯部。他的大腿依然紧闭，但小腿缓缓岔开。他体贴地分散了力度，踩住千斤顶的胯骨两边。救护车呜咽了一声，一只手按住勃起，尽量遮挡下身湿腻的源泉，另一只手扯了扯对方的手臂挡板，抿起嘴唇。  
千斤顶犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地前倾，试图回应这可爱的索吻。救护车的踩踏因此滑开，出于不可抗力他的上身分开了救护车的大腿，温暖、光滑的膝盖夹在自己腋下，赤裸的臀部与自己胀痛的下体相贴。  
他们同时喘出声来。  
千斤顶呻吟着暂停，黑乎乎的房间和自身机体的阴影挡住了身前的春色，但他仍能感到救护车没有设防的对接口正吸附着自己的前挡板。滑溜溜的爱液被自己的体温蒸发，带来一丝凉意。胶体肯定已经撑开了软绵绵的胶圈，发情肿胀。在自己唐突来访前，救护车究竟是如何抚慰这里的？淫秽下流的想象害他的勃起快被前挡板折断，哪怕不能插入，只是晃腰摩擦一下也好啊--让粘稠的、气味浓厚的润滑液涂满自己的髋骨，这多少能算一个安慰。  
但比起情欲惨遭压抑的痛苦，他更害怕自己的行为吓到救护车。几下喘息后千斤顶才想起这一系列行为的本意只是亲吻，他慌不迭地打量救护车的神情，好在事态平稳，救护车一脸恍惚地沉浸在柔软胶体被粗糙生铁磨弄的快感中，双唇轻启。  
这次千斤顶迫不及待地亲吻他，含住他的下唇，用适才亲吻他机体的方式轻柔勾勒他的唇形。他扶住救护车的后脑勺，替对方节省力气，一只手摩挲着大腿上沿，接吻和爱抚的节奏都温吞轻缓。  
一番周密、详细的亲弄后救护车突然不耐烦起来。他喷了一口气，撅起嘴巴含住自己的上唇，湿湿地舔了舔被磨破的地方。柔弹的唇瓣抚摸着伤口，时不时探出舌尖卷取半凝固的能量液，触碰自己吞吞吐吐的舌身。  
……这是救护车第一次主动加深湿吻。  
千斤顶备受鼓舞，他加重手上的力度，偏过头撩拨舌肉边缘。他吸吮着自己过往没怎么舔弄的部位，饱满的牙龈、他亲手拔掉的断齿的空位，还有压感紧致的舌床根部。救护车温顺地承受亲吻，在窒息感来袭前千斤顶恋恋不舍地结束亲昵，他咽下混合的唾液，想帮对方清理湿润的嘴唇。  
医官这次对着他的嘴巴哼了一声，热乎乎的气流扑来，像个透明的吻。  
“嗯…你怎么又受伤了…”他的声音一压低就会变尖一些，听起来舒服极了。“…我真、搞不懂你、啊…”  
“抱歉。”千斤顶气若游丝，他不喜欢在这种时候说话。  
救护车面露愠色，撇起嘴，唇瓣被电解液润得亮晶晶的。  
“……笨蛋。”他抱怨道，甜蜜的颤音几乎击昏千斤顶。  
他摇晃了一下，用力甩头，压抑住就此插入侵犯的狂暴欲求，胡乱亲吻救护车的胸膛。他的服务还没结束，而且他也没忘记救护车的对接怒症。  
千斤顶将视线向下转移，救护车立刻察觉了目光的变迁。但他没再因极度抗拒而啜泣出声，只是慌不迭地用双手按住自己的勃起，恼怒熔成惊慌的羞耻。  
“等、等等……！”  
医官其中一只手打自自己进房以来就一直在对性器半遮半掩，大概已经被前液与传动油充分糖渍。千斤顶向后退开，果不其然看到前挡板与救护车甬道间相连的爱液。咕啾、喏唧的弹性水声此起彼伏，机体姿势的变动让救护车异常难堪，刚刚柔情奉仕所给予的闲暇烟消云散，他娇喘着坐起身，两手手掌盖住输出管，但他任由自己的腟道入口暴露在千斤顶的目光下——丰满的入口随着机体合金的动作收紧，爱液和大腿上的汗水混成黏糊糊的一团、濡湿床单。  
千斤顶后退到一定距离，足以用视线奸淫救护车的蜜处，他气喘吁吁地按住救护车的膝盖，微微分开恋人的下肢。他还是满心牵绕着补偿一事，只可惜老毛病又开始发作了，他贪求地凝视救护车指缝间的空隙，绝非好奇地探究，纯粹是堪称凶恶的侵占欲。  
在对方膝盖力道放松的瞬间，千斤顶埋头扑上。  
他伸出舌头，连同救护车的双手一同亲吻、吸舔，用嘴唇和舌肉撬开医官的防御，双臂紧紧箍住对方的大腿根部。这时候天才的额外天赋就显得尤其恼人，他的车门过分流畅地接下了“分开救护车双腿”的任务，力道坚挺，难以抵抗。  
这不算什么秘密，但千斤顶对舔舐救护车别具热情。  
他喜欢为救护车口交，他喜欢对方的味道、口感和热度，用舌头轻柔地侵犯天国的入口，给胶圈和胶体加一份额外的润滑，这感觉棒极了。他对救护车输出管的形状和气味同样兴致勃勃，尤其是当救护车的双手揪着自己耳朵时。  
他才不在乎爱液是否打湿了自己的镜框，救护车暧昧的抗拒毫无杀伤力，得以看到对方私处的强烈满足感几乎彻底抵消了一开始的痛苦。千斤顶斜斜地舔舐这根翘起的杆体，舌头仔细感受输出管上每一节起伏。当救护车淫泣着按住自己眼脸时，他干脆抬起头，一口含住先端，吸吮前液，用深沉的引擎轰鸣充当回答。  
已经没有必要掰开救护车的双腿了，因为快乐软化了他的抵抗，架在自己肩膀上的小腿时不时摩擦一下，这动作令人心醉的可爱。  
救护车的性器同样可爱。  
他的输出管与自己的截然不同，但千斤顶对自己的少数派身份颇有自觉——倒扣型输出管毕竟是数亿分之一的概率，救护车的勃起才是更常见的形状。对接液正全速泵压，努力维持昂扬，这根炙热的性器呈现洁净的白银色，淡色机体被胶质的爱液包裹，就算湿得一塌糊涂也足够赏心悦目。光滑、细腻的脆弱部件有艺术品的质感，很难想象这里的气味会如此淫荡，即便用受伤的嘴唇摩擦每一节凹口千斤顶都没有感到疼痛，救护车的性器完全可以在口中细细爱抚。  
千斤顶抬起眼，不肯错过救护车的每一个表情，他压低脑袋含住这半根，最后心想--啊，管他呢，干嘛不做到底？  
于是他吞下救护车的勃起，为延长口交时间放缓动作，但嘴唇压迫先端边缘的瞬间救护车就抵达了极限。他哆嗦着夹住千斤顶的车门，臀部颤动。千斤顶在一系列混乱的晃动中完美捕捉救护车高潮的表情，他咽下最后一簇液体，沉默无言地起身，聚焦在救护车的面孔上。  
他节俭地舔去溅在嘴角的对接液，握住救护车的手继续求爱--也可以视为是某种形式上的口交的后续：啜吻他的指节，清理滑溜溜的手掌和指缝。浸染在这肢体上的情欲全都属于自己，救护车的快感与高潮是解药，烦恼和痛苦对比之下显得尤其渺小。  
医官瘫软在床铺里，胸膛上下起伏。炙热的机体烤热周围的空气，高潮后微凉的满足浸透了整个髋骨，但未完成感仍在压迫他的神经。接口焦急地收紧，贴合千斤顶发烫的前挡板来回摩擦的感觉太好了，光是蹭过那坚硬的黑铁就能带来荒唐的快感。  
他在千斤顶亲吻自己手背的当口极力忍耐求欢的冲动，不仅仅因为那样做很下流，他不能忘记要紧事。  
鉴于事态已经彻底脱轨，他还不如老实承认自己需要帮助。  
“嗯…哈啊、唔…”  
救护车试着发话，但只是冒出了一系列丢脸的走调声音。看来他没办法完整地解释一切，只能长话短说。医官咬住食指指节，脚背勾住千斤顶的后腰，脸颊发烫。  
“……千斤顶…”  
此举顺利引起了对方的注意，千斤顶停止动作，眯起光学镜。  
救护车吞咽了一下，放低下肢，甬道入口再度亲吻对方的前挡板，来回碰撞时发出微弱的“喏唧”声响。  
“--不要射在里面…”  
要不是千斤顶的机体里传来了非常不健康的短路声，救护车可能会更加害臊。他的搭档整个僵住了，在救护车询问“你没事吗”之前千斤顶再度俯身，意图将亲吻印到对方身体深处。  
“啊、不！停下--”  
救护车手忙脚乱地阻止对方，但千斤顶下潜的太快了，他勉强用大腿内侧夹住了对方的脑袋。水液润滑了阻力，工程师不依不饶地托住他的臀部，几乎亲吻到了胯部装甲的边缘。医官很是恼火，他用手背挡住千斤顶的进攻，食指和中指没入早已充分扩张过的内腟，打开看似密封的甬道入口。  
“你就、嗯、不能直接…进来吗？！”  
他娇喘吁吁地呛声，暴躁让他一时之间忘记了现况的严峻。  
千斤顶投来的眼神让救护车的腰椎发麻。他后知后觉地拔出手指，臀部用力压住床单，辩解时脑电板和发声器都在融化。救护车本能地挪开视线，唾液溢出嘴角，和陡然暴增的汗液一同过度加湿被高温烘干的室内。他无法控制自己的表情，身体都快要融化了。  
“不、啊……不是、我不是…那个意思--”  
他讨厌死千斤顶的这种眼神了。  
每次对方露出这种像是固体燃料的眼神，都代表接下来的交媾会异常粗暴。开始约会后救护车的身体已经牢记这种条件反射，光是被这样注视都带来尴尬的期待。扶在他大腿内侧的双手轻轻捏了一下，接着整个世界天翻地覆。  
“啊呜、啊、嗯……！”  
床板发出嘎吱的悲鸣，救护车以一种丢脸的姿势直视天花板。千斤顶的大腿垫在他的后腰下，双腿被捉住、扯开，很快那根灼热便贴上了腟道入口，草草摩擦几下后便整根插入——速度意外地缓和。  
但对救护车来说最难过的莫过于这幅脚重头轻的模样，他一改往日接纳肏弄时的配合，不停扭腰。  
“不要、嗯、我不要这样、这样很难受……！”在千斤顶完全插入的瞬间他大幅晃动臀部，率先开始情交的抽递。臀骨用力敲打千斤顶的私处挡板，是足以掉漆的力度。  
千斤顶还是一声不吭，他向前压了一下、维持身体的交合改变姿势。擅于制造重军火的工程师毕竟不是吃素的，他用力抱紧救护车的双腿，拖动恋人的躯体，一阵剧烈又折磨人的晃荡后救护车发现千斤顶居然来了个九十度转向，后者站在床边，弯腰压住他的胸口。下体不再被吊高，救护车湿漉漉地喘息了几下，双手在胸甲上沿微微握拳，消化贯穿的冲击。  
“嗯…唔…………唔？！嗯……——、”   
比他更早察觉通行信号的人当然是千斤顶。  
他柔情似水地晃动腰部，让输出管慢慢地沁入救护车的身体。带着狂乱的雀跃汲取过度的快感可能会让他猝死，所以他给自己的动作按下慢放键，急促地吐息在救护车光洁的胸甲上迅速凝成水雾，每一次挺腰都在耳边激起欢愉的娇喘，听起来如同天籁。  
  
他想要我。  
  
救护车没有不想要我。他想要我。  
尽管这只是让很多问题变得扑朔迷离，但谁还在乎这些？  
千斤顶承认这次的口交被拒绝让他有些低落，不过他的确没必要多此一举。救护车打开蜜处时呈现的柔软正包裹着他的分身，炙热的胶体收紧没再带来往日那种惹人兴奋的微痛，只有如同熟成果酱般难以置信的甘美包容。  
严丝合缝地交合。  
丰满的内部炙热又湿润，是热胶和凝脂的触感。  
千斤顶掐灭喉咙口的低吼，略带痴狂地希望自身的勃起能在救护车内腟留下无法消除的形状。但这里这样柔顺、弹力十足，哪怕只要顶住腰往前晃一晃便能轻而易举地探入深处，情交结束后肯定也会在数小时内恢复原样。  
啵啾、喏啾的水声让他更加兴奋，这种时候他就会诅咒自己不够高大的体格，要是他稍微比救护车高一点，就能亲吻对方了--在舔吻间含混不清地告诉医官他有多完美、多珍贵。千斤顶只能退而求次，含住救护车的胸甲，抚摸他胸下的战士徽章。  
“嗯……呼、唔、……哈啊、喔——、”  
救护车的呼吸逐渐跟上节奏。  
千斤顶被烧化的大脑勉强记着要温柔行事，所以只是稍稍加快了速度。被爱液淋湿的根部尚未沉入其中，他努力分散感官，像是自己大腿尖锐棱角刮过救护车大腿内侧时感受到的丝滑光洁，又比如对方颤音中的糖分。  
由于过度的忍耐，即便得到解放千斤顶依旧兢兢业业。得益于这份压抑他的勃起才没在进入救护车时误爆，但随着狂喜被真实感代取，他眼前开始闪现自己用力突刺、侵犯救护车的画面。  
倘若需要驯服和软化的内胶已经这样热情，整根插入到底后，蜜壶会是怎样的触觉？  
他的牙齿轻轻磕住救护车的车窗边缘，像是要惩罚自己恶劣冲动似的拔出大半根，慢慢研磨。  
“啊呜、等、啊--？”  
救护车困惑地哽咽了一声，双手紧紧拽住床单。他完全放松地躺在了床上，在千斤顶拔出时也跟着下挪。碍于胸甲的坡度救护车不得不半坐起身才能看见下身的光景，他昂起头，压在床边的杂物架上，支撑镂空的后背。医官撅起嘴唇，呼呼地吐出一口气，一滴唾液在他唇尖聚拢。  
千斤顶闷哼了一声，倒扣式的输出管摩擦着入口，挤得入口处的胶圈来回进出，边缘的媚肉要溢出腟道一般被翻出。  
“为什、嗯…”救护车气愤地瞪起光学镜，色欲染红他的面甲，完全适应黑暗的双眼能够清楚看到他伸出舌尖舔去唾液的小动作。救护车轻轻锤了一记床板，呼出的吐息化成肉眼可视的雾气，他极羞愧地撇过头、脚踝又一次环绕自己的侧腰。  
不是为了托付体重，也绝不是无意识的行为。  
救护车缠住他的侧腰，焦急地催促着。脚后跟轻轻在后心收拢，力道微弱，主动迎入几公分插入。  
“嗯…、”  
千斤顶听见自己理性彻底崩断的声音。  
  
  
  
“啊呜、啊、啊、哈啊、呜、喔、等等、嗯--呜喔、等、…嗯、”  
啪嗒、咕啾、啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒。  
沉重的机体碰撞声近乎暴力，粗鲁地撞击完全集中在救护车的胯部，他的双腿被压成一个平摊的菱形，脚踝的扣搭在千斤顶的腰上。无需继续邀请，千斤顶激烈地肏入深处蜜壶，双手平稳地按住了救护车的胯骨，保证最高频率地抽插。  
强暴般的入侵撑开了内部不知名的柔软裹纳，但它比内腟的媚肉更加坚强，只有彻底没入救护车的私处时才能勉强套住自己的先端，上等丝绸的揉捻需要更深的插入才能探到终点。  
救护车途中便哭泣出声，每次千斤顶整根插入他都会尤其热情地夹紧大腿，意图暂停这个时刻。这要求简直逼疯了千斤顶，他怎么可能在这种时候停下来？不能更改姿势的前提下他很难插得更深，于是工程师只能用强硬的突刺进行补偿，时不时调转角度顶弄救护车的小腹。这也是他直到今天才发现的玩弄——只要把身体中心压得低一些，就能肏到救护车反应更有趣的敏感点，甚至能隔着腹部装甲听到沉闷的碰撞声。  
救护车的性器被撞得来回晃动，途中似乎又有射液，但千斤顶只记得这让润滑更加充分了——现在他们每一次机体碰撞都能在结合点溅起一点水花，内腟融化般不停流淌淫液，方便千斤顶维持肏入的速度。  
“嗯、停、快……！啊呜、啊、我、不行--”救护车乱七八糟地哭喊着，在千斤顶的勃起上翘顶去、隔着媚肉戳顶某处凸起时用力缠住对方的腰，至此标准的菱形变成扭曲的O字型。  
千斤顶完全定在救护车身前，深深扩展着手指所无法触碰的蜜壶口。救护车哆嗦着抬起臀部，脸上已经完全失去理性的光泽，惹人怜惜地哭求着：“进来、不要、不要再动了--快点--喔、呜、啊…”  
他的散热器和引擎全速运作，风扇鼓出一阵又一阵的热风。  
千斤顶濒死地喘息着，咬牙向前压迫救护车的大腿根部，圆润的洁白金属颇有韧劲的鼓起，他听见彼此身体中心传来“咕吱”的动静，下一秒整个前端和第二节输出管都被纳入蜜壶内部。弹绵的粘膜终于被他顶开，粗大先端一如撑开入口处胶圈扩张这秘处，未知的柔软边界浅浅箍自己的勃起。内部的湿热叫人恍惚，性器都快化入其中的炙热和流态，像酝酿快乐的熔炉。  
救护车的四肢因震惊而僵直，内腟绷紧收缩，和汩汩分泌润滑液的湿润不同，大量透明的爱液从他甬道喷涌，哪怕他断了线似的失去力气，媚肉仍痉挛般吸舔着自己的勃起。  
所以这才是他高潮时会有的反应，一定要记住这一点。千斤顶将救护车吐舌失神的表情录入脑电板深处，努力记载能让对方快乐的技巧。他在不会失去蜜处裹纳的前提下浅浅搅动，忍耐射液的冲动，为救护车尽可能保留这份快感。  
“啊喔、呃…………啊、嗯--”救护车的嗓音听起来有些不一样。和气愤时拔高的嗓门、低吼时变尖的声响不同，有种毛茸茸的质感。他失焦的光学镜让千斤顶的车门发麻，呢喃时听上去像在喜悦。  
“好热--”  
千斤顶缴械时有试着拔出，但这徒劳之举只是在救护车体内进行了一个抽插。医官下肢缠绕着将他的射液锁进内腟，粘稠的体液全都浇注更深处，未能爱抚整夜来带来无尽快乐的柔软腟肉。  
救护车重重摔下，腰部夸张地向上弹跳。他将床单扯得一塌糊涂，盖住半张脸，啜泣着发出喜怒掺半的尖叫：“啊、射、不要……进来--啊呜、”  
千斤顶比了个抱歉的嘴型，发不出声音，过度的忍耐导致他的射液尤其漫长。  
面对这样的结合不应期根本就是个笑话，他在救护车缓过神后又一次挺腰，后者惊恐的神情被他理解成了惊奇。  
千斤顶饱含温情地亲吻自己所能吻到的部位，略自豪地抱住救护车的腿部，脸颊蹭着他的膝盖侧沿。  
他还有额外的体力，今晚他会尽己所能地满足救护车。  
当然，之前那些糟糕的约会让他亏欠了医官太多，区区一个夜晚很难完全补足。但愿救护车能够接受分期付款--他直到现在才懂得如何取悦对方，这只是个开始而已。  
  
  
  
情色的水声和夜色一同沦为他们的注脚，快乐的折磨还在继续，恐怕得等天空被黎明点亮才会告终。  
地心引力通常被千斤顶视为阻碍，但叠加了救护车的体重，地球的物理效应突然变得可以容忍起来。百万年来千斤顶不乏被救护车举起、托抱的经验，所以他多少想象过救护车完全依赖自己的画面。  
今晚他的遗愿清单可以划去一项内容了。  
千斤顶抬高救护车的膝盖，以便更深的进入。救护车背靠着自己的胸甲，坐在承重轴上。他没料到医官的体重完全在自己的承受范围内，也有可能是肾上腺素给予了他额外的力量，但他完全能上下顶弄抽插，甚至无需靠双手维持平衡--他的车翼总能派上意外用途。  
“嗯…啊…………哈啊、千斤顶、嗯……”医官软绵绵地呼喊。  
他在救护车的背甲上回以一连串亲弄。  
“停、嗯……”  
沙哑的嗓音听起来可怜极了，千斤顶暂停动作，浅浅拔出。他放下救护车的双腿，及时托住向前倒去的洁白机体。救护车抱住肩膀，似乎想站起身、但最后他还是跌回原处，双手撑在千斤顶的大腿上。  
几次来回后他终于放弃，小声恳求：“啊…我、我得走--”  
千斤顶的手指环住他的胸部。  
救护车莫名扭捏地转动腰部，泄出几声娇喘，挣扎逐渐加剧。  
“啊、让我、让我走……！我--啊、哈啊、我——！”  
发生了什么？  
蛰伏在金属内的痛楚隐隐发作，千斤顶落下更多亲吻和爱抚，讨好地用脸颊蹭着救护车的背脊。  
我做错了什么？  
十指向下滑动，摩挲救护车湿漉漉的小腹。触到对方前挡板时他的苦闷化为了然，千斤顶怜爱地按住救护车的半勃，轻缓地套弄。  
救护车用力摇头，捏住自己手肘的力道酥软。  
“不、不、不！不要——、求你、不……！”  
“我会让你高潮的。”  
“停下、停下、不是、我不是要射、我--呜、”  
救护车试图收拢双腿，但千斤顶的腿骨卡在他膝关节间，上下晃动的顶弄戳碰着被充分开拓的蜜壶，带来让他意识迷离的极乐。小腹的酸胀愈发强烈，救护车拼死挣扎起来，内腟紧紧咬住对方的性器。  
“--啊、不、不要碰、我不能--啊嗯……！”  
这颗星球的重力变得古怪起来。  
救护车的声音变成了海。  
一片沉沉浮浮中，鲜明的抗拒以快感的形式缠绕自己的躯壳中心，千斤顶却只能回以缄默。他的拇指指腹摩擦手中输出管的前端，指尖绕着蜜孔慢慢打圈，顺着颠簸起伏晃动腰轴，翻弄他内部的蜜胶和粘膜。  
救护车的膝盖剧烈地动作着，和爱液、汗水不同的体液落在千斤顶的脚背上，像一滴热雨。  
“千斤顶、--呜…啊、”  
医官向前坍塌，躲避时不幸失去支撑，狠狠坐到根部。  
救护车浑身战栗，这颤抖也传染给了对方。  
千斤顶仍然扶着救护车的输出管，他的勃起被再度高潮的甬道紧拥，爱液冲刷他胯部的同时，掌心也被奇妙的湿意淋溅。高温煮化了这体液的密度，和对接液相比要更稀薄的什么从救护车的蜜孔射出。  
接连不断的排液划出一道暗光闪烁的弧线，浇在地板上，发出淅索的水流声。  
“不……！啊、啊……！！”  
救护车小声尖叫着，机体纯白的部件染成极度羞耻的粉红，从他的背脊中心再到膝盖尖全在发烫。过高的体温正是害他排液的元凶，丧失感强烈到让他忘记高潮。他不管不顾地试图摆脱千斤顶的扶持，想在排液结束前逃到别的什么地方。  
察觉救护车的失守，千斤顶只是稍一停顿便继续挺腰抽插。他的律动没有半点迷茫，动作远比之前粗野。他扶住救护车的输出管，另一只手捞住他的腹部，故意向前弯腰——一个有助于对方排出防冻剂的姿势。  
体温高到一定程度时机体会代谢掉多余的防冻剂，这是完全正常的生理现象。  
排液就很快结束了，他的掌心覆盖一层薄薄的淡蓝色水液，防冻剂比纯水更粘稠一些，气味像混入了大量荷尔蒙的机油，在地板上反射出一汪微弱的亮光。  
救护车的喘息中掺杂低吼和哭腔，按着千斤顶的手腕。但才刚刚回过神，他就面临对方不留情面的贯穿，他不可置信地按住小腹，没有半个字是正确的音调。  
“啊？！为什么你、更大、嗯、唔--啊、哈啊、嗯——！”  
千斤顶的呼吸杂乱无章。  
他的力道翻弄着救护车，而他压根不觉得自己还能忍耐多久。他很快就抵达了高潮，救护车一定是感觉到他射液前先端的颤动和膨胀，因为他使出浑身力气抬高躯体，但拔到一半时千斤顶就射了出来，绝大多数体液都灌入腟道。  
拔出时，自己的性器和他的湿软腟道奏响酒瓶拔塞才有的“啵”声，因摩擦而打出泡沫的对接液溢出救护车的接口，大量的浊液绝非一次内射所能积攒。千斤顶仍在射液的输出管贴着这入口，将水液分流。  
救护车低头望了一眼自己的下身，小声抽噎起来，音色酥麻。  
“啊、呜…我都、说了………不要…………！”  
千斤顶慢慢将他安置在湿腻的床铺上，俯身亲吻他。他没有强行要求湿吻，而是舔去医官脸颊上的眼泪，爱抚他的肩膀。  
“……救护车--”他低语着亲吻救护车的音频接收器，“--你动人至极（GORGEOUS）。”  
“啊！”医官发出一个急促的爆音，他用手肘敲打千斤顶的胸甲，翻身背朝对方。  
千斤顶最后吻了吻他的后脑勺，发现救护车已经昏迷般睡死了。  
  
千斤顶觉得好极了。  
他现在精疲力竭，但他觉得好极了！  
他给自己设定了一小时后苏醒的强制程序，与救护车相拥而眠。  
他把救护车的房间搞得一塌糊涂，之后得负起责任帮对方清理这片混乱。而且他绝对不想让救护车在湿冷的床单里醒来，他得确保对方意识清醒时身上干爽又舒适。  
这可是他身为恋人的义务！  



	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
  
有一个坏消息和一个好消息。  
好消息是救护车没再避开他了，坏消息则是——  
  
救护车得了金属感冒。  
  
医官请病假的消息很快传遍了整个基地，大黄蜂显得尤其惋惜：“我就知道他看上去不大舒服，但他没当回事。”  
有不少人想探病，但他们都被千斤顶和擎天柱劝住了。  
“你们的心意值得赞赏，但我想我们的军医需要静养。”司令官如是说，并异常自然地将照顾救护车的工作托付给了千斤顶，毕竟他是第一个发现救护车状况不佳的人，考虑到他们长久的搭档关系，千斤顶是最合适的小护士人选。  
擎天柱很有可能在昨晚不幸洞悉了真相。  
“我总想找个机会回报救护车，我可以接手晚上的看护。”大哥说。  
警报解除，他不知道。  
赞美汽车人建筑建筑师工整严谨的建筑技巧，同时也感谢爵士和录音机隔三差五的扰民行为，宿舍区的隔音完美无瑕。  
“不，你已经够忙了，大哥。我会照顾好他的……——我保证。”  
“……呃，好的？”  
“今天我能把工作地点移到备用仓库吗？”  
“许可。”擎天柱停顿片刻，挠了挠肩膀。“…不过我希望你小心点，千斤顶。要是你也被传染了，这意味着两名最优秀的后勤人员都要休息了。”  
“我不会掉以轻心的。”  
“还有--”大哥莫名磕巴了一下。  
“是的？”  
“你和救护车，一切都好，对吧？”  
“当然。为什么这么问？”  
“最近基地里有不少关于你们争吵的传闻，很难不去注意。我从没想到救护车会去医务室执勤…不知是他沾染到了什么奇异的地球作风，还是你们两个对一成不变的安排感到厌倦……”  
擎天柱看上去浑身不自在，他抱住手臂，叹气出声。  
“……唉，我不想让这听上去像命令，这只是我身为一个朋友的建议。但你们要是想试着分开行动，只用开口说一声就行。周围人或许习惯了你们成双入对，可这不意味你们需要强迫自己全天都耗在一起。”  
“大哥，你这完全是多虑。”  
“是吗？”  
“我根本就没强迫过自己，能有救护车这样的搭档是一种幸运。”  
擎天柱松开肩膀，意味深长地盯着千斤顶。  
“……但愿他能尽快康复，这样你们就能像往常那样恢复和平了。”  
“……是啊。”  
千斤顶目送汽车人的首领远去。  
他喜欢擎天柱的谈话态度，你能感受到他真诚与善意，也能察觉他身为司令官的重任。他给予的压力总是恰到好处，像是一记张弛有度的敲打。  
这很好地提醒了千斤顶——他得找个妥当的时机告知擎天柱自己和救护车之间的关系。他知道在这个节骨眼没什么事务能保证百分百的私密，领袖的忧虑情有可原。但他的当务之急不是考虑这种烦心事。  
千斤顶摇摇头，转身走进救护车的房间。  
这个房间一定是有什么魔力，因为在这里他的烦恼烟消云散，肩上的重负也随之消失。  
科学家轻手轻脚地靠近救护车。  
救护车已经醒了，瞧见千斤顶后他本想说些什么，但才张开嘴就咳嗽起来。千斤顶轻抚他的额头，让他躺回床上。  
“你想喝什么吗？”  
救护车闷在床单里，不高兴地瞪着他。  
千斤顶后腰一阵酥麻。  
“凉快的饮料，我明白了。马上就到。”  
他立刻起身，朝着充能室竞走。  
救护车闷闷不乐地看着他离开，脸上浮现不同于发烧的热度。医官烦恼地低吼着，猛地把自己塞进被铺。  
…………他可以晚点再发作的。  
  
  
  
“等等，这个量子悬浮器还有其他功能？”  
“我在想它或许有更大的潜能，像是将我们的意识数据作为信号读取，然后实时发射。”  
“但是我们需要硬件才能维运作，这就是为啥我们会长脑电板啊。”救护车放下凉饮，有点不爽地弹了一下千斤顶的脑门。“作为一名医生，我觉得这想法有点玄乎，反正在没有休眠仓或神经导管的前提下很难实现。再者，干嘛搞这一套？”  
“霸天虎是这个世界上最没有生产性的暴徒了。”千斤顶回答，“只要这玩意儿不落到震荡波手里--就我们所知那独眼怪还在赛博坦吃灰尘，红蜘蛛再怎么挣扎也不可能把它改造成武器。而有了这个悬浮器，我们就可以随时联系克劳莉娅她们，减少通讯延迟。”  
“而对外它就只是个零重力模拟器？”  
“没错，一个新奇点的玩具而已。”  
千斤顶献宝般向救护车展示悬浮器的基本框架，它看上去外观平平无奇，更像个巨大化的地雷。换做其他人说这话都会被当成天马行空，但千斤顶的豪言壮语素来属实。  
“我总是觉得我们在情报战上有待提升。而无论我有多讨厌霸天虎，我都得承认声波是个优秀的间谍。及时的讯息能左右战局--”  
他突然想起什么，咳嗽了一下，挺直背脊。  
“--抱歉，我应该让你好好休息的，不如等你康复以后再说吧。”  
“啊，看在流水线的份上，我又没有那么柔弱！”救护车翻了个白眼，他一口气喝干凉茶，掀开被子。“假如你想让这玩意儿和人们的信息波链接，你就得确保它不会伤到人。脑电板的结构非常纤细，它的功率没问题吗？”  
“我只担心它的功率会不够强…你确定你不要继续休息吗？我向大哥保证过会照顾好你。”  
“好吧，你保证过的事情多了去了。”救护车蹙眉道，从床上站起身。  
掠过千斤顶时，他嗅到医官身上被体温烘焙的洗涤液气味。凌晨他替救护车擦拭机体用了很多洗涤液，一些可能没有擦干净。  
不难看出救护车心情欠恙，但在千斤顶秀出自己的工科项目后他的精神好了很多。他从房间角落翻出备用的工具箱，朝千斤顶招招手，做好共同作业的准备。  
“我不想在床上死等烂等，躺到退烧。我宁愿做点什么事情来打发时间。”  
“………好的，我的确需要你的专业知识--但别太用脑，不然你又要发高烧了。”  
“我知道！你就不能--”救护车的恼怒到半路化为一个厚重的吐息，他低沉地垂下脑袋，打开工具箱的盖子。  
“……我想和你一起。”  
千斤顶觉得怪怪的。  
他的脉冲速度变快了，其中或许有心动，不过整体上感觉更像是慌乱。救护车的神态、动作和语气有微妙的变化，让他坐立不安。  
一切都很完美。  
他一开始以为救护车会怒火中烧，但他没有，他只是有点闹别扭。救护车没再避开自己，愉快地回应了所有亲吻和抚摸，对自己的看护也没有任何意见。显然热情的夜晚烧毁了那些不知名的麻烦，千斤顶顺利击败了“对接生活不顺利”这条恶龙。  
现在他正在救护车的房间里，和对方一起作业，还有什么可奢求的？  
但有什么地方不对劲。  
他说不上为什么，一种非逻辑、非理性的直觉在叫嚣，好像他正梦游着走向悬崖。  
“…………千斤顶。”救护车轻声呼唤他。  
千斤顶回过神来：“抱歉。”  
“你是要在那里发一下午的呆，还是过来帮铁皮一个忙？”  
“这和铁皮有什么关系？”  
“假如这个悬浮器真能搞定实时的信息传播，你就会成为他的丘比特。”救护车露出调侃朋友时特有的窃笑，“他非常想念克劳莉娅。”  
“哦。对。是还有这一茬来着，远程约会功能。”千斤顶笑道，但仍然有点心不在焉，那种喝了太多咖啡从而敏锐预感自己接下来会忘记保存数据的第六感。他用力拍打脸颊，试图集中注意力。  
“我们工作吧。”千斤顶讪笑道，“天，我真是个差劲的护士。”  
  
量子悬浮器在晚餐前完成调试，它本就完成了七七八八，得到赛博坦最棒的医生的谏言后，千斤顶终于找到完美的功率数据，既能保证信息传播的强度，又不会伤到脑电板——这其实是个狡猾的做法，他们增强了悬浮器的内存，实时备份当即的思路演算数据，然后再投射到其他接收器里。  
鉴于目前他们还没设计出配套的中继站，悬浮器短时间内无法和赛博坦进行实时沟通，也不具备储存功能。千斤顶甚至想要把它再迷你化，变成便携式的通讯器兼重力防护罩，但这就是日后的话题了。  
途中救护车的体温有所上升，他被千斤顶罚下场，只能躺在床上看工程师摆现。医官颇有怨言地抱住枕头，愤愤不平的怒瞪逐渐成为欣赏。  
他能瞧见他一丝不苟的动作。  
千斤顶的身体一动不动，车翼被牢牢焊死，唯有双手没有停歇。  
高强度的精密校正对他来说更像是游戏，指尖分毫不差地在那些齿轮中来回，留下了黑白相间的残影。  
一场持续万年都不会厌倦的行为艺术，源自最纯粹的科研之心。  
千斤顶常常因为爆炸乌龙而被周围人调笑，人们说他粗心又迷糊，但救护车知道真相——千斤顶有着整个宇宙中都少见的稳妥双手。他之所以常常误爆受伤，只是因为他的发明鬼斧神工，哪怕是他自己都必须全神贯注才能满足那些图纸的极低容错率。  
他让一切看上去很简单，好像所有人都能一边喝咖啡一边拼装。除去偶尔的偶尔他会炫耀一下，绝大多数时候里他都更注重于如何进行改良发明品。  
救护车喜欢他投入工作的模样，正如同他喜欢千斤顶对待自己发明品的态度。  
无论他们是什么关系，这种感觉…这种确信，都不会有任何变化。  
救护车迷迷糊糊地把脑袋陷入怀中枕头，低落、愧疚和犹豫融化成温和的坚定，他开始有些犯困，也有些怀念。  
就在不久前他有过同样的感觉，只是彼时要更雀跃欢欣，满是对未知的期待。现在这心情有着不同的色调，它浅浅地铺着一层晚霞褪去前的色彩，再往前走会是一个惬意、凉爽的傍晚，柔风徐徐。  
千斤顶扣上外壳回头时被救护车的眼神定住。  
医官昏昏欲睡地坐在床上，仿佛在等待自己的关注。那双柔软的晴天专注地看着自己，可能盯了很久。而他看自己的目光……——那视线，让千斤顶的胸腔隐隐发颤。短暂的成就感又一次被不安代取，但凌驾一切的是他对救护车无药可救的心动。  
千斤顶走向对方，攀上床铺，抚摸救护车的脸颊时拇指上下摩挲。他搭话的声音很细，不想搅散空气中舒适的睡意。  
“你想要休眠了吗？”他低语。  
“一点点。”救护车同样低语，偏头贴上他的手掌。  
“现在是晚餐时间，我会带热茶过来，然后你再睡。这样你明天就能康复了。”  
“金属感冒一般会持续两天左右。”  
“我会让你明天就好。”千斤顶将额头贴上救护车的头雕，呢喃微不可闻。“我想和你在老地方一起工作。你不需要再跑去医务室了，我们一起行动更好…我会做到更好的。”  
他不知道为什么救护车一瞬间露出感伤的神情。  
下一秒他感到救护车的手臂环住自己的肩膀，突然降临的昏暗中，救护车落下一个止步于嘴唇相触的亲吻，声音微弱但近在咫尺。  
“……我也是。”  
  
晚餐平安度过，救护车向他展示了爵士赠送的音乐磁带，并惊喜地发现他们对太阳系有着同样的好奇。  
地球人自制的行星模型对赛博坦人来说太小了，想要摆在置物架上装饰有点勉强。救护车选择实打实的等比放大，而千斤顶选择了更浪漫的具现法。但这不妨碍他对救护车的小手工充满欣赏，拨动地球模型时，千斤顶流露出无法自制的喜爱。  
“我造了一个星空灯。全息的那种，基本上和你这个差不多。”他说，“我的房间比较黑，所以放起来的效果不错。你想瞧瞧吗？”  
“真的？我想--”救护车愉快地应了半声，他噎了一下，含糊地嘟哝起来。“--……也许下次吧。”  
“当然是等你康复以后。还有你有空的时候。”  
千斤顶自觉理亏，他将行星模型放回原位，有些局促地去摆弄量子悬浮器。  
“我们做了不少变动，最好检查一下悬浮功能管不管用。”  
“是啊，第三根水晶管拔下来的时候的确有点不对劲。”  
“小范围的零重力应该能让这把扳手浮起来--”千斤顶调制数据，按下开关。悬浮器发出滑顺的哔哔声，表示悬浮功能已经运作，但扳手安宁地躺在桌面上，一动不动。  
他挠挠后脑勺，摊开双手：“看来我只能更改外形，扩容零件槽了。”  
“我这儿没有车床。”  
“……那么我可以明天再处理这个。”  
“我觉得你应该走。”  
“它本来就不是那种速成工程，换句话来说就是它的优先级低于你。”千斤顶查看了一下时间，准备离开救护车的房间。“你该休息了。”  
救护车踹了床垫一脚。  
“你真的以为逼我睡觉能让我早日康复？”  
“嘿，我又不是医生，所以我总得试试各种可能吧？我就在隔壁，你随时都可以在内线呼叫。”  
“…………你不需要去仓库里睡地铺。”  
“……什么？”  
救护车躺了下来，留出半边床铺。  
“………………你…”他努力挤出接下来话，听起来踌躇不定。“--你可以和我一起睡的。”  
我可以吗？  
千斤顶出了一身奇怪的冷汗。  
但是地球没有誓约坛，更别提赛博坦的民政机构已经完全瘫痪了！……他是可以徒手打造伴侣纹章啦，可这么做总觉得有点不大对劲--千斤顶其实想举办一个更正统、更庄严的宣誓仪式——  
“千斤顶？”  
救护车正用困惑得不能更困惑的眼神望他。  
“……呃。”千斤顶打断思绪，并拢车翼。“不如我在这里打地铺吧？”  
“绝对不行！！”救护车用力拍打身边的空位，他已经有点恼羞成怒了。  
“…………——没关系的，我有仔细打扫地板。”  
“闭嘴！！然后给我过来！”  
救护车用枕头砸他，率先躺下，气哼哼的背影和昨晚如出一辙。  
千斤顶挪开视线，挠了挠面罩。最后他夹住枕头，浑身僵直地在救护车身边躺下。医官身上热乎乎的，待千斤顶的气息靠近后他咕噜了一声，抬手关掉房间灯光。他用后背对准千斤顶，后者选择了军姿风睡姿，脸上被枕头砸中的地方一阵痒痒，但他忍着没挠。  
不要动。  
差不多五分钟后救护车那隐约传来动静。  
医官换了个姿势，面朝自己。他抱住他，大腿压在千斤顶的承重轴上，搂住他胸前的合金板。  
休眠前特有的温热吐息软化了紧张和冲动，千斤顶慢慢放松下来，转过头和他对视。  
救护车的光学镜眯成了一条细缝，他看上去已经有了睡意--他的确需要休息。  
“千斤顶，”他小声嘟哝，“晚安。”  
千斤顶解除了机体锁定，迫不及待地回以抱拥。  
他埋入救护车的胸口，声音模糊。  
“晚安。”  
  
  
  
这感觉很奇怪。  
  
地球人是怎么描述这种感觉的？好像是…灵魂脱壳来着吧？对，没错。就是灵魂脱壳——身体躺着不动，但灵魂在四处溜达。  
目前千斤顶就处于这种状态。  
他正飘在基地中心的走廊上，以完全平移的方式向前前进。触觉被削弱了百分之五十，情绪也比往常更缥缈，只有视觉与听力完全正常，像个幽灵。  
真古怪。  
等等，这是怎么回事？他不会无缘无故变成幽灵，他这会儿明明正在救护车的房间里睡觉……  
哦。  
所以这是个梦。  
真罕见。  
千斤顶不是多梦的体质，得益于他过分忙碌的现实生活，他的脑电板很少有余力播放午夜小剧场。当然，也有可能睡魔觉得千斤顶是个很无趣的家伙——这混蛋把所有梦境都化为了现实，那干嘛给他额外加餐？  
综合上述，他很少做梦。  
这对千斤顶来说算是一次珍贵体验，他试着在空中上下翻腾、打转，模仿飞行单位的空战技巧。千斤顶有那么一点懊恼自己生来的机体类别，因为他多半可以成为一个了不起的飞行兵，哪怕在极度耗能的飞行状态下他也能完成精准射击。等未来有了足够的物资，他要把那张战机蓝图化为现实，算是遗愿清单的内容之一。  
他顺着走廊打量晚间的基地。  
尽管这只是个梦，但它真实得惊人。绝大多数走廊都进入了休眠状态，充能室、仓库、宿舍区静悄悄的，只有核心舰桥区和能量仓库亮着灯光，今天应该是红色警报和幻影执勤。由于今晚他和救护车没有占据公共大厅，大哥安排了额外的值日工作，现在铁皮正在看守显像一号，红色的老兵看上去疲倦但警觉，抱着肩膀坐在工作台前。  
千斤顶飘到他面前。  
铁皮目不斜视。  
他伸手在对方面前挥了挥。  
铁皮打了个哈欠。  
这果然只是个梦。千斤顶进一步确信，他向后退了几步，打量忠于职守的优秀战士，深吸一口气。  
“我正在和救护车约会。”  
他抱着肩膀说。  
“我知道你们两个只是朋友，你和克劳莉娅进展顺利……但是你是红色的，还和他是同款机型，所以……我就只是和你说一声而已。我正在和救护车约会。没在开玩笑。”  
铁皮突然皱紧眉毛，望向千斤顶所在的方向。  
工程师登时歇火。  
铁皮垮下架势，捏住鼻梁，一脸头疼。  
“……呃啊，我得喝点什么提提神，不然我会睡过去的。”  
他直接穿过千斤顶，暂时离开了控制中心。  
千斤顶按住胸舱，心有余悸。他得记住这只是个梦……虽说太放肆的行为还是收敛下比较好。他可以去任何地方，像是深度宇宙、地球核心，不过目前夜晚的基地让他感觉很新鲜。千斤顶想看看其他两位值日生是怎么度过夜晚的。  
红色警报态度认真的让人退缩，他显然不会打瞌睡。  
幻影一脸无聊地站在核心舰桥那，素来低沉的神情多了一分憔悴。  
看来这就是个常规的夜晚，不会发生什么特别刺激的事情。接下来去看看擎天柱的睡相可能会很有趣……不过，救护车跑哪了？  
难道他不该第一个梦见救护车吗？  
像是他们正在举办盛大的宣誓仪式，或者他们漫步于和平的赛博坦……又或者，他们在双人油浴缸里抛光彼此啥的。  
嘿，那也是很正统的约会项目啊！  
千斤顶按住头雕两边，全神贯注，试图改变梦境。  
什么变化都没有。  
就当他决定去司令官的卧室探秘时，舰桥深处传来一声惊呼。那声纹不属于任何已知的同伴，千斤顶立刻警觉起来。  
幻影无动于衷。  
核心舰桥不同于电梯，它直通地底的武器仓库，同时兼备紧急撤离的功能。这里是方舟的要害之一，若是这里出了什么差错，将会造成致命性的伤亡——武器仓库里塞满了千斤顶被雪藏的原型机和蓝图，其中百分之八十的藏品都是跨时代的危险物件。  
千斤顶虽然试图提醒幻影，但后者仍然毫无反应。他怎么可以无视这种噪音？这动静都传到了地表上！没工夫耗下去了，千斤顶当即潜入地底，探明声源。但愿那只是误入此处的地球动物，而不是该死的霸天虎。  
他在地下第十三层发现可疑人士，全天二十四小时保持灯火通明的白银仓库中，连瞎子都不可能忽视对方的存在。  
那是一个……或者说，一位，很奇妙的生物。  
他绝对不是地球生物，因为他全身上下都有硅基生命的特征，但和自己的同胞们相比他要更加精致。单论体格的话对方是个大块头，不仅仅是高，是整体的壮实，不过他的体型并没令人觉得危险。温和的乳白色与鲜亮的红色均匀遍布在他的机体上，身体轮廓圆润、扎实，胸前的车门、承重轴上的保险杠，以及他身后闪烁着银光的小天线，都让他看上去很……独特。他本来正慌乱地打量四周，瞧见千斤顶的瞬间他向后跳去，惊慌失措地瞪起眼，双手戒备地挡在胸前，亮出洁白手臂上那对赤红的心电图线。  
“这里是什么地方，你是谁？！”他压着嗓门质问。  
这位意外访客绝对不是敌人。  
这想法毫无根据可言，不过千斤顶已经没再担心最高机密是否惨遭渗透了。他举起双手，摆出一个安抚的姿势，慢慢降落到对方身边，用最友好的语气表示自己没有恶意。  
“冷静…我和你同样丈二和尚摸不着头脑，但你不该出现在这里。”  
“你--你是怎么办到这个的？这里究竟是哪里？”  
“这里是汽车人的地下仓库，我是千斤顶。你是谁，以及你是怎么到这里来的？”  
对方愣了一下，他变换站姿时身后的天线晃了一下，看上去很是柔软。  
“……你说什么？”  
“也许是哪里出了什么差错，你可能在你的星球遭遇了传送事故。但这里是军事重地--”  
“不，你的名字。”  
陌生人满脸困惑，开始从上至下细细打量自己。不知为何对方这一行为让千斤顶本能地想绷紧全身，他把手举得更高，好像他在投降一样。  
“你说你是谁来着？”  
“………………呃，我叫做千斤顶？”  
“你是千斤顶？？？”  
对方歪过头，高高扬起一边眉毛，最后他的视线定格在自己胸口的汽车人标志上，整个人突然松垮下来。他用力抹了抹脸，放松后声音变得酥酥的，里头有种令人面红耳赤的脱力感。  
“唉……看在元始天尊的份上，我肯定是在做怪梦。”  
“…——总之你不能在这里逗留，我会带你离开这里的。我该怎么称呼你？”  
“救护车。”他说。  
自称救护车的陌生人放下手，望来时脸上有闷闷不乐的情绪，但面部挡板染着不自然的粉色。  
“…………………………真是无巧不成书……”  
千斤顶感到自己车翼上的螺栓开始发疼，他没办法把自己绷得更紧了。  
“……因为显然我也正在做怪梦。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
  
得知自己的姓名后自称救护车的陌生人便没再设防。他看上去有些不爽，带着点莫名的羞耻，但展现了绝对的信赖。他甚至蹲下身，按住膝盖，让自己仔细打量他左胸上的汽车人标志。  
千斤顶草草瞄了一眼就挪开视线。  
“好吧--我已经明白你不是敌人了。”  
不，他才不会去摸对方的浮雕，确定真假。  
他比这要更好、更自重。无论对方看上去有多精致、有没有自称是救护车、或者这只是个诡异的梦，他绝不会做任何有损绅士风度的行为——哪怕是在梦里。  
但新的问题诞生了。  
这位友好的入侵者显然不打算离开军事重地，他彻底放松了下来，漫无目的地四处溜达，光学镜一直维持着不快的半月形。  
“呃——嘿，救护车……？”就这样称呼对方感觉太不对了，千斤顶浑身不自在，“你不能在这里久留。”  
“干嘛？既然这只是个梦，我四处看看又无所谓。”对方的态度莫名带刺。  
“但这里不是景点，你让我很难办。假如你是想找有趣的东西，不如我带你去上面逛逛？普通的基地参观应该在容许范围内--”  
“为什么你的耳朵在发光？”  
对方把注意力集中到了自己身上。  
他大步逼近，尝起来像草莓和珍珠粉末混合的甜蜜阴影覆盖住千斤顶，伴随着独特的车蜡气味，他沉下重心，好奇地盯着自己，伸手抚摸。  
“你看起来太小只了！这感觉真奇怪。”  
“这是我与生俱来的机体特征以及…………——你能别碰我吗？这真的…呃，非常的不妥当，救护车…先生（SIR）？”  
千斤顶向后闪躲，从刚刚起他投降的双手就没放下过。  
他用掌心挡住对方的指尖，对方的手指很是丝滑——这也是当然的，光用看就能判断出他们的机体合金材质截然不同。  
后者被打了个措手不及，他眨眨镜盖，抬手藏住嘴角的笑容--这的确是救护车会有的小动作--他无法遮掩自己被取悦到的事实，终于褪下脸上佯装的不快。  
“……真的？你喊我先生？”  
“你和我的恋人同名。”在事态进一步恶化前千斤顶坦白从宽，“我希望你能谅解，这情况对我来说相当尴尬。”  
“是啊，还用你来告诉我？”  
“什么？”  
“你也和我的恋人同名。”  
对方比他更坦率地接受了现况，显得满不在乎。  
千斤顶捏住下巴沉吟起来。  
“…………好吧，也许事情没那么简单。这已经不像是单纯的巧合了，也许你是来自另一个宇宙的救护车，但是…为啥我会梦见平行世界的救护车？”  
“谁知道？反正你并不像我认识得那个千斤顶。”救护车说，由于彻底认定这只是个梦，他乐得直话直说。  
“我是觉得他可爱（CUTE），但他也没这么可爱（THIS CUTE）啊。”  
千斤顶呆呆地望他。  
对方看上去很高兴。  
他绕着千斤顶走了一圈，抬手样样他的身高。  
“你太迷你了！哪怕算上你的车门可能也只到我肩膀下面。”  
他将千斤顶的身高比到自己的机体上，拇指贴着那对车窗的上沿，奶白色的车门被他银灰色的手指所遮挡，小臂上方的红色耀出粉红的阴影。他看起来还没放弃触碰千斤顶的打算，光学镜时不时扫过自己的双耳。  
“你介意让我体检一下吗？”  
“什么？！”千斤顶如遭雷劈，冷汗连连。“抱歉，但我真的觉得--”  
“是啦是啦是啦，不要动，马上就好！”  
一阵凉快的冷光扫遍全身，异世界医官弹开自己手臂上的扫描仪，三四秒就完成了体检。他兴奋地盯着小屏幕里的数据，蔚蓝的焦圈闪闪发光。  
哦。  
所以这就是他口中的体检，不涉及过多肢体接触的那种。  
千斤顶大大地松了口气，拉了拉不存在的衣领。  
“…………我得想个办法称呼你，我没法喊你救护车，那感觉太奇怪了。你有什么外号或者昵称吗？”  
“没有。”  
“不如我喊你医生（DOCTOR）如何？你应该也是医官吧？”  
入侵者闻言暂时放下数据，眯眼凝视。  
千斤顶觉得自己此刻才算真正博得他的好感，因为这一次对方稍稍昂头，露出一个足以融化这白银仓库的微笑。  
室温迅速上升了三摄氏度，仿佛他们正沐浴着暧昧的夕阳余晖。  
“……这至少比大夫（DOC）要更像样。”  
“好吧，医生。我再说最后一遍，这地方是军事重地，我们不能再在这里磨蹭了。”  
千斤顶语气生硬地强调，忽略对方的魅力。  
“去我的车间吧，在那里你找到更多有趣的玩具。”  
“你有个车间？”  
“我当然有车间，跟我来。”  
  
  
  
千斤顶的车间是个连锁店，单独的重工车间、公共大厅前半厅，和后半厅的控制中心。你可以说这是“狡兔三窟”或者“他的聪明才智已经庞大到一间屋子摆不下”，反正他能物尽其用，没有哪个地盘会被冷落，哪怕他在控制中心呆得最久。  
所以，千斤顶从没想到他会在自己的主场上发现不速之客。  
救护车正坐在他的重型液压车床上。  
这不是问题，只要医官没弄伤自己，他甚至可以坐在上头喝咖啡。问题在于——他正和一个潇洒的陌生人有说有笑。  
千斤顶的第一反应是“我要宰了那个眼生的混蛋”。  
因为救护车笑得很开怀，看上去该死的可爱。他的膝盖完全敞开，脚后跟轻轻敲打着仪器的侧面挡板，神色微妙的煽情--反正在千斤顶看来是那样，完全足以在他心中掀起嫉妒的海啸。  
可能是他的杀意太过尖锐，陌生人一瞬间回以同等冷酷的目光，但他很快换上璀璨的笑容，视线抬高。  
“嘿。”他大步离开救护车，朝这边走来。“你在这儿呢。”  
医生又恢复了起初的闷闷不乐，但他似乎也没有真的闷闷不乐。他抱住肩膀，悄悄往自己身后挪了一步。  
这时对方才真正察觉自己的存在，但他选择继续注视医生，敞开怀抱。  
“我正准备去找你，途中不幸被平行世界的你绊住了脚--这肯定是个美梦。”  
“你就不能消停点吗！”医生拍掉他的手掌，小声呵斥。  
“你在嫉妒吗，小救（RATCHY）？”  
“为什么你总是要这样自作聪明？！我才没有吃醋，我还在生气呢！”  
“你真的没有吃醋？一点点都没有？”  
“没有。”  
医生发出奇妙的喷气声。  
对方耸耸肩膀，异常滑顺地把话题丢到自己身上。尽管眼角还带着笑意，但眼神已经在几微秒内完成冷萃。  
“——但我有。这位是谁？”  
“千斤顶。”  
“是的？”  
“我是说，他就是千斤顶。”  
之前感受到的丝滑手指搭上了自己的肩膀，指尖有些凉快，但指节内部有着太阳般的温暖。和他体温近似的暖色调气息盖住整个后背。医生似乎弯腰贴近了自己，也有可能是把他当成了隔离墙，用来挡那个潇洒男。  
“按照你和他的说法，他应该就是平行世界的你。”医生说。  
“……平行世界的我会矮成这样？老实说比起光火我的震惊更胜一筹。”  
“你本来就比我矮。”  
“我知道，但这也…太夸张了。”潇洒男上下比划一下，竖起脸。“还有——离他远点，救护车，我这儿空着呢。”  
“我都叫你消停点了！”  
  
……这一定不是真的。  
来自平行世界的他和救护车正在自己的头顶上打情骂俏。哪怕按照做梦的标准，这种展开也太离谱了。  
由于不幸被医生当成盾牌，千斤顶能够仔细打量自己的同位体。  
对方有着和医生同等的精致，仿佛来自更高维度的生物。他的线条简练锐利，腰腹的生铁有液体合金的质感，车翼骄傲地翘着。他说话时双耳不会发光，动作相当随性，尽管机体配色大同小异，但他却用红白绿演绎出了别样的风格——这个千斤顶看上去野性、昂扬，而且他只比他的救护车矮了一点点。  
任谁都会承认他的英挺。  
当千斤顶在夜间的基地神游鬼混的当口，这家伙就在自己的车间里，和自己的救护车谈笑风生。他们说了些什么？讨论了哪些话题？他有没有碰救护车？他最好没有。  
一片紊乱中千斤顶追溯般望向救护车，坐在液压车床上晃着脚的、他所熟悉的医官此刻已经靠上墙头，抱着小腹，一脸含春的窘迫沉默。注意到自己的视线，救护车匆匆别过头，将双脚并拢，极不好意思的模样。  
  
“…………………………你做了什么？”他听见自己用很轻、很轻的声音发问。  
“啊？”  
“你对他说了什么？”  
他感到医生贴在自己肩膀上的双手松开了。  
丝毫没把自己放在眼里的同位体低下头，假如他回以不屑的嗤笑，或者油腔滑调的打诨插科，那么他们就要结下梁子了。  
但那双位于高处的冰蓝色出奇的沉稳。  
“我做了你会做的事情（I DID WHAT YOU WOULD DO.）。”  
他的声线没有半缕动摇。  
千斤顶如释重负。  
脑内减压时他感到一阵头晕目眩，他不得不按住额头，遮住视野，更彻底地挡住自己的表情。  
“…………抱歉。可能是一时之间发生的事情太多，我有点跟不上。”  
“给人糟糕的第一印象是我的拿手好戏。但我必须承认，当你和大夫一起走进来时，我的想法也算不上友好。”  
“这是个可以达成共识的协议。”  
“好吧--看来你的确是我的异世界同位体，要么这是个非常诡异的潜意识联谊会。”潇洒到不像工程师的赛博坦人耸耸肩膀，半开玩笑地摊开手，让出直通救护车的道路。“假如你不介意的话，我不希望你继续打搅我和小救（RATCH）的感人重逢了。”  
千斤顶沉住一口气，走向莫名蔫巴的救护车。  
这一幕弥足珍贵。  
不，他才不管这听起来有多可笑，但他鲜少见到救护车坐在高处的光景。救护车总是忙于修理、维护，他能栩栩如生地描绘医官在显像一号的主机旁趴躺的姿势，也能在脑内具现他弯腰救治同伴的模样。但救护车总得把自己缩小一圈才能完成职责，几乎从没有机会痛痛快快地伸展四肢，这就是为什么他轻松坐在液压机上的画面无可挑剔。  
也许未来战争结束后，他能看到救护车这样坐在油浴池旁，一边同自己搭话一边用脚尖划开温热的浴油，偶尔踢出一脚水花。  
当然不是这种无精打采的表情，而是更加--  
  
“…………你能到那边去吗？”  
  
千斤顶的脚步定住。  
救护车更加用力的捂住小腹，紧紧捉住左手的手肘。他肩上的鲜艳红十字歪斜地对着科学家，目光一直盯着角落。  
他脸颊上满是高烧的红晕，正是这种艳色让千斤顶误以为同位体有出格之举。  
医官的分贝不高不低，虚弱但清晰。  
  
“至少在梦里让我一个人静一静，行不行？”  
  
千斤顶一动不动。  
他能感受到平行世界的邦妮与克莱德正死死地盯着自己，松垮、脱力的气氛突然收紧，好像口鼻上被蒙了一层透明的膜。  
一段妥当的死寂后，他的同位体发出惊恐交加的疑问。  
“…哦，不。”他听起来完全没在看好戏，语气和痛呼一致，“你绝对是搞砸大发了。”  
  
  
  
不得不说，这么多年的颠沛流离让千斤顶见识了不少大场面，其中不乏他是作俑者的巨型骚乱。  
但眼前的一幕起码能挤进怪事排行榜的前十名。  
就好像瞧见平行世界的小不点同位体还不够衰似的--无意冒犯，但对方看上去简直像个大号的可动玩偶--要是接下来自己还要目睹对方被救护车狠心甩掉的画面，梦醒之后千斤顶恐怕会消沉相当一段时间——这可比精神控制、洗脑或者被绑在独眼怪的解剖床上榨取记忆要伤人多了。  
倒不是说他对自己的先天优势沾沾自喜。  
正是因为同病相怜，千斤顶才不想看到后续发展。他自己身上的创伤应激反应都还没完全搞定呢，那当然不是救护车的错，他会想办法自己补回来的，但用不同的形式复习类似的折磨绝对不利于康复。  
救护车比千斤顶更早察觉气氛的异样，当小不点气势汹汹地进行示威时他就退到了后方，小心关注眼前的事态变化。  
  
“你是觉得不舒服吗？你看上去好像又发烧了！”  
小不点同位体勉强突破石化，举起双手慌乱地比划着，双耳光芒亮得刺眼。  
他的救护车烦躁地坐起身，怒瞪对方。  
“不！我就是希望你离我远点，别挨着我！”  
“什么叫做让你一个人静静？这是什么意思？我是说，今晚分明是你主动邀请我留下来过夜的——”  
“而要是我知道我在梦里都不得安宁的话，我才不会挽留你！”  
“那为什么他可以接近你、和你说话？！”同位体的语气狂躁起来，他指着退居后方的千斤顶，慌乱转变为狂风般的暴怒。  
“为什么他就能有通行证？！”  
“——他又不是我的千斤顶！！”对方回以同等的愤怒。  
这么说很煞风景，但这句回呛实在可爱过头了。  
千斤顶挠挠脸颊，悄悄打量医官。救护车可没想那么多，他还是蹙眉望着眼前的争吵，神态紧张。  
同位体显然也被预料外的话语浇灭了火气，现在他听上去要更痛苦一些。  
“但我是。”他跨近对方一步，“我是你的。为什么？我还是搞不懂我到底弄错了什么，我以为我们已经没问题了。”  
洁白的医官向他望来。  
他的光学镜挣扎了一下。  
“……你是我的搭档，千斤顶。”他轻语，“那样更合适些。”  
  
哦，不。  
千斤顶光在一边看着就忍不住发出一声闷哼。  
  
同位体的情感表达倒是张扬得多。  
不知这是他今天第几次锁定机体，可怜的家伙足足停运了五秒之久，接着整个人僵直稍息，向后倒去，扎扎实实地摔在地上。  
他的双手叠在胸甲上，姿势有如棺材里的吸血鬼，就差往胸口贴一朵白百合了。  
“这是个噩梦，我死了，等天亮了再把我叫醒。”  
他用没有起伏的电子音宣布，直接关闭了视觉组件。  
死刑执行者不知所措地看着装尸体的搭档，他终于从液压机上跳了下来，但仍然固执地捂着腹部。  
千斤顶挠挠头雕，冲救护车嘀咕：“我开始相信搞不好这家伙其实是我的潜意识形象了，用人类的话来说就是每个人心里都有对魔鬼和天使，而他则是我报丧的时钟。”  
救护车给了他一记柔软的肘击，弹性十足的宽大轮胎砸在侧腰的感觉棒极了。  
“这不好笑，千斤顶。我们该离开这里。”医官小声回话。  
“然后让可怜的‘我’躺尸一晚上？”  
“你又不是他！”  
“是啊，但我懂他是什么处境。而我可以告诉你，这双鞋的尺码可不好受。”  
救护车失去语言。  
千斤顶噎了一下，后知后觉地补充：“我没在埋怨你的选择，救护车，我完全明白你当时那么做的理由。我只是觉得我们作为来过人可以帮他们熬过这一关，你也看到他是什么反应了。”  
“……我们又不是他们，我们怎么能算‘来过人’？”救护车显而易见地心软起来，他望着倒在地上的小不点，有些窘迫。“这是他们的私事…再者，你当时看上去反应又没有那么大。”  
“噢，那是因为你没看到那段时间霸天虎杂兵们的日子有多难过。”千斤顶搭住手肘，语气神妙，“而你要是有透视功能的话，那就会晓得我当时的心理状态其实和他现在没啥太大区别。”  
可能要更糟糕些。  
好歹同位体被下达的死亡通知书里暂时还没出现擎天柱三个字……啊，那桩破事要详细解释会很麻烦，总之千斤顶能痛感他的绝望就是了。  
是啦，对方的疼痛表现很卡通，但绝对够形象。  
被冰冷所灼伤，浑身酸胀无处消散的夜晚，胸中最柔软的部分炖煮着足以闷杀自己的苦涩。想要熬过这种时候就只能翻来覆去地思念情热，但越是回味诀别前的温软交融，伤口就越是深邃，像个无解的恶性循环。  
和当年与雷霆救援队分道扬镳的剧痛千差万别。  
这种苦乐熔合位于不同的境界，办不到黑白分明、沉淀蒸馏，既没有升华可言，也不会呆滞不前。  
千斤顶垂眸凝视躺在地上、隔绝感官的同位体，依旧是那副悠闲的架势，只是悄悄收紧了拇指。  
“喊我八卦狂吧，但我想搞清楚为什么。还是说全宇宙的我都这样擅长搞砸重要的事情，即便是梦里也不能免俗——”  
“你什么都没搞砸。”  
一贯的架势被人拆开。自己的手指被阳光般的温暖包裹，紧紧握住。千斤顶错愕地看向身边人。救护车正在蹙眉，他看上去很坚毅，也很不快--这是无关医者与否，本性所致的坚硬。他就那样握住自己的手，驳斥那些自嘲。  
“要是你一定要这样说的话，那把事情搞砸的是我们两个才对。”  
千斤顶愣愣地望着他。  
救护车鼓出一阵散热器加速的轰鸣，他更加用力地抓紧千斤顶，恶声恶气：“怎么？！你要是想说什么就直说啊！”  
“………………没什么，我只是觉得在梦里你要主动得多。”  
“还不是因为你净想些有的没的！”救护车扣住他的拳尖，“……假如弄明白这件事情对你来说很重要的话，我也想帮上你的忙。”  
“那可能会有点问题，救护车。”  
“…为什么？”刚刚还那样坚定的指尖略有松弛，医官垮下肩膀。  
千斤顶回握他，双手掌心按住他的指节，递到自己胸前。他目不转睛地凝望救护车，一边在他的指尖落下亲吻，一边低语：“我实在不知道要怎样才能让你变得更重要，你已经超额了。”  
“……少耍点聪明不会要你的命的。”  
“但我心可鉴。”  
他用拇指摩挲救护车的手背，入眠前的余热开始发作。出于各种原因千斤顶今晚被迫留宿在医官的房间，很有可能此时此刻他的机体正萦绕在救护车的气息里呢。他又亲了几次，下唇贴合救护车的指甲，将逐渐厚重的吻一路滑到第二个指关节上，向对方逼近一步。  
“我只是很高兴你在乎。”  
与其诚恳的话语相反，他的嗓音磁性且欢愉。  
救护车微不可闻地呜咽了一声，呼吸急促地后退。  
“我没在说这个…”  
“——救护车。”千斤顶收拢力度，势在必得地跨去。  
一阵尴尬的咳嗽声打断了他们。  
“……你们应该知道我能够听见的吧？”通体雪白的医官说，过度害臊导致他现在的心情更接近无语。“而且我也能看见。”  
他们慌慌张张地松开彼此，千斤顶罕见地汗颜起来。  
“抱歉。”他小声道歉。  
“以及--这根本就不关你们的事儿！我把你带过来是因为你说你要找人，我才没兴趣搞什么对谈！”对方变得异常暴躁，不久前和自己闲聊时他还没这样焦急。  
千斤顶立刻举起双手。  
“不是对谈，或者隐私打探。我发誓。我只是好奇为什么你想要退回一步，虽然我不是你的千斤顶，但我的确是千斤顶。”  
“是吗？但你们看上去一帆风顺，我不觉得你需要担心这种问题。”  
“喔--关于这一点，你可以视为是战后创--”  
“让我一个人呆着，然后离开这里！我才不想听你废话！”  
对方低吼着打断千斤顶的话，一点儿都不客气。他脸颊上的赤色因恼羞而起，但目前气愤和不耐烦占据了起码八成。  
千斤顶举起双手，维持投降的姿势，老老实实拉开距离--这感觉有点像在安抚愤怒的负伤动物。双刀客或许很擅长把人惹毛，但他绝对不想引爆对方的怒火--直觉告诉他这位医官的愤怒可不像小救那么好安抚。  
一时之间他甚至指望装死的同位体能有什么作为，但后者的挺尸模样毫无变化。  
嘿，少在那装蒜，我都看到你额头上的冷凝液了！  
救护车和败退的雷霆救援队形成鲜明对比，他踏前一步，毫无畏惧地提出自己最好奇的问题。  
“为什么你一直捂着肚子？”  
“我都说了不要多管闲事——”  
“你正在发烧，这个一目了然。”  
救护车亮出扫描仪，手指在透明的机体屏幕上来回捏按。他扫描过迷你千斤顶，数据库里已经有了针对这种“特异生命体”的基本模型，完成基本调整后，医官翻过手掌，认真地盯着他。  
“但我不觉得单纯的发烧会导致油箱炎症，我得诊断你的现况。”  
胸口嵌着方形蓝湖的朴素赛博坦人皱了皱脸，他的表情在愤怒和好奇间摇摆不定，最后还是他的求知欲更胜一筹。  
“…………那是什么？”他用火气半褪的声音问，尽管看上去还是很不高兴，但至少他愿意交谈。他大方跨过躺尸者的胸口，仔细打量救护车手臂上的扫描仪。“那是你机体自带的功能？和你的天线配套？”  
“它和我的天线完全是两码事，这是机体监测仪，难道你们没有吗？”  
“不，我们有，但是我们这儿的扫描仪块头没这么小，你甚至把它装在了身体里！”  
“它靠我身体里的能量驱动。”  
“真是难以置信。”对方捉住救护车的手臂，抚摸着为展露屏幕而打开的机甲折盖。“我真希望我也有这个…它是怎么运作的？”  
“简单。”  
救护车摆正手臂，冷蓝色的激光从屏幕和机体的细缝间射出，从上至下扫描对方。  
“只要这样扫描一下，你的基础数据就会在这上头显示，像是你的引擎状况、能量存量、脉冲频率等。”医官一边解释，一边平移。“要是哪里的零件有问题，光线就会变色，当然，它只能给个初步诊断，具体如何要实际检查之后才能确信——”  
冷光走到对方腹部的瞬间变成了红色。  
救护车的表情立刻严肃起来，白色的医官后知后觉地挡住小腹，满脸措手不及。  
“…你的内部油箱果然有病变，而且已经是末期症状。”他瞄了一眼数据，换上轻柔但急促的语速--一种能告知对方病情又尽量不增加病人心理负担的态度。他抬手搀扶同位体——或者说，他的病人，四处寻找能够平躺的床位。  
“你有着非常严重的油箱积水，必须立刻做好手术的准备！”  
“什么？！！”  
“你说什么？！？”  
两个千斤顶同时发出惊叫。  
听见“末期症状”这个词语的瞬间科学家就从地上弹了起来，他不管不问地挤到医官们的面前，看上去活像是刚刚把自己从粉碎机里捞出来粘好。  
“怎--怎么会这样？！他明明只是普通的金属感冒，应该明天就康复的！”  
“发热只是油箱积水的并发症，我和千斤顶会把他搬到能实施手术的地方，你在前面带路。”救护车朝双刀客昂昂头，神色凝重，望向同位体时温和的神情变得有些气愤。“你是个医生，你怎么可能不晓得这件事！隐瞒病情是最不负责的行为，我不能让你在这种状态下继续承担医官的责任！”  
“…………我的流水线啊，你病的很重--他病的很重！而我居然还--昨天晚上我竟然——……为什么我一点苗头都没看出来？！我想跳进熔炉。现在立刻就进熔炉。”  
“冷静下来，他是最棒的大夫，他会没事的。”  
“你们、究竟、在说、什么？！”  
白色的医官弓起背，挥开周围人的搀扶。他本想遮挡小腹，但犹豫数秒后他换上了更加堂堂正正的姿势，双手叉腰。  
“别剧烈运动！要是内胆破裂的话你可能会有生命危险！”救护车惊恐地支起手。  
“我才没有什么见鬼的生命危险！！”  
“…救护车，你最好听从他的建议，他们显然有着更可靠的科研技术--”  
“听听是谁在说话！科学怪人居然在这种事情上认瘪了，你觉得他们有更好的科研技术，我还觉得他们和我们的生理构造截然不同呢！你知道我的建议是什么吗？”  
医官深吸一口气。  
“全都给我闭嘴！！”  
百年难得一闻地咆哮成功噤声除他以外的所有人。  
结束这声怒吼，他气喘吁吁地捏紧拳头，胸腔上下起伏。他咬了咬下唇，浑身装甲以肉眼可见的速度变粉，机体细缝中冒出热乎乎的烟雾，简直像个大号的蒸汽机。  
  
  
  
“……………………那才不是什么油箱积水呢。”他小声嘀咕，挪开视线。  
  
  
  
工程师率先反应过来，一同加入蒸汽机的行列。  
“………………噢。”他闷哼道。  
跳熔炉的冲动消退了，现在他更想拓展自身机体变形的极限，以便往自己的排气管上狠狠踹一脚。  
仔细观察二人的神情，紧随其后探明真相的选手是雷霆救援队——一颗手雷闯天下的双刀客。  
“……喔。”千斤顶说，同那两台蒸汽机保持安全距离。  
这绝不是敏锐判断力的正确使用方法，诸君可以引以为戒。  
唯一不依不饶的人是救护车，他完全摸不着头脑，出于医疗人员的责任心，他才不会听信对方的胡言乱语。  
“你究竟在说什么？结果写得很清楚——油箱积水，几乎满仓的积液！”他气鼓鼓地竖起手指，“我很惊讶你的腹部合金没有鼓起来，你基本上被灌满了！”  
  
哦，赛博坦啊。  
  
“………呃，救护车，小救（RATCH）…我觉得也许那位大夫说得没错，他--他能照顾好自己的，对吧？我是说，我们的确不晓得具体的生理差异——”  
“少在那小救我！我有扫描过你的同位体，所以参照样本是没问题的！他们的基本生理特征和我们一样——他们是地面单位，有能量核，还有标准的引擎指数。”救护车不服气地亮出体检报告，冲自主发热的医官摊开手。  
“你看到这个没有？他的次级油箱有不正常的蓄液！”  
“…………………………………………医生，我们没有次级油箱。”工程师细声纠正，脑袋上热气蒸腾。  
“要是这不是次级油箱，那这是什么？而且…我才不管这是什么部位，内部积液向来是很严重的病症！”  
救护车抱住肩膀，等待解释。事关医疗他有种不屈不折的求知欲。  
对于千斤顶们来说，这就是个死局，他们只能乖乖被将军。  
“好吧………”天才科学家忍住第二次倒地装死的冲动，承担说明一切的重任——他得告诉自己这是情报共享，而非骚扰。  
“………………我想我们的确有截然不同的机体构造……”  
  
  
  
在一刻钟支支吾吾、尴尬难耐的交谈后，《赛博坦生理学》第四十二章的内容得到了充分解释。  
来自异界的访客们的确有着更加高效的能量运转部件，他们的生态更像是未来的赛博坦人。具备储存功能的主油箱将能量分拨给位于小腹的次机油箱，再驱动引擎，功率最大化的同时将能量耗损降到了最低——在极端情况下，他们甚至可以在保证基本运作的前提下整整一个月不充能，理想的转换率。  
而蒸汽机--也就是本地的医官和科学家，生理构造倒是与人类更加相似。  
“我们只有一个油箱。”科学家意义不明地用双手比划了一个圆形，虽说看不清他的脸色，但不难从他身上的热度判断他有多羞窘。“那个你误会的部位……好吧……那是内部腔室。…………——它与对接面板相连。”  
双刀客在一边仰天长叹。他按住眉间，选择逃避现实。  
救护车瞪大光学镜，足足消化了五六秒才明白这是什么意思。你可以听见他反应过来后机体里的动静，伴随着一声细微的“轰”声，他开始四处寻找最近的逃生通道。  
“但--但是——你…你看起来——”他支支吾吾地瞪着小号的千斤顶，再哆嗦着望向自己的同位体，“他看起来——”  
“看起来什么？！”差点被送进急诊室的医官不爽地打岔，他彻底自暴自弃起来，拿破罐子破摔的态度回敬对方之前的打破砂锅问到底。  
“你以为他很可爱（CUTE）吗？！”  
“他看起来那么迷你！！”救护车指着体型偏娇小的工程师，很难判断他是在抓狂还是在表达惊奇。  
“是啊，他看上去的确很能唬人，你当然会被骗到，他搞不好还能成为天杀的霸天虎呢！”这听上去像是积怨已久的磨牙根，判明真相后他的怒容开始给人情色的感觉。白色的医官怒哼一声，睨着在那边罚站的他的千斤顶。  
后者乖乖挨瞪。  
医官撇撇嘴，收拢示威的站姿，抱住肩膀。再度呛声时音色惆怅。  
“………但我并不讨厌他的欺诈，绝对没有。”  
“我得再检查一遍，你站着别动。”救护车还是不敢相信，他将扫描仪的功率调到最高，进行校对用的二次检查。  
对方被奇异的仪器所收买，暂时配合这出戏码。  
“——你可以检查三十遍，但我话先说在前头，结果不会变的！”  
  
由于战线炮火尚且停留在前沿，千斤顶们得以在战壕内进行极具历史意义的会谈。  
其中更擅长上阵杀敌的双刀客选择无条件投降，他托着手肘，掩住半张脸。  
“……我从没想到我有朝一日会对自己这么说，但是--拜托，老兄！”  
“我不知道！直到今天！”工程师满身冷汗。  
千斤顶抹了抹脸，按着嘴巴，打量了他一会儿。  
“……我还以为我蠢得开天辟地，但你毫无疑问让我自我感觉良好了不少。”  
“……是啊，让你感觉良好--这还真是我想挂在墙上表彰的人生成就。”  
“嘿，我只是在安慰你。”雷霆救援队耸耸肩膀，“你不是第一个因为对接问题而惹救护车生气的千斤顶，你究竟做了什么？”  
“你真正该问的是…我究竟还有什么没搞砸。”小不点同位体回忆起了什么，悻悻然道，“……这不是什么能维修的问题。”  
“纯粹看物理问题，我觉得你没有做好事后护理。”  
“你真的以为我会和你讨论这种私事？”千斤顶凉飕飕地嘲讽。  
“小救还以为他油箱积水，这是我想回避也回避不了的讯息。”千斤顶凉飕飕地回敬。“你至少有告诉他他足够动人吧？”  
“你以为我的大脑是什么驱动，内存只有八兆的单线进程吗？”工程师紧张地望着医官们。“我当然那么说了！我以为他今天醒来时会大发雷霆…但是他没有。”  
“等等，他没有大发雷霆？”  
“他以前会。但不是那种雷声大雨点小的抱怨，而是绕着我走。”  
“……那听上去像是个坏消息，对接怒症应该是约会的延长才对。”  
“哈。”  
“怎么，有什么好笑的？”  
“你说得那个词。对接怒症。我也是这么想的。”千斤顶扣紧手指，一滴冷凝液落在手指的细缝间。  
“可能我们的确不擅长你们那种打情骂俏吧。”  
  
  
  
“……但我还是不觉得他能让你…好吧，出现这种症状。”救护车小声咕哝，比起继续炫耀机体的自带配件，他更好奇现有的物理谜题。“你真的确定这不是油箱积水吗？”  
“我百分百确定。”  
“这会痛吗？”他盯着同位体的小腹，那里的装甲有着被过度滋润的光泽，像上了一层独特的蜡。  
“我宁愿是痛，现在这样太让人分心了，尤其是我需要工作的时候！！”医官小声咆哮，他积压已久的抱怨远超单纯的羞耻，“而我需要耗费很长时间消化这个！约会后起码有三天晚上都睡不安稳！”  
“--我多少能理解你在说什么。他的确很会让人分心。”  
“而且…啊，去他渣的，我都不想回忆昨天晚上他干得好事！为什么他总是停不下来？！还总是要做怪事！！”  
“——我也想知道为什么。”  
“你也有类似的问题？但你的看上去…很绅士。”  
“不像你这样严重，因为这行为对我们来说有其他含义，他不会擅自超频的--”救护车停顿了一下，挪开视线。“--主要是我还没考虑过这个。但就事论事的话，我会说他们半斤八两。”  
“我觉得是我的更胜一筹。”  
“不…”救护车本能地反驳。  
对方抱住肩膀，扬起一边眉毛。  
他们一同望向那名中小型地面单位，片刻尴尬的停顿后，救护车不怎么确定地歪过头，脸上微红。  
“…………真的？他真有那么糟糕（THAT BAD）吗？”  
“我会告诉你的，只要你告诉我你的天线究竟有什么功能。”  
毫无疑问，这是一桩罪恶的交易。  
  
但这同样是一个无法拒绝的提议。  
  
  
  
医生（DOCTOR）的惊呼彻底打断了千斤顶们的对话。  
他们的议题本来正在往更有意义的方向行驶，比如彼此的机体差异、工作差异，还有对飞船的喜好。但救护车显然是最大的命脉，因为当医官们说悄悄话时，他们下意识地放缓了语速，一边走神一边敷衍对方。  
这感觉很奇怪。  
通常他们会更烦恼些，可救护车们交头接耳的画面太过顺眼了。  
二位军医身高相仿，体格差异看似很大，但实则质量相近。细致的红白与简朴的白红相称而立，边角圆润的雪白方形膝盖轻触银白的尖角，洁净、明快的机体线条与那柔和、紧密的高纬度零件贴在一起。救护车肯定在和医生交换什么绝密情报，因为他的红色手掌裹住了对方的音频接收器，在昏暗的车间灯光下，两种赤红折射出不同的反光--同样的甜美。  
他们的窃窃私语很快就结束，医生瞪大光学镜，他的面部挡板被救护车躯体上的粉红沾染，一片赤粉。  
“这--这不可能！！”他大叫道，“这不符合机体的构成科学！！”  
救护车抱住肩膀。  
“我真希望我当初有把这话说出口。”  
“怎么会？！他的体型摆在那里！”  
“发生了什么，你们在说什么？”双刀客试图插入话题，但他的救护车无视了他，维持着那副难以置信走到千斤顶面前，他用欣赏尼斯湖水怪的目光重新打量对方，仿佛受到了极大的震撼。这眼神中没有他意，但他盯着自己的模样顺利让千斤顶重新化为蒸汽机，车门无力地向下调转。  
他僵硬地转过头，向救护车求助。  
救护车瞪着这边，不快的原因显然与吃醋不沾边--因为他脸上也红扑扑的。  
医生的目光在下游停留的时间比较久，而千斤顶不幸配备宇宙顶尖的智商，他立刻猜出了他们的对话内容。  
“………………救护车，你告诉他了？！”他的面部挡板即将融化。  
“除他以外我还有谁能抱怨！？”  
“你--你可以向我抱怨——我知道倒扣型的输出管很--”  
“去他渣的倒扣型，谁在乎倒扣不倒扣？！类型才不是问题——”救护车抓狂出声，“——你的尺寸才是问题！！！”  
  
“哦老天。”  
双刀客这次真的哀嚎出声。他把医生抓到了自己身边，趁着热带风暴发作前把他捞离灾区。  
他隐约预感到话题会变成这样，虽说自己的同位体有试图保证话题的纯良，但搞出那种误诊乌龙后，这种绅士注定维持不了太久--救护车在此类话题上可能有着比全宇宙千斤顶加起来都更果断的男子汉气概。  
他受不了太含糊其辞、遮遮掩掩的对话。  
……——而这也就意味着，接下来的争吵有很高的可能性会反火到自己身上。  
爽耶。  
  
“我的尺寸？不是因为倒扣型？”  
“你究竟知不知道我们的体型差？！你的块头只够到我的胸口，但你每一次都要碰到腔室的内胶圈！！你的尺寸是致命的！”  
“等等，所以昨天晚上我--”  
“你看到的是医疗行为的附带效应！！我才没有欲求不满，脑电板短路的笨蛋！”  
他气到丢出令人怀念的坏话，而会让救护车这样破口大骂的麻烦通常是“剪断炸弹的哪根线才能拯救世界”这种级别的分歧。  
“你不肯乖乖离开，不肯停下来，还不肯让我走！你怎么会以为你是正常尺寸？！我的才叫正常！！”  
“哦。”千斤顶打了个嗝，“…………我以为你只是可爱（ADORABLE）--”  
救护车的怒火化为肉眼可见的烈焰，熊熊燃烧。  
“你这样说并不算夸奖！！！少在那自以为是了！”  
“抱歉——”  
“这就和那次的火箭背包测试一模一样！你的标准不是其他人的标准，尤其是当你这样特别时！！”  
“那你指望我怎么做？！请感知器把我缩小吗？！”  
“为什么你总是和红色过不去？！！你才不需要把自己漆成红色，你需要的是见好就收！我说了那么多次停下，但你就是要打到大满贯才觉得满足！！”  
  
“…………——小救，我就问一下，你觉得这听起来像是强--”  
“不！不是那样，我--我觉得他们是合意的。”  
  
外围的议论声让千斤顶如坐针毡，他试图在灼热的争吵中找到喘息点。工程师慢慢呼出一口气，调整站姿，认真地看着恋人。  
“——救护车，我有试着拔出来，但你总是用腿剪住我。”  
“什--”  
“直到今天为此我都不知道这会让你那么心烦，我以为你是喜欢那样。而且…老实说，在那种情况下我通常没什么多余的精力作出判断。”  
“……我--我真的会那样做？”  
“你真的会那样做。你甚至踢掉了我一点漆，就在这里。”千斤顶转过身，亮出机体上的战痕，“现在我终于知道为什么你会这样烦躁了，我能作出改进。要是你实在控制不住自己的话，我可以把你的腿捆上。”  
“……………………啥？”  
医官们同时发出困惑的哼声。  
千斤顶没有看到双刀客的全力暗示--或者说他看到但无视了--仔细解释起自己脑内的解决方案：“我可以专门设计一套束缚带，这样我们就不会--好吧，不会擦枪走火了。”  
他的态度太过诚恳，救护车的愤怒熄灭了。  
医官难以置信地向后仰去，拉开距离。  
“……你究竟对我的大腿有什么意见？”  
  
“……是啊，你究竟对我的大腿有什么意见，千斤顶？”  
“我就知道会变成这样。”  
  
“这听起来很糟糕，我知道，但这只是个想法而已。我的重点是--”千斤顶打开面罩，拭去颧骨上的汗水。“当我说我能改进时，我没在夸夸其谈。所有问题我们都能一起面对，一同协商、一起想办法，就像一直以来的那样。我们需要很长时间才能找到正确的步调，所以我不介意和你争吵--”  
他垂下视线，盯着自己车间地板上的细缝。  
“——但是我们不需要靠‘重回搭档关系’来解决一切恋情上的麻烦。”  
“……你以为我是因为对接才这么提议的吗？”救护车问。  
千斤顶愕然抬首。  
这可以是一句很冷酷的拒绝，但医官的声音轻缓、柔顺。他站在远处，愤怒淡去了，取而代之的是一对朦胧的蓝月。  
“那些关于对接的麻烦的确让我很火大，我没在装！但是它们不是我这么说的原因。”他的气恼稍一闪现，紧跟其后的却是一抹微不可见的轻笑。“…我从来没有后悔过我们的现况。”  
千斤顶沐浴在月光织成的轻纱下，望着他一点点接近。  
他的医官，他的搭档，他的救护车——来到身边，抬起手，捧住自己的脸颊。救护车的食指和中指夹着自己双耳的边廓，此举温柔地切断了他的声带，让千斤顶无法动弹也无法回话。  
在梦中人们总会肆无忌惮地发泄情绪，因此这也是他第一次清晰地从救护车眸中感受到那喜爱之情。  
“我不觉得我是约会后才喜欢上你的，千斤顶。”  
现在他连知觉都麻痹了。  
“你的亮点，那些让我瞩目的地方…它们不是因为我们成为了恋人你才魔法般获得的。”救护车柔声道，“从我们相遇的第一天起，你就拥有那些我所喜爱的一切——是你的存在本身、还有你的本质，让我觉得我们可以变得更亲密。”  
他的拇指刮去自己眼脸下的那滴汗，仿佛在擦拭泪水。  
所有负面情绪都不存在，千斤顶正忙着被月光泡涨，无暇顾及其他。  
“我不是想要回到搭档关系。在更了解你之后，我觉得我们可以成为更好的搭档，向前走，而不是停在这里，大伤头脑。”  
他是怎么办的？  
千斤顶百思不得其解，可能他终其一生也无法探明这个谜题。  
救护车让拒绝听上去像告白。  
疼痛被他隔绝，密封在和他乳白机体同色泽的小瓷器里，酿成苦蜜。  
快点说些什么，在月色驶远前握住那团雾气，别让他消散在潮湿宁静的夜晚。千斤顶张开嘴，冒出半截不像样的呜咽。他用力按住医官的手，让那对拯救无数生命、又可能即将砸碎自己心的手贴合自己的脸颊。  
他想亲吻救护车的手心，但目前他还不具备那样的灵巧。  
救护车回应他的渴求，更用力地捧住他的脸。  
“……你已经做得够好了，千斤顶。要是我们的约会只是害你承受那些压力和不安，而我又对如何回避那些一无所知，那我们应该一起前进。”  
“我不介意。”他终于得以回答，声音沉闷破碎。  
“我介意，我不想置身事外。虽然你说一起面对，但你总是想着独自作出改进。有的时候你看上去很痛苦，而我似乎只能让你更难受。”医官说。  
千斤顶曾对救护车这样说过——变得易怒是比逃跑更好的倾向。  
但在夜晚的幽会里，救护车不止一次注意到千斤顶的沉默，好像他变了一个人。除去一些闷哼和必要的话语，他碾碎了自己的发声器，一言不发。于是那些漫漫长夜被医官的音色填满，千斤顶只留下一连串灼热的抚摸，像是要在救护车的动能器官、合金皮肤和肘关节上烙下烫痕。那些触碰脉动着和地球核心岩浆同级别的温度，他的双眸却是矛盾的冰雪色调。  
拥抱和接吻，亲昵与贴近会让他很开心，却无法让他放松下来。  
任何不满和抱怨都会让他绷住神经，天才发动自己特有的才能与天赋，以完全零容错的强压粉碎一切障碍。  
若是一定要救护车抱怨什么的话，那些可笑的事后处理麻烦本不会这样令他烦躁，但这又似乎是唯一一个能摆出来进行指正的问题。  
他该如何告诉千斤顶，他想念他们懵懂未觉时的相辅相成呢？  
千斤顶没有把他当成一张有待实现的蓝图或者一件需要维护的发明品，但他太习惯把所有麻烦当成工程学的难题处理，而他总是因此炸伤自己——当负责治疗他的医官就是爆炸源时，救护车似乎只能选择逃跑。  
他们并肩而立的日日夜夜。  
递交工具、维修伤口，那些点点滴滴酝酿的信赖，和初次会面时就确信的喜爱完美契合。  
救护车对千斤顶大动肝火的次数不算少，因为科学家总会不小心忘记上报某些伤口。医官也常常在那些难熬的夜晚看到赛博坦屈指可数的天才拿着凉透的能量咖啡，靠在基地门口远眺夜晚的荒野，直到第一缕阳光破开边界的黑暗。  
他深深望入千斤顶的光学镜内部，仿佛能看到其中如宇宙般浩瀚的潜能。  
“……我本来打算等金属感冒痊愈后再告诉你这个的，也没打算这样大呼小叫…”救护车摩挲指尖，凑近对方，吐息亲吻着对方的嘴唇。“…可每次我看到你逞强都忍不住要嚷嚷，我很抱歉。”  
他手指放松的瞬间千斤顶捏住他的手腕，喉咙里冒出半截哀嚎。  
“不要走。”他哼道。  
“我没有。”  
“隔离不会缓和我的痛苦，因为--”千斤顶的脸因痛苦而变形，他垂下头，靠上救护车的胸口。他为自己的懦弱可耻，但事到如今他再也无法隐藏下去。  
“--我想要更多。”  
他嘶哑地自首。  
“我不知道该怎么办！我知道我已经透支了你的慷慨，但现有的仍然远远不够。我是那个说能循环渐进、慢慢来的人，但事实却是我想把一切都纳入囊中，现在立刻。”  
“我也想要更多，但我更希望我能和你并肩而行！”  
救护车再度托住千斤顶的下颚，让对方抬头直视自己的不满。  
“我需要时间。我们都需要。”  
“救护车，那不是你的问题，我能--”  
  
  
  
“——嘿，抱歉打断你们的对话，但我有话要问那个灯泡耳朵。”  
  
  
  
双刀客抬高一边肩膀，他的嚷嚷顺利挥散空气中的迷雾。  
千斤顶和救护车愕然地望向他。医生显然不比他们更清楚现况，他同样错愕地望着雷霆救援队。  
他换了个站姿，一手叉腰，摊开手掌。  
  
“你们平时有游戏时间吗？”  
  
“……什么？”千斤顶反应不过来。  
“游戏时间啊。夸奖他、戏弄他，和他独处，对他恶作剧！也许没有恶作剧，但你肯定在走廊上逮过他。”  
“——什么？你究竟在说什么！”千斤顶开始产生爆破对方的冲动，“当然没有！”  
“……好吧，那你至少和他口头调过情吧？喊他阳光，甜心，亲爱的…姑且和你说下，不要喊他小蛋糕，他会很生气，别问我为什么知道。”双刀客耸耸肩膀。  
千斤顶完全面朝对方，神情愤慨。  
“你疯了吗？！我怎么可能会这样喊他！！你以为我们是在嬉皮士音乐会上相遇的吗？！我们有晚间散步和咖啡小憩，但我才不会那么明目张胆！我不会占据他更多时间，尤其是我害他放了很多鸽子的情况下！”  
“所以让我整理一下，你们不怎么打情骂俏、没有游戏时间，更没有小隔间里的秘密约会，难怪你们这么憋屈！我光是听着就觉得觉得气闷，八十年代的人类爱情电影可能都更放松点。”  
“现在就是八十年代。”千斤顶回答。“电影总是夸大其词，他们不具备参考价值。你以为我会干嘛？一场激战后拖着遍体鳞伤的身体向他展露伤口，晚餐约会时趁机揩个油再顺势告白吗？是啦，这倒像是时下爱情动作片最流行的桥段，只可惜我没那么吊儿郎当！”  
双刀客咳嗽了一声。  
“那不如启迪启迪我八十年代的求爱是什么风格，在大庭广众之下进行追求就算含蓄了？”  
“…………你可以这么说。我们…通常在控制中心约会。”  
“千斤顶！”  
“…………你们在控制中心约会？怎么办到的？！我总是差点被抓包！！”  
“千斤顶！！！”  
“抓包？…啊，管他呢！我才不晓得你和医生是什么状况，但救护车和我是老交情，起码持续了百万年以上！你要是以为那套潇洒拉丁情人的把戏能管用，那你的自我感觉太良好了。”  
千斤顶头疼不已地捏了捏鼻梁，拉住救护车的手，烦躁地解释：“他是我最好的朋友，除非我想逗他爆笑，否则廉价的甜言蜜语根本不管用！我必须三思而后行！”  
救护车愣了一下，回握他的手，看上去很惊喜。  
“真的？我是你最好的朋友？”  
“你永远都是！”千斤顶强调，扣住医官的五指。他多少有些昏头，情绪的大起大落中救护车的笑容显得尤其迷人。  
“没错，我可以对繁星发誓，你是我最重要的知己--”  
双刀客发出响亮的拍脸声。  
千斤顶回过神，浑身冷汗地补充：“而--而且绝对不止步于此！！你是我的搭档、朋友。但是，朋友，呃…以及——还有更多。绝对不止是朋友，我们是灵魂伴侣。”  
  
“…………小救，你看到没？这就是你有多罪孽深重。这家伙是个工程师，他靠理性和逻辑运作，你看看你们把他折磨成了什么样。”  
“这和我有什么关系？！”  
“因为类似的事情也会在我的身上上演，你不知道而已！你根本就不晓得自己翻花绳的本事有多大，只不过你翻得其实不是花绳，是我的车门和合金骨架。”  
“我都不知道你在扯什么！”  
  
千斤顶低吼一声，他的耐心即将告终，尤其不想再看到对方和他的救护车卿卿我我。他捏紧拳头，含蓄地威胁：“…听着，我不觉得你在幸灾乐祸，但假如你打断我和救护车的重要对话只是想变相炫耀，那么大门就在那边--无意冒犯，医生。”  
“你说得没错，我就是在摆现。”双刀客大方承认，“因为你们的对话在我看来可笑极了。你甚至都没法带着平常心和他求爱，难怪你的大夫会想逃跑——因为你的齿轮全都焊死了，这怎么可能转得起来。”  
千斤顶捏着救护车的手颤抖了一下。  
雷霆救援队挪开视线，聚焦在那台液压机上。  
在同位体杀来前他有幸与平行世界的医官闲聊了几句，他在得体的范围内和对方进行了一场愉快的交谈，后者的开朗与不设防令他担忧。但这有力地证明自己于他而言只是个有趣的存在：或许很有魅力，却不具备恋人的可能性。  
他看自己就像在看一个新奇的意外，可当他望向自己的千斤顶时，那种瞬间收拢的谨慎不仅仅是因为羞耻。  
其中的气愤和忧虑占据同样的重量，他以为自己成为了恋人的负担，好像他是一个十恶不赦的坏情人——只因为自己的一举一动都牵引着对方的心。  
双刀客完全明白同位体的想法。  
太过在乎、太过专注地凝视，在束缚自己的同时也会带来额外的压迫。这个千斤顶就像自己一样深藏着渴求，但他又不像自己那样“为所欲为”——该死的八十年代思维，生不逢时的倒霉蛋，他很同情对方，但又可能没那么同情。  
  
埋藏自己的困苦，试图独自搞定一切，这注定是千斤顶的特长。  
  
“……我敢打赌你曾经定制了一系列愚蠢的计划，结果到头来发现它们根本不管用；你肯定也在没做好准备的时候说漏过嘴，丢了一句蹩脚的调情，事后恨不得倒带重来。我明白，因为这些蠢事我都干过。但我选择坦诚相待--就像救护车对我做得那样。这是软弱还是无药可救的依赖，随你评价。  
我只知道我没办法在把救护车排除在外的前提下让事情好转，得到他的救治后，我就放弃抵抗了。”  
他挺直背脊。  
“我不再觉得自己能抗住一切，也没必要那样强迫自己。”  
“但这不公平。”千斤顶咬牙道，“这对救护车来说不公平。我应该…——我是说，我们要是产生了矛盾，那当然需要一起协商，但若问题源自我原本就有的欲望，那不该让他承受这种重负。”  
战地医官们同时露出无法理解的神情。  
救护车怒号着扯住千斤顶，双手狠狠拍打他的脸颊，刺热的微弱和重叠的“啪”声让工程师彻底回过神来。  
“——什么叫做你原本就有的欲望？！你究竟在说什么鬼东西，大天才！？”他面红耳赤地吼叫，把千斤顶的脸挤到变形。“假如我是什么欲望都没有的大圣人，那你昨天晚上会被我直接踹出去！！”  
“——但是--”工程师竖起食指，因为脸颊被夹住而瓮声瓮气，“--你的确想要点私人空间，对吧？”  
“我才没想那么多叽叽歪歪的！我避开你是因为你会害我无法集中注意力，我的工作需要专注！一个月发作四次，你简直比显像一号的报时器还准时，有的时候起劲得让我摸不着头脑！撇去那些有的没的，单论对接我就已经一点都不缺了！我用不着那么多！”  
“…那应该是正常频率--”  
“平均时长超过三小时的就不算正常，会让人‘油箱积水’的对接也绝对不正常！”  
“……我可以帮忙--”  
“就像昨天晚上那样吗？！？！”  
医官松开手，背过身去，听上去已经做出决定。  
“我们真的得停下来。没工夫在私人情感上耗费更多精力了——不仅仅是我们会为此苦恼，连大黄蜂他们都在担忧。我最不希望的就是擎天柱操更多的心，他很有可能已经注意到了。无论如何，我们作为搭档更干脆利索，不管是为了我们自己，还是从大局考虑——不如我们等到战争结束后再考虑这些？”  
三四秒后医生小声抢答：“……这不会管用的。”  
“……啥？”  
“……………除非你决定彻底拒绝，不然这没用。”医官的天线晃了晃，他半是埋怨地瞄了一眼双刀客，深吸一口气。  
“他们等不及的，因为他们不喜欢暂停……相信我，我试过了。”  
“这才由不得他们！！你也听到他刚刚说得话有多--他就为这种蠢事不停折磨自己！我不希望他继续这样下去了，该停下的时候就该停下，因为我--”  
救护车气急败坏，他拽紧拳头，闭眼怒吼。  
  
  
  
“我喜欢他！！！”  
  
  
  
千斤顶因过分心动而露出一个能载入史册的震惊神情。  
他的内部风箱和引擎呼啸而起，震得周围的空气不停发颤，低沉的音阶像是某种雄壮交响乐的前奏。  
救护车缓缓睁开镜盖，片刻后他露出慌张失措的表情，和恋人傻乎乎地对视。  
医生后退两步，他不幸中了流弹，四溢的热度烫伤了他的触感，现在同样的羞耻也在他的胸腔里翻腾。  
沉默良久，终于有人给出今晚第一个真正有用的意见。  
“……——我真的觉得你们有必要增加游戏项目，先从普通的亲热开始，别急着做全套。”  
双刀客有种吃了满嘴沙子的脱力感，他必须厚起脸皮把话说白，拯救这对活像在全日制天主学校的压迫下悄悄早恋的战地情侣。  
“你们的压力大过头了，放松点！你们好得很，只是需要一些解压用的色情游戏慢慢适应水温而已，没必要那么焦虑。”  
他突然想起什么，朝同位体补充。“还有…元始天尊在上，别因为他太可爱（ADORABLE）就急着缔结永久伴侣关系成不？我知道你在打这个算盘，老兄。”  
“赛博坦的民政局早就瘫痪了，但我想想又不犯法。”  
“没有火种融合，只有走个形式的证明书？天，平行世界的八十年代真难熬。”他疲倦地哀叹一声，抱住医生的手臂，脸颊靠上那圆润的红色肩甲。他用对方手臂挡板上赤红的心电图摩擦自己的胸口，兑换自己的应得的安慰。  
“……不过我也没资格嘲笑什么--我起码模拟过不下十次超频的邀请了，但还是没能说出口。”  
“…你--”医生惊讶地瞪着他，“--你什么？”  
“我坦白，我图谋不轨。当我在讥讽同位体的时候，同位体也能讥讽我--诸如此类的废话（BALA BALA）。我当然想成为你永恒的伴侣，救护车。”  
他慵懒地等待对方甩开自己。  
但他的救护车只是抖了抖，向自己倾来。医官光学镜内那弧滟潋的水色和情欲近似，但更绵柔暧昧。  
他吸了一口气，用只有彼此能听见的分贝小声怂恿，颤音里有种沾有恐惧的期待：“……我不确定，但你可以试试看。”  
双刀客松开手。  
他望着目光游离的医生，脸上的疲倦逐渐融化，有如被清水冲洗的泡沫。他面无表情地站直，抬起手，心不在焉地发表车间征用宣言。  
“——抱歉，二位。”  
雷霆救援队目不斜视，一把钳住对方的手肘，姿态和刚刚小鸟依人式的搂抱千差万别。  
“我不知道你们是什么打算，但我强烈建议你们暂时离场。……我有个观点需要证明。”  
  
  
  
他们一声不吭地替平行世界的热恋情侣空出场地，羞耻、不安、尴尬和微妙的烦闷盘旋在二人之间，久久不散。  
千斤顶没必要那么大方的，但他想找个理由和救护车独处，再说这只是个梦--他至少也得让其中一个千斤顶得偿所愿吧。  
但这毫无疑问是个噩梦，或者说一个失败的春梦。救护车又捂住了自己的小腹，一步一踹地在走廊上拖沓。这一系列动荡足以让他的高烧升温，医官的无精打采情有可原。  
他们维持了一肩宽的距离，但谁都没去为刚刚的话题盖章。回到救护车的房间前，千斤顶本能地停下脚步，看着医官。  
救护车驻足回望。  
千斤顶的理智认为自己有必要道歉，但他可憎的本能永远快半拍——或者慢半拍。  
“我爱你。”他说。  
这可以算作是那句嚷嚷的回应。  
救护车的表情来回变化，最后定格在愤怒上。  
为什么我总是这样。千斤顶想。  
类似的麻烦在他们试图跨入这段关系时也爆发过，他总是让原本单纯明快的事情变得复杂，绕一个多余的弯。他的压抑和爆发都用错了地方，真是糟糕透顶。  
我应该回自己的房间。  
就像救护车所说的那样，至少在梦里让他一个人静静，说不定那样千斤顶也能尽快从这个泥沼般的梦中苏醒。  
“这真是个噩梦！！我真希望我能立刻醒来！”救护车率先叫喊出声。  
千斤顶完全赞同。  
医官气愤地瞪着他，踢了一脚地板。  
“……你才不需要靠这个获取入室许可，蠢球（GOOF BALL）！”  
千斤顶一瞬间陷入茫然。  
医官才不等他，他愤愤然地穿门入内。  
“——等等，救护车。”  
他紧追其后，越过走廊上迷蒙的夜灯，与救护车一同跨入昏暗的房间。这里的夜色因黑暗不够彻底而与清爽的青蓝调和，不借助灯光也能勉强勾勒出对方的肢体线条。他精准地握住救护车的手腕，后者暴躁地甩脱他的捉拿，矗立在床前，把光学镜里如同果酱的微热蓝光涂抹在宽敞单人床的边缘。  
医官抱住肩膀，执意不去打量千斤顶，恼怒的嗡嗡声让空气变得更加温暖、惬意。  
何等的夏季良夜。  
千斤顶张开嘴，将发话的冲动转换为吐息，陪他一同安静。等胸腔里躁动困苦的脉冲稍有平息，他才慢慢站到救护车身边，也将视线落到床铺上。  
以幽灵模式打量自己的感觉真是古怪至极。  
床铺上的恋人肢体交缠，紧紧相拥。那绝不是单纯的朋友或知己所能拥有的睡姿，他们安心地浸泡在对方的气息之中。  
千斤顶躺在外围，从睡着到现在他的姿势没有太大的变化——他埋在救护车胸前，似乎想用对方的挡风玻璃闷死自己。车翼彻底松垮脱力，安心地垂着。只要自己的手揽在对方的腰上、没被对方踢开，他就能一直维持这一意孤行的撒娇。  
救护车的睡姿更豪放些，他直接把千斤顶当成了一个大号的抱枕。医官的脸挤在柔软的金属枕头里，双手搂着千斤顶的脑袋和车门，完全鼓励对方的窒息式睡姿。他的右腿夹在千斤顶的侧腰上，脚踝贴着大腿。千斤顶在睡梦中欣然回应，一只膝盖已经卡入救护车的双腿之间，得以更完全地沁入纯白与赤红交织而成的高烧梦中。  
千斤顶着迷地看着这一幕。  
“……——我一直想在我的房间里这样试试，但在你的房间里感觉更好。”他低语。  
“…………尝试什么？”救护车小声回话，依然盯着床铺。  
“二人世界。”千斤顶回答，“我们都太忙了，调情都要抓准时机，在无人的深夜里见缝插针。不过归功于这一点，我现在已经背下了所有人的轮班表。”  
“所有人的轮班表？”医官问，听上去惊奇。  
“毕竟我们都不希望半路被爵士或者铁皮打断，不是吗？”千斤顶说，拇指抠住食指指节。“这有点像报应（KARMA），毕竟是我乱入了派对，把你从他们的预定中劫走。而我又只会在深夜熬咖啡的当口试探自己的运气。”  
“还在你的原型机旁发作。”  
“还有这个，在我的原型机旁发作。”他干笑一声，羡慕地望着睡梦香甜的自己的机体。“独占你一下午不仅不可能，还显得太过奢侈。”  
“……你可以直接告诉我这个的，千斤顶。”  
“是啊，让你从已经被晒硬的海绵里再拧点时间出来，那不符合能量定律。”  
医官终于望了他一眼，又看向床铺上的自己和他，某种羞耻的挫败压过恼怒，浮上海面。他的发声器与湿软的喉管上沿相触，打亮一声温软的叹息，再度运作声带时，救护车听起来暴躁极了。  
“那并不一定要是下午，晚上也能凑活，不是吗？！”  
“救护车，你不需要--”  
“不需要什么？！迁就你的欲望吗？我发誓我真想揍你一拳！假如你有你的优先级，那我也有我的优先级！我还是不敢相信我要把这说出口，但是--”  
救护车撇过头。  
“……--你有想过为什么自己在门禁白名单里吗？”  
“…………什么？”  
医官鼓了一口气，刻意忽略对方迟到的醒觉，连珠炮弹般抱怨个不停。  
“你明明能好好地交流，但是不，你就只想着埋头猛干，简直比急等着去打仗的飞过山还要糟糕！我可受不了每次都这样，要是明天我还记得这个梦，我绝对要把你踹开！除非世界和平，我绝对不会再和你手拉手——”  
千斤顶立刻握住救护车的手，他如愿沐浴在救护车颤抖的视线中，用稳如磐石的双手扣住他的指尖。  
“……我不会买账的，救护车。”  
“我--我才是有资格这么说的人！”他的卡顿令他的恐吓大打折扣。  
“我知道。我会试着不再那么‘自以为是’的。”  
“我深表怀疑！”  
医官的手指用了点力，但没有像刚刚那样用力甩开。  
“救护车。”  
千斤顶向他靠近。  
“你知道医生说得没错，而你也比任何人知道我有多冥顽不灵。”  
“少在那威胁我--”  
“我爱你。”  
救护车噎住了。  
他怒气冲冲地回握，咬牙切齿的神情被心动融化，直到他的眼角也化开，手上故意捏痛对方的力度随之软化成轻柔地搭扣，躺在对方掌中。救护车抿住嘴唇，胸膛边缘触到千斤顶平整的胸口合金。  
“………………只要你别再折腾你自己…”他小声嗫嚅，身上热乎乎的，这句细语引燃了二者身上不同于病症的高温。  
“…我也会试着别再逃跑的……”  
千斤顶细细摩挲他的掌心，没有回答。他低声轰鸣了一会儿，忽然一把捉住救护车的侧腰，拇指爱抚着自己最偏爱的光泽漆面。  
救护车喘了一声。  
“你--你真的要这样？你才刚刚保证完不会再自以为是、…啊！”  
医官因震惊而浑身战栗。  
千斤顶草草结束对腹部的揉按，一手直接探入救护车双腿之间，精准无误地扣住底板的细缝，轻轻掰弄。他的力道不算强硬，但足以让医官察觉这是在模拟对接的抽插。  
千斤顶的手腕被救护车的大腿内侧夹住，他没有很认真地拒绝--假如救护车想的话，他完全能把工程师的手折断--只是回以抗议地夹弄，呜咽着前倾时千斤顶含住他的嘴唇，一边舔弄一边加重力道。  
千斤顶在救护车娇喘吁吁地搂住自己时低声狡辩：“……我只是想帮你处理这个麻烦，救护车。”  
这嗓音太过沙哑，完全不具备可信度。  
医官气鼓鼓地砸了下他的车门。  
“我才不相信你！嗯、唔……呼……”  
“你里面被填满了，这就是为什么你之前不肯让我舔进去吗？”  
“闭嘴、嗯、闭嘴啦、”  
  
他们需要这个。  
在一场蹉跎又粘稠的纠纷结束后，他们比其他任何时候都需要这个。  
无关乎现况是否妥当，他们只是迫切地想确认彼此的存在和气味，只有把自己压榨到除去呼喊对方的姓名外别无其他闲暇的程度才能彻底安心，拿快感回话。  
  
——假如不是量子悬浮器打断了他们，救护车搞不好已经打开了底板。  
  
悬浮器发出微弱但漫长的“哔——”声，镶嵌在外壳的呼吸灯闪出橘红色。  
千斤顶和救护车不约而同地望向私人工作台，工程师眨眨光学镜，下意识地解释：“……哦，它能量告急了。”  
他们同时喘了一声，不知所措地对视。  
“…为什么它会能量告急？”救护车一边吞咽唾液，一边调整呼吸，仍然靠对方支撑重心。  
“我不明--”  
千斤顶突然想起一件非常重要的事情，三四秒后一切都得到了解释。科学家收紧车门，心虚地偷瞄对方。他松开救护车，暂停把对方生吞活剥的工序。  
“…………呃，我睡觉前好像没有关掉它。”  
“它的悬浮功又能不管用，难道它会在没起效的功能上空耗能量？”  
“……关于这个…我觉得它其实有在起效。”  
“啥？”  
“那第三根水晶管，”千斤顶按住后脑勺，“现在想来它应该是负责进行功能切换的组件，而不是悬浮功能的配件……所以其实量子悬浮器的远程讯息传播功能一直都在运作。难怪我们会见到平行世界的自己，我得加强信息引导--”  
“你能翻译成通用语吗？我的工程造诣还没到你的程度！”  
救护车立刻失去耐心。  
千斤顶清了清嗓子。  
“……这不是梦，救护车，我们正在体验实时的信息传播。  
我设置了小范围的运作力场，悬浮器自动识别了我们的生理代码。等我们的脑电波因休眠稳定后，它就开始进行投射。但由于我们没有设置一个具体的目的地——比如赛博坦，所以它把起点复制到了终点栏上，开始在多维度里寻找我们的同位体。一旦找到吻合的信息体，它就把对方的电波导了过来…可能医生那边的时间和我们这个宇宙同步，他们那边这会儿也是晚上——”  
“等等，所以这不是梦，我们真的在灵魂出窍？！”  
“不那么严谨的话——是的，你是可以这么理解。这就是为什么放哨的战士们没听见我们的大呼小叫，我们现在和其他人压根就不在同一个纬度上。”  
“那我们现在该怎么办！我们要怎么回到自己的身体里？！还有--”救护车指了指车间的方向，“他们要怎么回去！？他们以为这只是个梦，现在正在你的车间里--”医官举起双手胡乱挥舞起来，这是他今晚第二次变成蒸汽机，还是一台抓狂的蒸汽机。  
“--他们正在那里提前度蜜月！！”救护车咆哮道。  
“…………是啊，关于这个我也在后悔。但我向来喜欢后门和自动化，所以能量耗尽后就会启动安全协议--”  
“你的安全协议曾经害我的腿被伞绳吊捆了一刻钟！”  
“这次我很小心！能量耗尽后它应该会让我们各回各家！猛男（BEEFCAKE）和医生会没事的！”  
“我还是不相信你，千斤顶！！”  
“量子悬浮器是我和你一起改装的，它会顺利运作的！相信我！”  
千斤顶像力求缓刑的罪犯那样摊开双手，在最后一声提示能量告终的警告声里，他身为天才的招牌正闪闪发光--不单单是他的耳朵。  
  
  
  
“和最棒的搭档在一起时我就是无敌的！”  
  
  
  
今天是个大晴天。  
现在是上午九点四十分。  
千斤顶没有出现在基地里。  
他没出现在补给室、控制中心、公共大厅，也不在他昨天申请下来的临时工作地点里。  
不，他不在救护车房间隔壁的备用仓库里。  
而这烂透了，主要是对铁皮来说。  
因为大哥忙着打爆霸天虎，但又对病号和病号的搭档关心得要死，所以巡查工作就落到了他的头上。  
“我很担心他们会再吵起来。所以假如他们再度争吵的话记得告诉我具体原因。”这是擎天柱的原话。铁皮很感激他的信赖，但在经历了一晚上额外的守夜后，他不大确定自己有没有那个精力记录午间剧场——千斤顶和救护车的矛盾近来发生得很频繁，有点像工作搭档间的七年之痒，也许他们想要换换口味。  
无论如何，想要了解具体情况得找到千斤顶再说。而逛遍了整个基地--铁皮甚至冒险招惹了机器恐龙--唯一一个没有查找的房间指剩下医官的寝室。  
历战久年的老兵几乎是苦笑着去敲这扇门的，但出乎预料的是才敲了第一下门就打开了。  
千斤顶正在门后迎接来客。  
铁皮差点跳起来。  
“流水线啊！”他讪笑道，“千斤顶，你吓坏我了！我到处都在找你，救护车的状况如何了？”  
“他还在睡，看上去好像不大舒服。我今天会继续盯着他的。”  
“这样。所以--我就是想通知你感知器做了特效感冒药，就放在冷藏库的第二层，它放在蓝色的试管里。”  
“真的？谢谢！抱歉让你担心，我只是不想他被吵醒。我本来以为他今天就能退烧，但他可能昨天晚上……没有睡安稳，现在热度反而上去了。”  
“我一点都不意外，救护车平时总是忙得团团转，最好的治疗就是给他更多休假…”铁皮说，他在心里龇牙咧嘴了一会儿，最后选择沉默是金。“…别忘了及时充能，千斤顶。你要是饿着肚子被传染的可能性就更高了。查岗任务完成，我得去补眠了，晚安。”  
“做个好梦！”  
铁皮大步开溜。  
他才不想问对方是不是在医官的房间里过夜，还是说他有医官的门禁白名单……不管事实是哪个，他都不想确认。  
是啦，他们经常争吵，但恐怕大哥是在杞人忧天。  
……不过他又晓得什么呢？  
铁皮现在困得要死，只想睡觉。  
但愿救护车能快点康复。  
  
  
  
千斤顶在门口站了一会儿。转过身时他与睡眼惺忪的医官四目相对，这才彻底清醒过来。他醒的不早，五分钟前还在床上挣扎，这期间为了不弄醒救护车，他用上毕生所学悄悄离开医官的缠抱，看来他还不够灵巧。  
“你的温度比昨天还高，”他说，走过去按住救护车的额头。“你现在感觉还好吗？”  
“不好。”医官呻吟道，“我做了个噩梦。”  
千斤顶一僵，随即放松肩膀。  
“……但我做了个美梦。”  
“…真的？”  
“我梦见了你，而梦里的你暴躁得让我惊讶，从不知道你有那么大的火气。”  
“……那难道不该是噩梦吗？”  
“不，你生气的模样很吸引人，叫我头晕目眩，还让我学到了一件重要的事情。”千斤顶低头亲吻他，嘴唇贴嘴唇地呢喃，“显然搭档身份和恋人身份兼容性极佳。”  
医官别过头。  
“……你会被传染的。”  
“——不，我现在是无敌的。”  
“……机灵鬼。”  
“我去帮你拿感冒药，那是感知器的探病礼物。我觉得你需要好好补个眠，最好睡一整天--”  
“不，我得帮你改良那个灾难机器。”  
“那个烂机器可以滚去仓库吃灰尘，它才不值得你浪费时间。”千斤顶用粗暴地咒骂，主要是因为车间的事情。  
“………我知道该怎么设计中继站了，”救护车转过身，拉起被子。“当然是付出了巨大的代价，这也是为什么那是个噩梦。但是我觉得你得给量子悬浮器加一根天线。”  
“——你们当时在交换这个情报？”千斤顶感到有点热血上脑，他努力吞下那些澎湃的脉冲。  
“是啊，你想要保持无敌，不是吗？”医官完全埋进了被子，挡住自己的表情。他的咕哝听起来很不开心。“所以赶紧帮我去拿药吧！今天我们得让扳手浮起来才行。”  
“等我几秒。”  
千斤顶竞走出门。  
现在问题只剩下了一个。  
  
  
  
究竟什么才能算“色情游戏”？  
  
  
  
-END  
  
  
  
EXTRA  
“…………呃啊。我的脑袋。感觉就像被吸进了陨石漩涡--”  
“喔……——”  
“你还好吗，救护车？”  
“我…我还好——呃、”  
“啊……这不对劲。我们明明睡得很好，醒来却累得像废车一样。不过我好像做了个很赞的梦，但死活想不起是什么内容…--毫无疑问有你登场。”  
“…………不是现在、千斤顶——…”  
“抱歉…”  
“还有……我想消停一段时间，至少这个礼拜不行。这搞不好是我们昨晚过度…好吧，你就不该那么折腾的！”  
“这可能只是人类的电磁武器导致的！……哦。不妙。我有点想吐。”  
“…………别、吐在、我的床上！”  
“没问题、我撑得住，我曾经真的体验过陨石漩--——……啊，他渣的。”  
“现在又怎么了？”  
“——通天晓在通讯链里催我的命。现在几点了？”  
“……喔，糟了。”  



	6. 航班延时赛/OVER FLIGHT!（番外）

  
寻找自我是一桩挺棘手的差事。  
你或许不会喜欢自己挖掘到的真相，而且通常来说你的真本色就像一盒口味未知的巧克力，苦涩和甜蜜对半分——尴尬则是垫底的主原料。不少人在打开盒子的瞬间就会把盖子轻轻合上，不去惊醒沉睡其中的洪水猛兽。不过若是这难堪的一面经由所爱之人的手探明，得到抚慰、包容和接纳…那也许甜蜜占重更大一些。  
至少对千斤顶来说是这样。  
  
  
  
“你一定是在开玩笑！”  
救护车的小声咆哮宛如甘霖，湿润了千斤顶的音频接收器。虽说他们目前正在宿舍区域口角，但这其实更像是医官单方面的抱怨。  
灵敏的电子门已经检测到来人的信息电波，房门大敞。救护车瞪着他，一只脚卡在对方的足尖前，雪白、修长的左腿挡住去路，将千斤顶堵在门口。  
“你不能每天都到我房间里来！！”他嚷嚷。  
“噢。”千斤顶竖起一根手指。“那么我的房间？”  
“少在那扮蠢了！”  
“但我没有每天都到你房间来，我只是--”千斤顶狡辩，途中被救护车怒气冲冲的咕噜声打断，于是他换了个借口。“--周一到周五是工作日啊。”  
“你他渣的知道自己在说什么吗？！而且那是人类的轮班表！”  
“我是不是打搅到你休眠了？”  
“不！不是那样，只是——”救护车看上去很抓狂，一种不知该如何言表的气急败坏。“爵士已经隐约注意到你在我房间里过夜了！！”  
“这就是为什么我提议去我的房间。”千斤顶说，“根本没人会接近我的房间。”  
因为机器恐龙住在隔间。  
救护车松下阻拦，抱住肩膀。  
“但要是晚上有急诊怎么办？”  
“他们会在内部通讯呼叫你的。仅供参考，我的房间有直通公共大厅的通道，你什么都不会错过。”  
“唔…”  
“拜托，救护车。我百分百欢迎你的入侵，我还想给你看我的涂鸦呢。”  
医官的好奇心又一次占据了上风。  
“…好吧，我的确想看看你上次说的星空灯。”  
三分钟阵雨的烦躁消失了，他们交换了一下视线，确定行程后慢吞吞的往千斤顶的房间踱步。  
不得不说，救护车的松懈完全合情合理。  
由于缺乏对于色情游戏的认知，他们的游戏时间止步于亲吻和相拥而眠，这其中肯定夹杂着一些愉快的肢体摩擦，但千斤顶得体地控制着速度，稳妥的品控一如既往。  
就目前而言，他们更享受这种安宁。尤其是千斤顶。  
不同于在公共场合的大胆亲热，密封在房间里的呢喃细语、耳鬓厮磨有着令人满足的触感。舒适与安全感软化了狂风暴雨般的饥渴，只要气压没有低到极限，工程师就能将自己的性欲视为单纯的调味料。  
他得以细细的、从头到尾地感受救护车的体温和质感，对方身上所有棱角的圆弧。  
在床铺上玩闹时他挑逗性质地亲弄、捉弄医官，在他的小腹上落下零碎的啄吻，再被气愤的救护车用膝盖敲打侧腰，他呼吸着救护车的气息与他相拥而眠…--这是种会令人堕落的温软，而他不想让扫兴又肤浅的对接冲动破坏这种幸福。  
他喜欢被医官滋润的感觉。  
在那场乱七八糟的“梦”结束后，千斤顶慢了半拍才把救护车录入门禁白名单。他的房间样式和宿舍标间截然不同。走到途中，因暖色装潢而略显闷热的走廊空气陡然降温，地砖巧妙地渐变成了灰铁的色泽，连同墙壁和天花板的用料一同冷硬起来。  
脚步声变得更加响亮，但并不是那种空旷的回音——这地下可是实打实的钢筋铁板。温暖的黄灯被冷冰冰的白色荧光灯替代，它们埋在墙壁与天花板的交界线里，凉飕飕的色调令人联想到手术室。  
救护车搓了搓手肘，向千斤顶靠近一步。  
“…这里感觉有点冷。”  
“这里是专门为机器恐龙设计的住处，是我提议吊车降低温度的。大家伙们的生理构造模仿了地球远古时期的中温动物，凉快点能让他们的心情更好。”  
“显然不仅仅是温度做了调整。”救护车跺了跺地板，发出低沉的声响。“这地方简直像个防爆所。”  
“是啊…我总不能让建筑艺术家天天为了那群‘愚蠢的原始蜥蜴’大动肝火吧，钢索的尾巴能像砸饼干一样砸裂普通的墙壁。另外我也得为自己的人身安全考虑，他们挺反复无常的。”千斤顶无奈地耸耸肩膀。  
“所以你的房间就像个防空洞。”救护车说。  
“其实挺惬意的。真的。隔音无可挑剔，僻静，还没人打搅。”  
“……听起来有点冷清。”  
“偶尔有点。”千斤顶承认，说话间他们抵达了目的地。他托住救护车的后腰椎，温厚地轻推对方。额外加厚的黑门恰时打开，滑轮滚动时发出和金库保险门同样的声响。千斤顶微微鞠躬，摊开一只手，将医官迎入自己的房间。  
“不过现在不会了。”他从下方含笑凝视。  
救护车不做评价，他鼓起腮帮试图遮掩脸上的悸动，但新环境很快就夺走了他的注意力。医官四处张望，满脸新奇。千斤顶任由他探索未知，后一脚回到房间，合上房门。满脸探知欲的救护车有点要命，简直和他犹豫不决或恼羞成怒时的神情同样可爱。  
这是个略有下凹的半圆形空间，室内色调是外头走廊的延伸，像个地下堡垒。机油和沉淀的灰尘混出让人安心的气味，脚踝以下的空气有着山泉般的清凉。诚如工程师之言，这里的确非常合适潜心科研。房间深处，他的私人工作台呈现圆环状，完美贴合内部的墙壁。宽敞的桌面大致分成了四个区域——蓝图绘制区、零件修补区、模型制作区和软件编程区。由于经常使用各类工具，台面上的物件略显凌乱，但没乱到一塌糊涂的程度。  
相较之下生活区就要潦草得多，置物柜包围了床铺两边，天花板和墙上贴着一些蓝图——就像青少年在墙上贴摇滚乐队的海报，入选的蓝图均是他的得意之作，其中最显眼的海报莫过于静止器的原理设计。  
还有一些重型器械的零件工整地堆积在房间边角，看上去吃了很久灰尘，大概是某些途中废弃的半成品。  
救护车现在兴奋极了。  
千斤顶抱着肩膀，靠在门口，欣赏救护车在自己的房间里绕圈圈。自己的房间虽然舒适，但总归是个冷灰色的简约空间，医官这抹亮眼的白红让整个碉堡都明亮了几分。  
百万年的搭档关系模糊了一些藏在眼皮子底下的秘密，这是个全新的领域，几乎有点探险的感觉。救护车回头望了一眼千斤顶，得到对方的许可后大步冲到工作台前，仔细打量那些或是为了消磨时间、或是带着对未来的期待而描绘的涂鸦。他从不知道原来千斤顶会画这么可爱的迷你飞船，也许那是火箭也说不定。  
千斤顶慢慢靠近。  
“你还觉得满意吗，先生？”他用高级酒店招待员的语气问。  
救护车心情好到忽略他的玩笑，光学镜闪闪发光：“你的房间比我想象得要整洁多了。”  
“那是因为我一直在为你的拜访做准备啊，这里通常是个狗窝，你都没办法落足。”  
“不，我是说真的。我还以为你房间会像重工业车间一样…好吧，就像你的车间，只不过多了一张床。”  
“我是个比你想象中更加多愁善感的科学家。”千斤顶说，望着对方的肩甲圆角。“所以--你是继续想打探汽车人的顶级机密，在我的房间里遨游银河系……还是说--”  
救护车的兴奋逐渐平息，他察觉对方的视线落在何处，于是偏过身去，藏住自己红色十字的边角料。  
千斤顶打开面罩，一边低语，一边用食指指节顺着医官侧腰的棱线挂搔，触碰轻如薄纱。  
“--你会试着贿赂我？”  
“嗯……”  
救护车微弱地哼了一声，垂下视线，与千斤顶四目相对。背光时他的羞涩被阴影饱和，洁白的装甲刷上一层柔和的暗灰，唯有坚挺的胸膛上盛着一汪宝石般的润泽蓝光。他含住一口气，弯腰亲吻，嘴唇尚未触到对方他就合上了光学镜，凉快、清爽的房间里，医官微烫的体温暗示着接下来的缱绻缠绵。  
救护车按住千斤顶的肩膀，随着轻吻渐入佳境，他的手指不知不觉中滑到了对方的车门上，指腹贴着那两片合金的外沿，捂出一连串热点。千斤顶搂住他的侧腰，宛如一支静止的贴身慢舞，指尖酝酿着含蓄地捏揉。他其实有些期待医官会揪扯自己的双耳或颈部垫圈，不过这只是个添头，当救护车噘起唇尖贴合自己的嘴唇时，其他所有奢求都消褪了。  
他任由脉冲肆虐暴乱，稳住呼吸，以无法察觉的缓慢势头把救护车拉近自己，直到他的胸甲碰到自己的。唇瓣温柔地相叠，他们踩在示爱和求欢的边界线上交换吐息。千斤顶尝到救护车口中的一缕潮湿，他偏过头加深这个吻，鼻息粗重。吻在彼此舌尖打招呼般轻触后结束，冲动溢满前他们默契十足地暂停，急促地低喘融在了一块儿。  
这次千斤顶扎实地抱住救护车的后腰，他抬头仰望医官，冰蓝里有种晕头转向的飘飘然。他用不会打破余韵的低音感叹：“…我真高兴你先贴了小费，要是我被自己的发明和设计抢走风头，我会嫉妒到死的。”  
救护车捧住他的脸颊，小声咕哝：“你究竟是从哪冒出这些傻气的搭讪台词的？”  
“因为正如先前所言，我是个多愁善感的家伙。”  
多愁善感的家伙拇指用力，捏了捏救护车的腰部合金。  
医官惊呼一声，傻乎乎地笑了起来。他拍打千斤顶的车门，抗议道：“你说好要给我看你的小发明的。”  
“是，对的。”工程师急切地回应，“到这里来，我这就秀给你看。”  
  
按灭灯源后房间被黑暗灌满，它的半圆构造为这演出量身打造。星空投影仪被安置在底板中央，打开开关的瞬间整个房间化为一座迷你的天文博物馆。  
熔岩灯逐渐走向衰败的当下，首席科学家倾力打造的全息星空灯绝对能在市场上大杀特杀——不同于劣质的平面投影，那些等比缩小的立体星球模型上下漂浮，按照实际的行星运动加速旋转。  
黑暗本身成为了星光的底衬，恒星、闪烁的星辰群、拖着长尾巴的彗星…繁多天体交织形成紫色、褐色、红色和绀色的闪粉，点缀空旷的漆黑。眨眼就消失的蓝绿辐射光纹摇曳着游过群星，这里俨然是一片可以握入掌心的小巧宇宙。  
只可惜比起震撼人心的银河系缩影，这片梦幻景色的创造者更醉心于别的什么。  
当然，只不过是和恋人依偎在床上欣赏星空灯而已，这能出什么岔子？  
幸亏救护车不介意这点危机。  
不，他一丁半点儿都不在乎。  
千斤顶埋入他的胸口，和休眠时纯洁的抱拥不同，他很干脆地舔过车窗的边廓，给光滑的晶体表面留下一层滑溜溜的、透明的电解液。救护车有那么一点点心不在焉，他被崭新的环境分了神，胸脯上模糊的快感固然愉悦，但他觉得千斤顶的床好像太硬了些，还有点冷。  
好在压在他身上的工程师现在全身都暖烘烘的，于是医官敞开怀抱、张开双腿，尽量增加自己与对方接触的面积。千斤顶体贴地并拢车门，方便对方拉扯，他压低身子，舔吻一路滑到了他的下身。直到下体被粗糙的手指爱抚救护车才回过神来，他轻哼着用小腿与大腿的内侧摩擦对方的侧腰，感受压在身上的热度。  
假如要问千斤顶是如何克服亲热时看到汽车人标志的罪恶感的，他会这样推卸责任——是力比多的错，是力比多让这标志看起来这样性感。  
温热的、链接他们信念与决心的标志，就这样刻印在医官的要害部位、烫烙在自己的胸膛正中央。意识到千万年的并行被这枚标志简约概括，千斤顶就无法自制喜爱之情，这也是为什么他喜欢亲弄救护车胸膛下沿的红色纹章。  
他依依不舍地啄吻几下才顺着救护车的身体线条舔舐小腹，最后沿着承重轴的边沿慢吞吞地吸舔起来，这是个明晃晃的擦边球，只差亲吻医官的前挡板、索求口交的权限了。救护车的呜咽逐渐沾染热度，他不是很服气地踩住硬乎乎的床垫，向下挪移，确保他们交谈时千斤顶的光学镜停留在上方——反正别完全泡进南海就行。  
“嗯…、为什么你、老是舔我！”  
“你可以报复回来。”千斤顶把拇指顶入救护车的唇间，来回捏按，这会儿又啄吻起他胸膛中段的棱角。  
救护车含住他的拇指，轻轻咬了一下。  
千斤顶稍有僵持，车门弹动着卡回原位。他暂时直起身，掌心上下爱抚救护车的小腿胫骨，接着他捉住对方的膝盖，一把向外打开--一个有些狂野的求爱。救护车短促地尖叫一声，本能地挣扎了一下，但很快就安分下来。他不想看清自己的下肢被对方固定成了怎样下流的姿势，于是他抱拢双手，别过头去。这完全消极的反抗寓意着百分百积极的许可，救护车时不时偷偷瞄一眼千斤顶，隐约察觉这种沉默寡言的强硬可能并不惹自己反感。  
千斤顶把自己挤近救护车的私处，用髋骨腾出需要的距离，将二者的前挡板压在一起。他的双手手指贴上救护车的侧胸，一边感受对方引擎的震颤，一边湿漉漉地深吻。  
一吻毕后救护车喘息不断，他的眼角有些发红，轻轻抱住千斤顶的肩膀。  
医官已经有段时间没和千斤顶这样亲热了，在“油箱积水”的医疗处理结束后，这个蠢球科学家坚守着绝对慢热的日程安排，用单纯的亲昵填满共处的夜晚，就好像那么多年的相伴相随还不够千斤顶熟悉他的气味似的。  
不晓得这算不算合金饥渴症。  
这一个月的温吞爱抚和慢速加热让救护车对千斤顶的信赖抵达了最高峰，很难说这份顺从中没有情欲作祟，反正医官不讨厌现在的流向。当千斤顶摩擦他的锁骨时，救护车轻轻咬住对方的耳朵，用嘴唇含住这坚硬的部件，糯叽地啾了一口。  
这样做的目的是鼓励，但主要也是因为这样很有趣。医官结束挑逗才意识到这种调情有多耗费勇气，他被强烈的羞耻感催生出软绵绵的后悔，于是立刻懊恼地打住。他听到千斤顶情热发作的声响，稳重的引擎声明明那样细腻，听起来却有种快跑断轮轴的绝望。  
救护车舔舔嘴唇，微微合上镜盖。他抬起头，展露脖颈，等待名为强欲的獠牙嵌入。  
千斤顶湿热厚重的吐息迫不及待地呼上救护车的脖颈主电缆，他口中的电解液和救护车身上的冷凝液被高温蒸发，蒸腾出发情气味的薄雾。相贴的下体被汗水润湿，摩擦阻碍变小的同时感官也进一步敏感起来，现在他们能听到彼此的脉冲跃动、唾液流转，甚至能感受到能量液在体内湍急流淌的码率。  
千斤顶张开嘴，牙齿才刚刚触到救护车的面部挡板他就弓起身体弹跳起来。他用力按住救护车的肩膀，把医官按进床垫，借助反弹的力度向后退开。他跪在救护车的双腿之间，仿佛死里逃生般大口大口地喘着粗气，三四口深呼吸后他合上面罩，里头传来牙根快被咬断的嘎吱声。  
救护车迷茫地看着他。因千斤顶的远去，他又开始觉得冷了--这里本就气温偏低。  
医官不知所措地摩挲了一下四肢，仰躺着支起身体，小声询问：“…怎么了？”  
千斤顶的双耳微微发光，他没在说话，是稠重的呼吸声颤动了声带。他的冰蓝光学镜一闪一烁，做好足够的心理建设后他哑声回答：“——我得停下来。”  
“什么？”救护车开始有点不安，他曲起小腿，和千斤顶面对面坐着，“…你讨厌我那样做吗？”  
“不！！！”千斤顶过分强烈地否认，然后像是受不了自己似的按住眉间，垂下头。“…不如说恰恰相反，我爱死你那么做了。”  
“那为什么？这次你又在磨叽什么？”救护车开始有点烦躁。  
千斤顶吞咽一下，试图寻找不那么露骨的措辞，但救护车这种焦急的躁火让他的沸点提前降临了。工程师竖起两根食，严肃地恐吓：“——因为假如就这么做下去的话，这一次你的腹部合金真的会被撑圆。”  
救护车哆嗦了一下，大腿根部染上一层薄粉。  
“…你怎么知道我不会反击？”他闷声咕哝。  
“救护车，假如我是那种桀骜不驯的游骑兵，我绝对会怂恿你进行尝试。但是我不想给你造成额外的物理影响，所以我只能建议你——别。别纵容我的想象力，尤其是现在。”  
千斤顶喘了一口，眼神一瞬间沾染上淫靡的残虐。  
“我欢迎挑战，可你不会喜欢那后果的。”  
救护车嘴唇张合几下，只觉得口中变得愈发湿润。他因为千斤顶的宣言和眼神浑身发烫，忍不住抱住胸口，并拢双腿，换上更安全的坐姿，他的臀部和后腰有种难以言喻的酥麻，假如此刻站着的话恐怕膝盖都在发抖。救护车目光闪躲，在电解液溢出口腔前及时咽下。等床铺上的紧绷感稍有缓和，他才发出烦恼的咕噜声。  
“……但你这段时间那样安分守己。我相信你。”  
“再次重申，你太高估我的自控力了。”千斤顶听上去悲痛欲绝。  
“你现在就停下了啊，我觉得你能办到的--”  
“我办不到！”  
“你办得到！”  
“我真的办不到，救护车！！”千斤顶抱头大喊。“我的保险丝已经烧断了，你闻到那股焦味没？！我能停下来完全是因为安全协议在起效--”  
“你的安全协议才是不可信的东西！”  
“--它管用！它让我成功保护了你！！”  
被撩拨的情欲和怒火凝结在一起，卡死在救护车的电流和私处。现在医官非常想把千斤顶踹下床，最好是那种能在空中停滞几秒的凶猛踢击，还伴随“会心一击”的格斗游戏音效。他怒气冲冲地瞪着千斤顶，真正实施的暴力行为却只是狠狠拍打床铺。  
“你觉得我需要你保护？！”  
“我们的对接起码也得保持在和奸的范畴内！哪怕我们现在正在约会，但假如我做过头的话就会变成强暴了！”  
千斤顶唐突的下流措辞噎得救护车一个咯噔。  
千斤顶捂住面罩没挡住的部分。  
“……天啊，我恨死我自己了。”  
“我们--”医官张开嘴唇，他发现自己的声音被颤音填满，于是重新整顿一番才继续发话。  
“我们又不是陌生人…所以……不管怎样…”  
救护车的嘴角被濡湿，他的脑袋像泡进了一池热水，烧得转不过来，连身体都变得昏昏沉沉的。密封的对接面板感觉很重，其中不只是有勃起的分量。  
他气若游丝地把话说完：“………………我们一直都是和奸啊。”  
语尾消散的瞬间，清脆的前挡板开启声落在床上。  
救护车瞪大光学镜，屏住呼吸，凝视对方的性器。  
房间的昏暗被星空灯打散几分，先前给人浪漫感官的绚烂光影秀此刻却比夜店里的霓虹灯还要迷幻，这微薄的光线足以照亮千斤顶输出管上的水色。由于他维持着跪坐的姿势，那根勃起尤其醒目。  
工程师显然已经濒临极限了，弹出性器时一些前液溅在床单上，粘稠的对接液正顺着昂扬的杆体向下滴落。体液滴落在他大腿的黑色机甲上，缓缓淌过腿部的斜面。通常来说勃起的输出管是会有一点弧度，但千斤顶的尺寸远超一般尺寸，性器的先端甚至能触到他胸腔末端的车窗。  
救护车带着一种纯洁的惊奇目光仔细观察他的勃起。  
尽管他们对接次数不算太少，但也没多到完全熟悉对方私密处的程度。只有第一次对接时千斤顶给了他一点时间——顺便一提，那缓冲时间少得可怜——其余时间里，救护车基本没什么闲工夫注意这里。  
十几秒后救护车终于察觉自己在看什么。  
他脸上登时烧得发烫，恼羞成怒的心情差点盖过情欲--只是差点而已。他难以置信地挪动臀部，向后退去。  
救护车别开视线，但又忍不住悄悄观察对方的输出管，最后他浑身不自在地抱住肩膀，动作生硬。这样一番折腾后医官自然要气急败坏地迁怒对方，他的怒吼被吁吁的娇喘搞得一塌糊涂，散热器全速运作的噪音称职地担当起背景音乐的工作。  
“你--你在干嘛！！蠢蛋（STUPID）！”  
“自慰。”  
千斤顶直接就着救护车的骂声握住性器，一如自己所宣言的那样上下套弄起来。血脉膨胀的输出管部件被粗暴的动作刺激，进一步涨大。他的言行落落大方，语气不带情感，眸中闪烁的冰蓝色被冻结成了千尺寒冰，没有丝毫动摇。  
和自慰被撞见后恨不得用枕头闷死自己的救护车不同，千斤顶的自慰比起说是“自我抚慰”更像是“公事公办”。要是理性还没见底的话他恐怕会不好意思吧，但科学家可以确信自己的脑电板组件已经变成了奶昔。  
而没有任何东西比救护车羞臊地嚷嚷更让他兴奋了。  
“你一定要现在做这个吗？！你--我们可以——你刚刚还说你要控制自己！！”  
“我…必须……、我想碰你，救护车。…只有、这样、我才能继续……碰你……！！”  
“这…你简直太蠢了！你可以碰我！我都说了可以！我又没有--——你就是个大笨蛋！”  
千斤顶粗野地喘息着，救护车闪闪躲躲的视线和暴露淫荡期待的斥责完美至极。  
假如不这样解压的话，他绝对会一插到底，用已知“尺寸超标”的凶器翻弄救护车的内腟，直到医官哭着失去意识。见鬼，当救护车含住自己耳朵时他甚至想把他再次肏到失禁，或者更好——模仿有机生命体的繁衍步骤，灌满救护车的内部腔室，也许救护车的对接程序会被自己热情的射液搞到乱码，从而产生妊娠的错觉。  
千斤顶加快自慰的速度，一边享受眼前救护车无所适从地羞躁，一边自省。  
我的妄想正在日益恶化。他想。以前我最恶劣的想法不过在野外侵犯他…但在货真价实地结合过后，我想要的东西越来越多了。  
他收紧手指，动作激烈地刮过性器关节的边缘。虽说这一整个月他靠亲昵带来的满足感消化了冲动，但机体里的热度的确压抑了很久。千斤顶觉得自己浑身热汗，好像他泡在高湿度的大暑天却没水可喝，口干舌燥得要命。  
“好吧！假如你打算这样，那我也有我的做法！”  
救护车听上去恼火极了，当他被惹毛时总会这样咆哮，但现在这样嚷嚷可不利于今后的相处——以后只要医官冲自己嚷嚷，千斤顶就会想起现在的事情。  
救护车停止消极防御，气鼓鼓地转换重心，朝这边爬来。他的坐姿换成更煽情的姿态，脚踝贴在承重轴后方，小腿稍一用力，臀部便高高抬起。  
千斤顶给自己的喘息静音，自慰加剧的同时目不转睛地盯着救护车。  
救护车向前撑去，他带着满面情色的气愤向自己的勃起伸出手，一只手按在他们之间的空位上--而他们本就没有离得太远。哪怕碍事的面罩里满是唾液和汗水和味道，千斤顶也能嗅到空气里的荷尔蒙。黑暗中，医官一张一合的嘴唇镀有一层薄弱的水色。  
“你不能碰我，但我能碰你！”  
救护车的大腿根部是渐变的粉色。  
在赤色手指碰到自己的输出管前千斤顶就闷哼着压低身体，套弄性器的水声被射液的声响盖过，压抑已久的对接液迫不及待地喷涌而出，射在救护车的手中。粘稠的热液甚至穿过他的指缝，溅到更远的地方。  
救护车的行军被迫停止，他瞪大光学镜，低头确认自己的掌心，浊液溢出手掌，整个手形都被镶了个边。医官试着整理现况，但他瑟瑟发抖，支撑上身重量的那只手不停打颤。  
“--你、你射了？”他小声问。  
千斤顶回以低吼般的喘息。  
救护车摩挲着手中的小水洼，热乎乎的对接液黏上他的指腹，弹动手指时带出粗厚的粘丝。  
浓郁的气味让救护车晕头转向，他打了个结巴，听上去快因为这荒唐的现实啜泣出声。  
“但--”他嗫嚅着，“--但是我都还没碰到你——”  
千斤顶打开面罩，他大汗淋漓，整张脸都湿漉漉的。他深深地吸入一口气，将救护车整个扑袭压倒。他强硬地按住医官的双手，双手裹住他的手背，带领他握住自己的勃起。他的体重撞击着救护车的大腿根部，湿漉漉的胯部彻底分开这美味的下肢，先前用手掰开他膝盖的动作对比之下甚至显得温柔缓和。  
“啊、呜、嗯——”救护车震惊地呜咽着，极度兴奋的情况下，敏感的腿根被这样粗糙撞击害得快感直接传递到了他的下体。医官觉得自己可能来不及打开前挡板就会在装甲内部高潮，但更令他困扰的是肿胀的胶体——他的里面已经完全湿透了，鼓胀的媚肉挤开胶圈，可怜兮兮地蹭着底板内部，只等入口开启。每每晃动臀部时那里都会带来微弱的快感，沉甸甸的下身贪求着更多。  
千斤顶用力压紧救护车的手，将仍在射液的输出管插进医官双手叠加而成的湿滑小穴里--他们的双手交织在救护车真正的腟道入口上方，完美压住了他的私处。而碍于体势问题救护车甚至无法将双手姿势改成更加合适手交的姿势，只能仍由千斤顶搓圆揉扁。  
千斤顶的每一次挺腰都在抽打救护车的臀部，将冲击透到救护车的底板上。他不停施加力道，直到自己粗大勃起上的关节撞得救护车的手指滑开。他让对接液作为润滑，激烈地肏着医官灵巧双手合成的天国，亢奋到无以复加。  
救护车的手太过美妙了，不管做什么都让人感觉舒服——就好像他的掌心也成为了性器，裹纳着自己汹涌的欲望。  
他的虎口死死捆住救护车的手腕，粗暴地要求对方维持这临时的蜜穴，待救护车学会收紧手指后他才腾出手去爱抚那对丰腴、饱满的大腿。在一群饱经风霜的战士中，救护车的体格奇迹般地保持着圆润，他下肢的合金部件既没有额外加强改造，也没有为追求速度而削成尖锐的形状，方形的边角圆鼓鼓的，看上去口感极佳，因发情变粉的金属肌肤则纯粹是在恳求千斤顶给予捏揉和爱抚。  
假如不是他正忙着侵犯救护车的手，他一定会吸舔、啃咬大腿根部，再用舌头翻开医官的私处，把湿滑的舌肉插入胶体，舔去所有粉色的润滑液。  
但千斤顶绝不是这样自私的情人，他啃咬着救护车的胸甲，几番亲弄后放缓抽插医官掌心的速度，低声渴求：“救护车…打开你的前挡板…——”  
“啊、不--不……嗯、呜--”  
“为什么不？”他的嘴唇滑过自己留下咬痕的部位，含情脉脉。“我想和你一起高潮。”  
“但是--嗯…唔、”救护车有些分神，他的目光下移，仿佛试图穿透自己的胸甲看清手中千斤顶的性器。“啊……哈啊……不要——”  
“没关系的--”千斤顶安抚道，稍稍抬起身，“--让我好好看看你。”  
事到如今他才不会在乎彼此混合的爱液，他更想复习那一晚尝到的滋味。也许是他的眼神太露骨了点，救护车的喉咙颤抖了一下，张开嘴呼出一些水汽腾腾的白雾，隐约可见的舌尖像是在讨要模拟抽插的舌吻。  
“啊…——你都看过了、”  
“我想要更多。”  
千斤顶抽出输出管，撒娇般将对接液涂满救护车的前挡板，轻轻摩擦着。后者的表情扭曲了一下，救护车本想拿重获自由的双手挡住脸，但被肏透的双手掌心浸满了千斤顶的味道，他只能用小臂盖住光学镜。  
医官努力控制自己的身体，回应对方的要求，但他还是惨烈的失败了。在打开前挡板的同时他的底板也随之敞开。私处的合金薄板开启时摩擦着鼓起的柔软胶体，仅是如此便带来叫他腰椎酥软的快感。内腟饥渴地痉挛着，而他的输出管也渴求着爱抚。  
救护车发出几声娇哼，大口大口地喘息着，电解液溢出口腔，他时不时轻舔下唇内部，防止更多唾液滑落。  
千斤顶眯起光学镜，沉默寡言地欣赏医官的私处。在瞧见救护车胶体入口的瞬间，他的勃起向上弹跳了一下，但他只是俯身压住救护车，把他们的勃起一同握在手里，节奏轻缓地爱抚着。  
“…我总是会忘记你的标准。”他一边亲吻，一边道歉，“这一个月里…你也没有什么机会发泄……”  
“啊、嗯…………呜、呼、我--我还好…”  
“--你想要口交吗？”  
“不…嗯、啊、嗯……不要…哈啊、千斤顶…我喜欢现在这样……、”救护车的意识变得有些迷糊，他急促地喘了几声，湿哒哒的双手揪住对方的耳朵，挺腰摩擦彼此的输出管。“我喜欢这样、”  
千斤顶粗糙的手指和他同样粗糙的勃起一节节地剐蹭着自己输出管上敏感的部位，契合完美得不可思议。与自慰的快感截然不同，被对方掌握时浑身上下的金属都像被电流所通透，酥酥麻麻的震颤和羞耻让快乐翻倍。  
因为长时间维持双腿打开的姿势，他的胯骨有点酸痛，被释放的快乐不仅让肢体上的疲劳消失不见，还能让救护车暂时不去注意腟道的空虚。最重要的是——千斤顶柔缓的动作也让救护车觉得安心、舒适。  
他抿了抿嘴唇，随着对方的动作一起调整呼吸。  
这次他们如愿一起高潮，黏糊糊地对接液混在一起，射满医官的小腹。千斤顶急不可耐地扑过去舔吻救护车，虽然他翻弄舌头的吻法很下流，但却是眼下最需要的安抚。嚼碎高潮的余韵，分享唾液的滋味，这像是个完美的收尾——哪怕没有实际的对接行为，这一系列淫乱的勾当也足以满足性欲。  
——或者说救护车是这么以为的。  
“呜啊？！千、千斤顶——！”当工程师的食指和中指插入医官的私处时，他发出难以置信地尖叫，“啊、啊--你、为什么你、嗯……！”  
救护车的质问被指交搞得断断续续，射液的快感本能淡去这部分渴求，但被千斤顶的手指这样欺压，稍有消退的情热立刻汹涌回潮。他一边嚷嚷一边忍耐摇臀迎合的冲动，夹紧双腿。  
“你、你……啊、嗯…你说你——”  
“我不会插进来的，我只是觉得…我应该帮你……”  
“我才不需--啊、啊、不要、不、唔、嗯…啊嗯、哈啊…”  
千斤顶转动手指，向上曲起。救护车发出走调的娇声，双腿曲线不停颤抖。爱液顺着手指滑到掌心，工程师大受鼓舞地加重抽插的力度，试图满足这空虚的柔腟。鼓起的胶体有果冻般的手感，它湿热柔软、半融化地吸附着自己的手指指节，中指摸到稍深一点的地方时甚至能感受到内部的节点，一旦曲起手指揉按那个点，救护车就会发出毫无理智可言的娇声和喘息。  
已经射液的白银色输出管不情不愿地绷起新的硬度，千斤顶一边兴致勃勃地爱抚救护车的勃起，一边以同样的频率进行指交。医官的下肢不停哆嗦，脚掌向上翘起、用力践踏床铺。救护车的臀部情难自禁地抖动着，被吊了一个月胃口、经不起玩弄的私密入口恐怕光是用掌心摩擦都会泣出大量淫液，更何况千斤顶的爱抚总是过分精准地刺激他的敏感点，救护车的神智再度开始蒸腾，发出一连串他不记得、也绝对不想记得的淫乱娇喘。  
千斤顶专注地凝视着那处秘所，在粘稠爱液打出一些泡沫后低声捉弄对方：“……--你是不是得这样做才能清理我留在里面的对接液？”  
他岔开食指和中指，分开救护车的腟道。医官回以感伤的呜咽，射液的同时更多淫液溢出腟道入口，浸湿臀后的床铺。救护车的光学镜湿漉漉的，他双手握在胸前，发声器里冒出一些惹人怜爱的碎音，喘息粗重又难捱。  
千斤顶被这刺激施虐欲的目光定住，片刻后他缓缓吐出一口气，抽出手指。他并拢又张开侵犯过救护车的手指，将润滑液在指缝间形成一层薄膜、沿着掌心缓缓聚拢的光景亮给对方。  
救护车别过头去，想侧身闪躲，但扭动时他瞥见对方胯下挺立着凶险的光亮，还没来得及惊呼出声整个世界就翻转了。千斤顶握住他的髋部，拿徒手固定原型外壳的力度翻转他的身体，害他狼狈不堪地趴倒在床上。  
强而有力的双手从后方握住他的大腿根部，捏着臀部与腿部的交界线，异常情色的向上搓揉，将救护车推成一个臀部高抬的跪趴姿势。医官的胸甲在床上压出一横凹槽，他试图挪动膝盖，却因为下体被千斤顶稳稳捉住而只能晃动几下，羞耻心造成的伤害要更大些。  
他努力捕捉千斤顶的动作，但在视线上下颠倒的情况下他什么也没看到，唯有下体的触感告知他接下来会发生什么。有热度贴近私处，带来为之一颤的紧绷。  
“唔、嗯……千斤顶？！你在做什--啊……、”  
救护车惊惧交加地疑问途中就融成一句恍惚地叹息，千斤顶那根仿佛不知疲倦的坚挺性器贴上他饱受情欲困扰的腟道入口，先端触到外围的软胶，接着整根滑开，层层节节、关节隆起的杆体摩擦着蹭过被指交蹂躏过的媚肉，带来能令意识涣散的快感。  
几次摩擦后对方都没有插入，于是救护车便不再费心担忧是否会被肏入。他的脸埋进床铺，含住自己所能咬到的一切，可惜即便如此他还是无法堵住那些娇喘。千斤顶扶住救护车的后臀，偶尔责备般要求对方并紧大腿，用勃起抚慰救护车的入口，再整根侵犯对方的大腿内侧。  
救护车逐渐压低臀部，追求更强烈的刺激，于是有求必应的工程师开始粗鲁地抽插，混杂水声的砰砰机体撞击音与实打实的对接淫声无异，救护车气喘吁吁地压住肩膀，双手挣扎着去抚摸在他腿间进出的滚烫。  
千斤顶的尺寸此时此刻得到了最完美的参照样本，进行腿交时救护车甚至在双腿间摸到千斤顶的勃起，他半是惊愕地伸手去勾画那进进出出的凶器先端，顺便按住因身体晃动而随之摇摆的、有些微凉的自己的输出管。  
时不时感到医官温暖的手心贴合自己的先端，千斤顶更加卖力地捣弄着，他甚至抬高承重轴，换着花样摩擦腟道入口，让杆体嵌入胶体之中前后肏弄，顶到深处后再享受救护车湿滑光洁的输出管和他的掌心。  
“喔…唔嗯、啊呜……哈啊……嗯、哈啊……！”  
闷在床单中的窒息感逼迫救护车抬头呼吸，他发出不像样的声音，努力吸入足够让制冷机运作的冷空气，稍有降温后，一直埋在热气中的脑子突然察觉——  
  
他们现在的姿势和交配中的动物一模一样。  
  
医官的制冷机和散热风扇轰地爆出运作声，仿佛有谁在他体内引爆了一枚迷你炸弹。救护车的体温一下子升高，他又重新把脸藏进床单，变得异常热情。他的哭喊和哀求让千斤顶浑身战栗，救护车努力晃动臀部、加快素股的摩擦，一边叠上双手，胡乱触碰那根破开他乳白下肢的输出管的先端，悲鸣和啜泣压缩在床里，含糊但迫切。  
“啊、快点、快点射出来、求你了、千斤顶、快点……！”  
他看不到救护车的脸，看不到医官乱七八糟的、下流的哭诉神情，但他能看到救护车高高抬起的臀部，因轻微的高潮而不停发抖的双腿，以及乳色机体上的大量冷凝液。他看到救护车的红色腰椎，救护车的白色背甲，以及二人结合处大量粉色的淫荡体液。  
千斤顶哀嚎着压低身体，贴合救护车的后身。他抱住救护车湿漉漉的、裹有双方对接液的小腹，挺刺最后一下时感到对方胶体的痉挛，他的射液紧随其后--这带有强烈授孕本能的冲刺尤其凶暴，千斤顶压紧救护车的侧腿，通数射在医官双手叠加处。  
救护车瘫软倒下时千斤顶听到大量水液泼在床单上的动静，但他才懒得计较这些。千斤顶继续套弄射液中的输出管，将剩下来的对接液射到救护车的侧臀和腿上，同时细细啄吻医官潮湿的合金，用嘴唇实感对方的余韵。  
救护车大概小睡了五分钟，也有可能是失神了五分钟，反正当他回过神发现千斤顶仍匍匐在自己身上。他难以置信地怒哼一声，选择翻身侧躺，面朝房间中心。又是一小会儿后，救护车沙哑地呻吟起来，最后他这样抱怨：“你能不能去把那盏破灯关掉…？”  
他听上去很累，而且似乎对星空灯产生了必要以上的“怨恨”。  
千斤顶强迫自己立刻直起身。  
“——没问题。”他回答。  
  
  
  
“…我还是不敢相信，你居然有独立的淋浴室！”  
“更像是消毒间。绝不是什么特殊待遇——我的房间离公用设施比较远，你知道我有多爱捣鼓火药--啊，那次爆炸最惨的地方可不是被吊车凌迟，而是我得安抚那群吓坏的史前傻大个。”  
“要是你早点告诉我你有单独的浴室，我早就到你房间里来了！”  
医官愤愤地抱怨着，结束热浴的机体散发出可人的温热。他阔步回到床上，一屁股坐下来，颠得斜躺在床上的千斤顶晃了晃。  
工程师爬起身，又开始盯他的肩膀。他悄悄嗅着救护车身上的水汽味道，漫不经心地嘟哝：“--只是为了我的独立卫浴？”  
“只是为了你的独立卫浴。”医官哼道。  
“那可真是——太伤我心了——”千斤顶心猿意马地拖着长音，亲起救护车的肩膀。后者老不耐烦地躲开，斜过身子。  
千斤顶不屈不折地握住救护车的手，吻他的手背。  
医官被打败了，他撇撇嘴，脸上的羞臊和烦躁对半分。  
“…你是不是有点过头？”  
“有吗？”  
“我们才刚刚--…刚刚约会完！”  
“是啊，约会。刚刚那些严格来说的确不能算对接。”  
“那比对接更糟糕！”救护车吼道，“--我宁愿来一场好好的对接……”  
“你想要一场好好的对接？”千斤顶停止亲吻，抬头认真看他。  
救护车停止嚷嚷，瞪大光学镜。  
千斤顶继续望着他。  
救护车后仰十五度，表情空白。  
工程师瞬间合上面罩，举起双手狡辩：“不——不不不，我就只是在开玩笑！玩笑而已，救护车，我知道今天的份额已经超标了。”  
“你才不是在开玩笑呢！！”  
“我当然是在开玩笑，我已经没有备用床单了，假如真那样乱来我们后半夜要睡在哪？地板上吗？”千斤顶开始干笑，“我承认这是个烂笑话，坏笑话，我很抱歉。”  
“我们！我们做了那么多！！”救护车没有买账，他当即抓狂起来，“你知道你这是在透支自己的身体吗？！别告诉我你以为这样纵欲是正常的！”  
千斤顶挪开视线。  
“在你说出任何诡异的言论前，作为一名医生，我有义务告诉你这不健康！”救护车怒吼归怒吼，但还是忍不住惊奇地望向他的前挡板。  
“……你真的还能泵压？”  
“…——好吧…”千斤顶挠挠耳朵，“……我不会说这是纵欲，也许是这一个月积攒下来的额外能源呢？”  
“我现在只想休眠。”救护车不可置信地摇摇头，语气逐渐变得关心起来。“明天你得做个检查什么的，我没在说笑。你现在感觉还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“………………呃…”  
“没事的，你可以告诉我一切。热能过度积攒又突然发泄可能会导致一些荷尔蒙电缆的短路，而你又一直都很…好吧，压力很大…”  
“我不知道该怎么说，但是我觉得这更像是个体差异，”千斤顶说，“我还是挺熟悉三组一套（THREE TIMES A ROLL）的。”  
“啥？”  
“总之那是因为…--呃，”千斤顶抹了抹脸，“这可真难堪，但也实在没法美化。不过你还记得我们约会前的那段日子吗？”  
“……是啊，怎么了？”救护车耸耸肩膀。  
“那段时间我基本上每天都是个濒临极限的气罐，所以——”千斤顶比了个握住的手势，“——适当泄压就成了我睡前的课题。不如说不那样我就睡不着。”  
救护车看了看他比的手势，又看了看他的脸。  
最后他有样学样地比起同一个手势。  
“………………你……？”  
“…………——是啊。”  
“那么多？”  
“基本上每天都那样，否则就压不下去。但即便如此在某些情况下我还是会起反应，谁让我们天天泡在一起。”  
“………你认真的？”  
“字字属实。”  
救护车望向左上方，努力搜寻记忆中那些危险的征兆。他的面部金属逐渐发红，好在现在游戏时间已结束，这种倦怠的气氛不会误爆什么。医官眯起光学镜，不满地盯着千斤顶，抱住肩膀确认自己最担心的事情：“……所以你是健康的。”  
千斤顶竖起两个大拇指：“完全健康。也许有点性欲亢进的倾向，但只要有基本的肌肤接触我就能保持自持，所以仍然算健康。”  
“…………我要睡觉了！”  
救护车跺着脚关掉灯源，又跺着脚回到床边。他一把挤开千斤顶，在他身边躺下。他刻意放大的呼吸声听上去有种烦恼无处发泄的恼火。  
千斤顶在黑暗中揽住医官的腰。  
“…——事实上，对接只是其中一部分而已，你的每个触碰都让我觉得幸--”  
“--在你摊出那种老底之后，这种话才不会管用，千斤顶！”  
“救护--”千斤顶焦急的解释被手背上的温暖触感打断。  
救护车握住了他搂在他腰上的手，十指轻柔地相扣，那些手指摩挲着自己手背上一些无法消退的爆炸残痕。  
医官小声咕哝，抱怨个不停：“这简直就是个灾难。”  
“……为避免灾难重演，我猜我们只能多加练习了。”千斤顶的呼吸挨着救护车的肩甲下方，他干脆用整个手臂拢住救护车的腰，后者没有拒绝。  
“你明明只是想玩。”救护车的分贝逐渐归于寂静。  
他在救护车的后背心落下一个亲吻。  
“不，那是我最新的特长，对你的强欲。”  
正在爱抚自己手肘和手腕的医官顿了顿，轻轻拍了自己一记。  
“闭嘴啦。”他柔声骂道。  
“我的荣幸。”千斤顶轻笑一声，安心地合上双眸，预感到今夜的美梦与好眠。  
所有排斥与否认被怀中的温度粉碎，那些难眠之夜已经过去，再也没有对自身欲求的犹豫和怀疑。  
而在睡梦之间，他万分庆幸打开自己那只潘多拉之盒的人是救护车。  
千斤顶对自己何等幸运的倒霉汉一事再清楚不过了。  
  
-END


End file.
